Just My Luck
by banxbadxkarma
Summary: Kagome was a small town girl from the back end of nowhere until one day her mom was offered an amazing job in the middle of Tokyo. Now the small town Kagome must move and adapt to a life of gangs run by incredibly hot leaders and a high school with more p
1. Goodbye Small Town Life, Hello City

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but the story does belong to me.

Summary- Kagome was a small town girl from the back end of nowhere until one day her mom was offered an amazing job in the middle of Tokyo. Now the small town Kagome must move and adapt to a life of gangs run by incredibly hot leaders and a high school with more people in it then her old town! Yea life is going to be interesting...

AN/ I have never lived in Tokyo nor am I am expert of Japanese culture so if I screw something up please tell me and I will correct my mistake in the next chapter, but please don't be rude about it.

Chapter 1- Goodbye Small Town Life Hello City

Kagome practically skipped out of school as the bell rang. She, along with the other 150 students at her school, was done with another horrible boring day of high school. As Kagome started to walk down the main road that led though the town so she could get home her three best friends in the world ran up to her. They all started the usual gossip, who was dating who, who just got dumped, and their least and favorite classes. Simple stuff. Kagome laughed alone happily. Life was good and really how could it get any better? She lived in a nice little town, had a wonderful family, wonderful grades, and wonderful friends. She was set for life as far as she was concerned.

"Hey Kagome! How about before we all go home we stop at the WacDonalds and get something to eat? I'm starving and I swear the food at school was more willing to eat me then I was willing to eat it..." Ayumi and Eri happily agreed with Yumi and started to chat about what they were gonna order like they were starved animals or something. Kagome let out a little laugh at her friends' antics before letting them down.

"Sorry guys but my mom said she had something really important she had to tell me and I need to get home right away but maybe tomorrow." Not waiting for a reply she took a sharp turn to the right and headed down a small gravel road that led to her house. She could hear her friends protest in the background but she just smiled and went on her way. After all she had years to go to WacDonalds with them.

After about 2 minutes the sounds of the main street turned into a gentle murmur in the background as Kagome's footsteps and the birds became the source of most the noise around her. As much as Kagome hated school she really did love the walk there and back. The little gravel road was almost abandoned by anyone else since there were very few house on this side of town. The road was lined the tallest oak trees you would ever see in your life and on sunny days like this the sun would cast a greenish glow through the leaves unto the road, cooled by the shade and the soft breeze. By the road there were also a large number of wild flowers growing everywhere and Kagome usually made a point to stop and pick a couple so she would always have some fresh flowers in her room. She loved it here. To her it was a mini paradise separated from the hustle of life in the cities.

After ten minutes Kagome finally saw her house rising over the hill she was walking on. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she bolted for the door and only vaguely noticed the clomping sound as her feet swept over the small bridge that went over a meager creek in front of her house. She threw open the door and yelled into the small house, "I'M HOME!" Kagome quickly kicked off her shoes that had turned dusty and worn from days of walking up and down a rock and dirt road.

"Oh, hello Kagome. I really hadn't expected you back this soon. You must have ran home." Her mother walked out of the archway that led into the kitchen. Flour and sugar covered her shirt and Kagome couldn't think of a time when she saw her mother without that flour-stained apron on. Kagome could smell cookies baking in the background and allowed a smile to grace her lips.

"Hey mom you said you needed me home right after school so you could talk to me. So I thought I would get here as soon as possible." Kagome faltered a bit on the last few words as she saw something flash in her mother's eyes. Deciding to ignore it she walked out of the hallway and took a seat in the living room.

Korari soon followed her daughter into the room and took a seat onto the couch right next to her wondering how to put her thoughts into words that wouldn't upset her daughter too terribly. "Well Kagome you know how I have been looking for a job lately... now that your father has passed away we do need the money." She glanced at Kagome and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Well yes I remember you talking about getting a job awhile ago. Did you find a job? I thought you said that there were no openings around here." Kagome glanced over at her mother slightly confused. I mean she had been helping her mother look and she knew for certain that no options were open to her here. She let out a sigh, if only her father was still here they wouldn't have to worry about the money or anything.

"Yes, you see that is why I needed to talk to you before your brother got home. I did get a job and it is my dream job Kagome you must understand. It will pay more money then we could really need and oh it's just perfect!" Korari beamed down at Kagome before noticing the confused look in her daughter's eyes.

"I don't understand mom... i though you said there was no work here. How did you find the job? I mean I am so happy that we can stop worrying about money and everything but I don't know why you needed to tell me this without Souta here..." Kagome looked at her mom through the corner of her eye. She really was happy for her mom I mean she had been looking for a good job for a couple months now but something about this just seemed wrong.

"Kagome... the job I was offered is in Tokyo." She looked over at her daughter only to see Kagome's jaw practically sweeping the floor.

"Tokyo? But... but... Tokyo? That's like three hundred miles away... that's in the city... WE WOULD HAVE TO MOVE! Mom I don't want to leave! Why can't you just wait for a job here?" Kagome had by that time jumped to her feet and was practically screaming at her mother. She couldn't believe this! Tokyo of all places. She had friends here... she had a life here! She didn't want to get up and move... she didn't want to leave!

Korari just starred at her daughter waiting silently for her to calm down. She knew she would react this way, who wouldn't? Finally after a few minutes Kagome had gone silent and seemed to be back on Earth and out of her mind. "Kagome, honey, I know you are upset about this but you know as well as I do that if we don't take this job we can't pay the taxes anymore. Is that what you want? To lose this house and everything else? Kagome this is a chance to make our life better... you must understand this."

In the back of her head she knew her mother was right. They were spending far more money then they could afford. They were quick at running out of money and they _needed_ this job but that doesn't mean she didn't have to be pissed off about it right?

She turned on her heel and stalked into her room making sure to slam the door shut behind her causing some of the china in the cupboard to rattle in their places. Korari let out a strained sigh as Souta stepped into the door. She sat down to explain the situation to him too. They would be leaving at the end of the week.

It was raining that day as Korari, Souta, and Kagome loaded up the car and got in prepared to head out to Tokyo. The house seemed like a ghostly place as Kagome walked in grabbing the last box out of her now completely bare room. She could hear her mom giving Souta some orders down stairs. Figuring she still had some time left she sat down on the box and glanced around her room. It used to be absolutely cluttered with pictures of her family, friends, and herself. Stuffed animals had been haphazardly piled in the far-left corner of the room and by her window she could still see slight indentations in the carpet where her desk had once been. She used to sit at that desk scribbling down all her thoughts and fears into a journal once resting there and was now in a box somewhere. She let out a soft sigh as she looked at the bare windowsill. Just a couple days before a vase of freshly picked flowers had sat there gathering sunlight. Now they were gone... it was all gone.

Her mind was pulled to a halt as she heard her mom yelling at her to please hurry up and get that last box. She pulled herself to her feet and leaned over picking up the lone box. As she walked through the doorway she glanced back and looked at her room. It had been hers since she was a baby. Her dad had played with her here and had helped her paint the walls the baby blue color she had once adored. This room had memories... memories of her father and now all her things and all her memories would be leaving this room forever. Everything that was once hers to cherish would now belong to some other child. She did leave something of hers in that room though. One final tear that had slipped it's way out of her eyes now lay on the floor. With that final goodbye she left maybe to never see that room again.

The car was loaded and they started to drive off. The oak trees didn't cast a green light unto her like it had many other days. The rain continued to plummet down and she gave one last glance at the house she was leaving.

AN/ All right that was the first chapter so what do you think so far? It was three pages so I thought it was a good length for a prologue. My other story has been put on hold because I really don't know what to do with it and it is really old. I'll probably get the second chapter of this out this weekend so please leave me reviews! Thanks.


	2. Moving In

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters no matter how much I wish I did.

Character Information:

Kagome- main character- junior in high school and 16 years old

Inuyasha- main character- junior in high school and 17 years old

Miroku- secondary character- junior in high school and 17 years old

Sango- secondary character- junior in high school and 17 years old

Kikyo- secondary character- junior in high school and 16 years old

Rin- secondary character- sophomore in high school and 15 years old

Sesshomaru- secondary character- senior in high school and 18 years old

Those are basically the main people but Koga, Ayame, Souta, Shippo, and everyone else is also in there too. I forgot to do this the first chapter so I thought I would do it now. Ok then on with the story!

Chapter 2- Moving In 

Kagome was currently banging her head against the dashboard of the car out of frustration. They had been in this stupid stuffy car for hours and were only a couple miles from their new home. What's the problem you might ask? Well only the fact that traffic was STOPPED! Seriously she had never seen this many cars in her life! And no one was moving. It was enough to make Ghandi go insane and that guy was like a saint!

She let out another frustrated sigh before starting to skim through the radio channels so she would have an idea what to set her alarm clock on. She finally settled on a station pumping out punk and emo rock music. Satisfied with the music she settled back in her seat blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She glanced over at her mother and almost died seeing her mom still looked like this was the happiest day of her life.

She glanced out the window as "Sugar, we're going down" started to play. She was surrounded by skyscrapers and really couldn't see a tree in sight. It was almost borderline pathetic how she could go from meadows and forests to honking cars and cement as far as the eye could see.

"Don't worry Kagome we are almost there. You'll like the place I promise." Korari glanced at her daughter taking her eyes off the traffic (hey no one was moving it's not like she needed to read that guy's bumper sticker for the 50th time). Korari allowed herself to smile again as she looked at her over dramatic daughter who was currently acting like she was dying.

Then before Kagome could say something it was like Kami had smiled down upon her because finally... finally after 3 hours the jackass in front of them remembered where the gas pedal was! Kagome let out a loud cheer waking up her brother and causing him to practically hit the ceiling as he started to scream about how the giant green bunnies were here. Kagome just rolled her eyes at him and smiled. They were moving again.

Kagome was just starting to drift off to sleep when her mother gently shook her back to this world telling her quietly that they were home. Home? Kagome could have laughed. No she left home 300 miles north. This place... this place would never be 'home'.

She stepped out of the car to look at this place and was slightly shocked at what she saw. It looked like a shrine almost. Well not almost it DID look like a very large shrine. But it was beautiful. A giant tree (even bigger then the trees where her old house was) stood in the middle of the complex. Little light pink and white petals gently rained down on them as a strong gust hit the limbs. To the left of the tree was a small shed with 'The Bone Eaters Well' written on a sign right outside the door. Behind them was the arch over the largest set of stairs she had ever seen. And right in front of her was the house. It used to be the main part of a shrine but it had been renovated to make it a home. To put it simply the complex was beautiful and she couldn't be happier with the place.

An old man stepped out of the house and started to walk toward them. He was going gray and was already slightly bald. He had a bit of a slouch from age but had a very welcoming smile on his old wrinkled face.

"Ah, well dear Korari it seemed you and the kids made wonderful time getting here." The old man walked up to her mother and hugged her gently. He turned his smiling eyes on Kagome and let out a small chuckle. "Well I suppose you don't recognize me but that is understandable. It has been about ten years since I saw you."

Kagome was confused beyond all reason but let a small smile come to her face before embracing the old man. Souta stood behind her rather awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Kagome, Souta this is your grandfather we will be living with him." Korari smiled beautifully at the kids as Souta hesitantly gave his grandfather a small hug. After the short welcomes and introductions they went to work unloaded the car and touring the house.

Souta and her mother had already been settled in their room as her grandfather led her to her new room. The house was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. A wonderful mix of old and traditional with new and modern. It had a very homey feel to it and she appreciated the fact. Her room was on the second floor and to her utter delight the window could be opened and she could very easily step unto the roof. She could also see the Goshinbuko (as she recently found out the name) from the window. The room wasn't huge but it was cozy. The floor was a cream plush carpet and the walls were painted a pale sky blue. She had her own bathroom and a fairly decent sized closet. All in all she was satisfied.

"So how do you like the room? I thought you would like the color and the view." Kagome turned to her grandfather and smiled brilliantly at him.

"Oh it's wonderful. Thank you so much." She gave a short bow of respect and thanks to the old man before starting to lug boxes into the room. After about an hour of constant moving she had all 39 boxes, 1 desk, 1 bed frame with mattress, and one small duffel bag in her room.

She let out a little moan at the task she was about to do. She glanced longingly outside. She really wanted to go outside and explore. You know so she would know her way around the place. Unfortunately she had school first thing tomorrow so she really did need to unload all her clothes and the computer... the bed would probably be helpful too. No, she didn't have time to run around today. She had to get ready.

Deciding that starting with the bed would probably be the best idea she flipped the mattress into the dark mahogany frame of the bed and started to sift through the boxes trying to find the one with the blankets and pillows in it. After finally finding success in the form of a large cardboard box labeled "bed junk" (she was so creative) she practically did a cheer in joy. The bad part? It was under about 25 other equally large and heavy boxes and she was WAY too lazy to move each box so she figured she would try something she saw on TV!

You know that trick where people will pull off a tablecloth without moving the silverware? Well what if she tried doing that... without the silverware or tablecloth she would instead use 25 large and heavy boxes! What could go wrong? Apparently a lot...

Korari was sipping tea with Gramps and talking about various things when they heard a battle cry come from above them quickly followed by the sound of a bomb being dropped and a muffled scream.

"Should we help the child?" Gramps asked uncertainly as he starred at the ceiling where a particularly large crack had formed.

Korari just smiled a little and shook her head as she continued to sip her tea.

After an hour of struggling for her life Kagome emerged victorious from the rebellious boxes. She let out a victory cry and did a little dance before dragging her bruised body out of the wreckage and approaching the bed to make it.

Once the bed was set Kagome went about unloading all the other boxes that had been thrown around the room in her mini war against the rebellious boxes.

5 hours later and a significant number of bruises and fights later she had finally conquered over her enemy. Her room was now set up and ready for anything she could throw at it. Glancing over at her alarm clock and noting that it was all ready midnight she decided it best to settle down for the night. Tomorrow she would start at Hikage High School.

Kagome slipped out of her dusty shirt and jeans and threw on a large white t-shirt before slipping into bed content and totally unaware of what was in store for her tomorrow.

Kagome woke with a start when her alarm clock started to blare at 7 in the morning. Dragging herself out of bed and practically crawling to the bathroom she managed to pull herself into the shower. Too bad she wasn't quite awake enough to comprehend which side was the hot water and which side was the cold water knob. After screaming bloody murder for a minute she managed to take her shower and get out alive. After combing through her knotted hair and drying it till it practically shone she dropped her towel and picked out a red baby tee and some ripped dark denim jeans and pulled them on. She threw on a couple large bangles and put on a little eye liner and a little lip gloss before glancing at the clock and realizing that she only had 5 more minutes before she needed to be out of the house and on her way to the school. Slipping on a pair of red and black converse she headed downstairs. Her mom was awake and handed her a pop tart for her to eat on her way to school and a list of directions so she would actually make it to the school. With a smile and a nod she was on her way.

Kagome let out a sigh after going down the 500 steps since she didn't have a car yet. Running her hand through her hair and skimming through the written instructions she started on her little scavenger hunt for the school. Five minutes and a shredded piece of paper later Kagome was plopped down on a bench in defeat. She had tried, she had really tried to figure out her way to school but she was lost... AND IT HAD ONLY BEEN A COUPLE MINUTES! She let out a frustrated moan before she practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of a light laugh behind her.

"Hey, don't be so freaked out... my name's Sango and you look very lost." This Sango girl let out another amused laugh at Kagome before extending her hand.

Kagome gratefully shook her hand smiling at the girl. "My name's Kagome. Yea I am completely lost. You see this is my first day here and I can't seem to find my school..." Kagome smiled kind of embarrassed.

"Oh? Well what school do you go to maybe I can help?" Kagome gave her a confused look. I mean where she came from there was only one school. Well this is the city I guess a lot of things would be very different.

"I am starting at Hikage High School." Sango let out a little squeal of excitement.

"Oh that's awesome! That's where I go! Here let me see your schedule." Sango had pulled Kagome to her feet and started to lead her down the street. Kagome took out her schedule that she had received in the mail and handed it over to her new friend. Sango's eyes skimmed the paper for a minute before letting out a smile. "This is good, we have 4 classes together! Let's see you have English first, literature second, science third, history fourth, math fifth, and PE sixth. We have first, second, fifth, and sixth together." After satisfying her curiosity she handed the schedule back to Kagome.

"Oh that's such a relieve I was so freaked out that I wouldn't know anyone here." Kagome smiled at Sango and she smiled back.

Sango let out a small laugh "I believe this is gonna be a beautiful friendship... now come on we're almost late!" Sango started to run for a giant building in front of them. Right outside the fence was a pristine sign 'Hikage High School'. She walked into the complex and almost died from shock as she saw the number of kids there! Frantically she tried to catch up with Sango before she got lost and succeeded in the end.

"Well since you are new I think I'll clear some things up for you." Sango started out happily as she glanced over at the amazed Kagome who was looking every which way before her eyes snapped back to Sango.

"Clear what kind of things up?"

"Well just tell ya who everyone is! We don't want you to accidentally get yourself mixed up in something bad do we? No, of course we don't! We'll for one stay away from Kikyo and her group... she really does think she is above everyone here and will probably try to make you life a living hell. She's a real bitch. Then there is Inuyasha and his gang. And when I say gang I mean gang. Well I mean they aren't like shooting people down in the streets but let's just say they aren't the nicest people."

"How will I know who he is?" Kagome was certainly curious. Where she was from they didn't have gangs.

"Oh you will recognize him. He is kinda hard to miss I mean with the silver hair and gold eyes. Oh and every girl here thinks he is the hottest thing to touch the earth." She let out a short little laugh. "Really he isn't that bad... I mean I am friends with him and Miroku, his best friend, I just thought I would tell you to stay away cause of Kikyo. She gets way protective of him like he is yours so when she sees another girl with him she flips out."

Sango went on talking about different people but Kagome couldn't really concentrate anymore. She knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea to run into this Inuyasha person but she was a very curious creature and she had never heard about gangs or things like that in her old school. Letting out a confused sigh Sango stopped and opened up the door for her. Well I guess this is it...And Kagome stepped into the room with Sango right behind her.

AN/ Ok there is chapter 2, i said i would get it out fast! Well please review and give me ideas if you want!


	3. Meeting the Gang

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

AN/ Thanks to everyone that is reading and has reviewed my other chapters. I am so grateful.

Chapter 3- Meeting the Gang 

Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh as he made his way down the overly crowded halls. He was chatting with Miroku about a recent run in they had had with Naraku. Naraku went to another school but seemed to have a certain interest in picking fights with Inuyasha and his gang.

"Well enough about Naraku let's talk about a more amusing topic. Such as this new girl I keep hearing so much about." Miroku glanced up at Inuyasha with a small perverted smirk on his face.

"Huh? What new girl?"

"You haven't heard about it yet? Supposedly a new girl came here with Sango this morning. Nobody knows any details about her yet since she _just _got here but what everyone does seem to agree upon is that she is hot!" Miroku started to get that glint in his eyes that he seems to always get when fantasizing about a girl.

Inuyasha just let out a little 'Feh' as he kept walking. Except for Sango he didn't much care for any of the other girls here. They were all whining sniveling brats in his book and he really didn't want another one hanging off his arm. I mean Kikyo is too much alone! Oh don't get me wrong he loved girls but he loved them as a one-night fling not constant annoyance!

"INUYASHA HONEY!"

He whipped around when he heard someone scream his name and winced when he noticed Kikyo approaching him. "What the hell do you want?" he managed to growl out at her as people in the hall stopped to stare.

A smirk came to her lips as she noticed everyone watching _her _and Inuyasha together. She gave a little sneer to the other girls around before throwing her arms around his neck "Inu-baby I missed you so much over the weekend!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku when he saw him leaning up against some lockers laughing his ass off at him. Oh he would get Miroku back but for now it's time to deal with this nuisance. "Kikyo get the hell off of me, stop calling me stupid ass nicknames, and leave me the fuck alone! We aren't going out last time I checked." He shoved her off of him and heard some laughs throughout the crowd cause of Kikyo's shocked face.

"Aw you're such a tease Yashie, later!" and with that she stomped off with her little clique. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the girl before grabbing Miroku and dragging him down the hall to first period.

Inuyasha plopped down at the back of the room in an empty desk with a frustrated grunt. "Miroku, I got to get that annoying ass girl away from me! I swear she is driving me insane!" Inuyasha started growling low in his throat and his dog-ears twitched a bit when he heard Miroku's quiet laugh to the right of him.

"Well if you would just pick one of these girls that are practically throwing themselves at you then you would be taken and she would have to back off... Well she doesn't have to back off but she can't claim you like she is now." Miroku gave a triumphed smile at his genius plan before turning to Inuyasha to hear what he thought.

"Well you moron if I had any interest in any of the girls here don't you think I woulda already taken one!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku's face fell. Damn that guy was an idiot at times.

"Well..." Miroku's sentence was cut off when the door opened and Sango walked in with a girl Inuyasha had never seen before. His eyes skimmed her body and a smirk came to his face. She was drop-dead gorgeous. She was petite with a slender yet curvy body. Her long ebony hair fell in perfect waves around her oval face. Her chocolate brown eyes were dashing back and forth nervously and she was biting down gently on her bottom lip.

"I told you she was hot." Inuyasha was pulled out of his observations from Miroku's playful whisper. Miroku let out a little laugh at Inuyasha's slightly flushed face at being caught checking the new girl out. Sango sat down in front of Miroku and his attention was suddenly directed toward her and away from Inuyasha as he resumed his gaze at the girl in front of the class.

'Why the hell am I getting so worked up over this stupid girl? I mean just look at her sure she is pleasant on the eyes but so are half the other girls at this school... she'll be like the rest and just sniffle and whine 24/7.' With an audible 'Feh' he turned his attention to the window and zoned out.

Kagome gave a nervous glance around the room as Sango left her side to take a seat toward the back of the room. She knew that she really didn't know Sango but it made her feel so much better not being alone.

"Well introduce yourself to the class." Kagome turned with a start at the woman sitting at the desk. She was looking at Kagome expectantly and Kagome realized she must look a little like a fool just standing up there.

"Well my name is Kagome Higurashi and I just moved here." Kagome managed to say it although you could hear the nervous ring her voice as the class starred at her.

The teacher smiled comfortingly at her before indicating that she could now take a seat. Grateful Kagome swiftly sat down in the seat next to Sango. She glanced back to see whom she was sitting in front of when she noticed _him._

His hair was a beautiful silver color and was pulled back into a loose low ponytail. A couple strands of hair had found it's way loose and were hanging in and around his face. His gorgeous gold eyes were currently fogged with boredom and day dreaming and were fixed out the window. He looked lean and muscular and she seriously thought he was the most amazing person she had ever seen. That's when she remembered what Sango had said in the hall earlier that morning. This guy sitting behind her must be Inuyasha! He certainly didn't look like a gang leader...

While Kagome was lost in her thoughts Inuyasha became painfully aware that someone's eyes were currently burning a hole through his head. He glanced up only to come face to face with the girl he had seen in front of the class... now what was her name again? Kagami? Kaguri? Ugh he sucked with names.

He gave her a small smirked and laughed a little as she jumped realizing she had been caught in the act of starring at him. She wheeled around in her seat and didn't glance back at him for the rest of the period.

The bell rang only too soon for Kagome as she jumped out of her seat practically ready to bolt for the door to get out of that class! Sango joined her outside in the hall to help show her to their next period.

Sango had a smile on her face as she saw Kagome leaning against the lockers outside of the class. "So I saw you checking out Yash."

Kagome turned beat red as they started walking "I wasn't checking him out! I was just seeing who was sitting behind me!" Kagome yelled indignantly following a now hysterically laughing Sango. Kagome couldn't help but smile though even though she was so embarrassed. She really didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Sango since she was hoping they could be good friends.

"So that guy _was_ Inuyasha. He doesn't look like a gang leader." Kagome mentioned off handily after letting Sango laugh for another minute.

"Yea, that's Yash. I know he doesn't really look it but he is the leader. Don't let that put you off though he really is a good guy to know." Sango looked back at Kagome and smiled reassuringly, "I mean he is one of my best friends."

Kagome just smiled in response and went back to thinking. This school was already so radically different from her old school and she had only been here one period so far. She didn't even want to think about what she had in store for her later on that day!

Second period went by fairly fast. Nothing really interesting happened, she was forced to introduce herself again, she sat down next to Sango again, and then just sat there listening to the teacher rant for the rest of the hour.

"Well this is where I ditch you!" Sango let out a small laugh and ran off to go to her next period waving bye to Kagome.

"See ya fifth period!" Right when the sentence left her mouth Kagome realized something very important... she had no idea where the hell she was going and Sango was already gone!

Kagome turned around and noticed three girls standing right behind her glaring. It kinda freaked her out but I mean you wouldn't be a little freaked out at that?

"Look wretch I saw how you were starring at MY Inuyasha so back off of him or I will make your life a living hell!"

Kagome cringed a bit at the girl's voice (it kinda sounded like nails on a chalkboard) unfortunately the other girl, she presumed was Kikyo, thought that she was cringing in fear and her superior smirk just grew.

"Look Kikyo, I don't like Inuyasha and even if I did I don't have to back off! He wasn't yours last time I checked! I hear you just _wish_ he would like you."

Kikyo's little minions behind her let out a small gasp when Kagome spoke like that to Kikyo. "Well I don't care what you think because Inuyasha is as good as mine and you are going to regret talking to me like that!" Kikyo rushed past Kagome.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she turned on her heel so fast she didn't even notice the guy standing directly behind her. She ended up ramming into the poor guy sending both their things flying.

"Damn it watch where you are going!" Kagome's head snapped up at the sound. She starred into gold.

"Oh... umm... I'm... I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you!" Kagome quickly dropped down to pick up her things and find her next class before she did any more stupid things.

"Damn right you're sorry stupid wench now I might be late for class... not that it matters. It's a miracle I even showed up today." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glanced down at the girl kneeling down to pick up her things recognizing her as the new girl.

Kagome twitched when she heard him call her a 'wench'. "What did you just call me?" She glared up at him from her position on the floor.

He let out a little smirk at the girl's glare he found it quite different. "Wench." He almost laughed when her glare turned even darker. He had never had a girl glare at him... well except for Sango but that was Sango right?

Kagome grabbed the rest of her things and stood up still glaring at him and to her dismay she found him much taller then her so she had to look up at him to glare. Her free hand came back and slapped him... hard against the face. "Don't call me a wench again you inconsiderate jerk!" With the she stomped off in what she assumed was the right direction leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind her. She didn't even think twice that she had just slapped a gang leader or that she really had no idea where she was going. Luckily for her she _was _going in the right direction and managed to get into the class right before the bell rung.

Kagome collapsed in an empty chair in the science class and waiting patiently for the teacher to stop talking so they could start their experiment. Right before the teacher was going to assign lab partners the door slammed open and shut making almost everyone in the room jump out of their skin.

Kagome's eyes shot toward the door and a second later she wished she hadn't looked. There in the doorway was Inuyasha and he looked pissed. When his eyes met hers a smirk appeared on his face causing some of the female population around her to swoon. She just rolled her eyes. He sauntered up to her and took the only empty seat, the one right next to her.

The teacher paired them off and unfortunately for Kagome she was stuck with Inuyasha. "So what's your name?"

Kagome's eyes came off the test tube she had been watching and glanced up at him. "What did you say?"

He rolled his eyes at her; "I asked what your name is."

"Oh, my name is Kagome it's nice to meet you." She decided that even though they didn't have the best meeting she really couldn't afford to make enemies yet.

He smirked a bit at her. "Well, well, well you're being awfully nice now." He had been looking down at the notebook reading instructions but glanced at her out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction. She had an adorable blush to her cheeks at the comment.

"Well I'm sorry for slapping you in the hall but you really did deserve it! You didn't even know me and you called me a wench!" she glared at him through the science goggles she was wearing.

He let out a little laugh at her. "Well you are an interesting one aren't you?" His eyes gleamed mischievously at her.

Kagome's eyes went wide at the strange comment and her head snapped over to look at him but his eyes were focused on the last couple questions on the lab. The period was already almost over. "What's that supposed to mean!"

But he never did answer her. The bell rang and he just flashed her a smile before walking out of the room leaving her completely confused.

The next period Kagome couldn't focus at all. She kept thinking about what he had said. I mean that was a weird thing to say right? She shook her head a bit trying to concentrate on the teacher's lecture but she just couldn't. What the hell did he mean 'she was an interesting one'? Before Kagome could realize it the bell rang marking the end of 4th period and she quickly collected her things and started to head to the cafeteria to meet up with Sango.

When she got there she noticed Sango was sitting with another girl and talking and laughing with her. When she noticed Kagome she waved her over to come join them. Kagome let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding. She was kind of worried that Sango would ignore her when she was with her real friends. Either way Kagome sat down in the grass next to Sango and across from the other girl. They had decided to eat outside because of the nice weather that day and because the cafeteria was like a war zone with potato bombs and spaghetti sling shots.

"Hey Kag-chan, you don't mind if I call you that right? Good, this is Rin! She is a sophomore." Kagome smiled at Rin and shook her hand and Rin smiled back. She seemed nice enough.

"Oh Sango! Inuyasha said the strangest thing to me in 4th period!"

"Really? What did he say?" Kagome ended up repeating the whole story to Sango and Rin and at the end of the story she looked eagerly at them wondering what he might have meant since they must have known him more then she does.

Sango and Rin started to laugh uncontrollably and Kagome just glared at them playfully. "Well it seems Yash has a crush on our little Kag-chan!" Kagome turned beat red at the statement and started to deny it profusely. After a little more teasing and seeing just how red Kagome could get (and they got at least 12 shades of red out of her) they finally stopped the teasing and started to head back inside because the bell was about to ring again.

Once they were inside Sango and Kagome said bye to Rin before heading to math. Math class was like every other math class... complete hell. And after what seemed like three years the bell finally rung and they started to head to the last period.

When they got there Kagome was handed a PE uniform which consisted of short shorts and a white tank top. "Oh my Kami Sango! What are with these clothes! I swear my pajamas consist of more cloth then these things do!" Sango laughed along playfully.

"Well you'll have to get used to it. Besides all the guys are gonna see you in that so don't be so shy." At Kagome's horrified look Sango realized she said something wrong. "Oh don't worry it really isn't as big a deal as you think." Sango smiled gently at Kagome before they headed out.

"Hey Yash it's Kagome." Inuyasha turned around to look where Miroku was pointing and saw Kagome walk out of the locker room with Sango. A smirk came to his face as him and Miroku headed over to talk to them.

Kagome was laughing with Sango when she noticed Sango was glaring at something behind her. That's when she felt something grab her ass. With a bloody murder she whipped around and hit the person right behind her so hard with a yelp he fell to the floor.

Sango grabbed Kagome and pulled her away before she could kick him the ribs and give him some serious injuries. Inuyasha was standing by Miroku laughing so hard he was starting to hurt.

"Don't worry Kagome that was just Miroku. He always does that." Kagome gave a 'why shouldn't I worry about _that_?' look Sango just laughed at her and soon Kagome just smiled and glanced back at the guy. That's when she noticed Inuyasha standing by Miroku. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's glance and winked at her lightly. With a blush she turned on her heel completely ignoring him for the rest of the period.

PE came and passed fairly fast without much effort and soon Sango and Kagome were heading out the gates to go home. Kagome had asked where Rin was and Sango just replied that she was staying after school and besides she lived on the other side of the school. Satisfied with the answer they started the walk home. Kagome was trying as hard as she could to remember the way for tomorrow because Sango might not be there again.

"So how was your first day?" Sango looked over at Kagome with a smile. It had only been one day and she didn't know that much about Kagome yet even though they had talked a little during classes. Even though she really liked her so far and was hoping they could become close friends.

Kagome just let out a little laugh. "It was a bit strange but I think I may actually like it here." She looked at Sango and they started to chat away about various other things until they reached the place where she had run into Sango the morning.

"Well this is where we split up! I guess I'll see you tomorrow." With a wave Sango ran off in the other direction and Kagome smiled as she started to walk back to her new home when she heard someone call out her name and latch onto her arm. With wide eyes her head swiveled around and she was looking into beautiful gold eyes, Inuyasha.

He slung his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her while she starred at his arm like it was venomous. "Now that is a mean look. I won't bite I swear." He gave her another smirk as she just kept looking at him like he was nuts. "Here let me walk you the rest of the way home." He gave her a charming smile.

"Umm ok then but I am just up the street you really don't have to."

"I want to walk you home. Let me put it this way. I find you strangely interesting. Usually girls fall at my feet for me... but not you. I like a challenge." He gave her another smirk before unwinding himself from her. She realized vaguely that they were at the foot of the stairs. Before she could respond to the weird comment he turned on his heel and walked away.

'Oh if you think I will fall at your feet you are so mistaken.' With the final thought she made her way up the stairs. This had definitely been an interesting day.

AN/ all right that is the end of the third chapter! Thanks to everyone who has left a review and given me some advice. It's really going to help me! Until next time, ciao.


	4. Rivalry

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

AN/ I apologize ahead of time if the chapters seem too short or if you think the plot is going too slow but I am trying. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and thanks for reading my story. Now on with it.

Chapter 4- Rivalry

Kagome started to trek up the stairs and after a couple minutes she finally reached the top. She glanced over to the left and noticed that her mother's car wasn't there and figured she may have run out to the grocery store since she wasn't starting her job until next Monday. Kagome stepped inside and kicked off her shoes at the front door before climbing up yet another set of stairs (she was getting really sick of stairs and it was only the first couple days).

She collapsed in her desk chair and switched her computer on. She still needed to set the thing up and download all her CDs onto it... she was way too lazy for this. She had just started to download her last CD when a wave of exhaustion swept over her. I guess the first day of school really takes a lot out of ya...

She glanced down at the dark house only to notice that her mom had still not come home. It didn't bother her too much, her mom probably just got a little lost down town. With another giant yawn she walked back to her bed collapsing onto it she was asleep within seconds.

Kagome woke up early the next morning (which probably meant the apocalypse was coming since she NEVER woke up early). At first she forgot where she was until she finally found her mind again and pushed herself out of the bed only to land hard onto the floor. She thanked Kami that the floor was a plush carpet and not wood or this woulda been a really horrible way to start out her second day of school.

Thinking about it yesterday really had been the most eventful school day she had probably ever had. I mean meeting Sango was a blessing since she now had a friend, or at least she hoped a soon-to-be friend, and that always made everything easier. Besides Sango also introduced her to Rin and she hoped they would get closer. She had been so scared that maybe she would have to go a couple weeks without having anyone to really talk to.

But then there was that Inuyasha guy... he had to be the strangest person she had ever met in her life. I mean he was such a... an egotistical, maniacal, asshole! Where did he get off calling her a wench? Plus he expected her to swoon when he did! The guy needed to get his facts straight... why would any normal girl even like that jerk...

'Cause he is amazingly hot.' Kagome furiously shook her head to get the traitorous thought out of her head. Where the hell did that come from? Sure he wasn't ugly but hot? No way not that arrogant asshole! She blew a random strand of hair that had found itself in her face. She just hoped today wouldn't be any worse then yesterday...

Slowly opening up her door she glanced down the hallway and the stairs to see if she could see any sign of life. Nothing... Shrugging she stepped back into her room and noticed the clock for the first time. It was 5 fucking a.m.! Ah what did she do to deserve this! Was Kami laughing down at her! 5 A.M. she had never even seen 5 A.M. on a clock before!

'Well I am already awake so might as well start to get ready. At least I won't be rushed today right?' She glanced out the window looking past the Goshinbuko tree and toward the city with all its flashing lights. She missed home...

Quickly brushing aside any negative thoughts she walked into her bathroom and started the shower (today she was smart and actually grabbed the right knob). She decided to take a nice long shower since she was up 2 hours earlier then normal. After hopping out of the shower and drying and brushing her hair until it practically sparkled she stepped out of her room. By now she could hear her mom cooking breakfast downstairs and smiled thinking she may actually have time to eat breakfast today.

Kagome threw open her closet-door and started to sift through the clothes there. She decided on a baby blue tank top with faded jeans. Slipping on some simple flip-flops and throwing on a bit of eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip-gloss she headed down stairs. By now it was already 7 o'clock but she didn't care much.

"Morning mom."

Korari turned around slightly startled at seeing her daughter up so early. "Good morning Kagome dear. Why I don't think I have ever seen you up and ready so early. Did you sleep well?"

Kagome just smiled at her mom giving her a little nod before digging into the plate of food that her mother had set in front of her. By the time she had finished with her food she still had about fifteen minutes before having to be at school but she decided to head out early anyway. Waving good-bye to her mom she headed out the front door.

Kagome looked ominously down at the stairs and started to imagine how long it would take to reach the bottom if someone fell. She figured that if she tripped she would be falling for an hour before reaching the bottom. She let out another nervous laugh before heading down the stairs making sure that she didn't trip over her own feet... she seemed to do that a lot.

Reaching the bottom she did a quick victory dance before looking around making sure that no one had seen it. Satisfied that she was alone she started to walk to school. Remembering the way it wasn't as hard as yesterday.

After a minute or two of walking she started to get really nervous. I mean she was used to walking by herself out in the country but in the middle of the city shouldn't there be other people? Maybe she was just over reacting but she wasn't getting the best vibe in the world right then. She started to walk a little faster and trying to keep her heart from beating too fast. She was over reacting that's it!

Well that's what she thought before two hands came out grabbing her rather roughly and pulling her off her feet and into the man. She tried to let out a little scream but one of his hands quickly covered her mouth.

"Well if it isn't the little girl that half-breed mutt seemed so intent on yesterday." She shivered a little at his voice. It was practically dripping with evil.

Kagome struggled against the man as much as she could but she couldn't dislodge him from her. Getting really freaked out now tears started to unwillingly leak out as she thought about if she had just left on time this wouldn't have happened. She heard the man laugh behind her as she started to cry.

"Naraku get your fucking hands off of her." Kagome heard Naraku let out an annoyed hiss before throwing her onto the ground. She whirled around to see what was going on. She saw the man that had her in his grip. His long black hair looked a little greasy and was unbound as it flowed down his back. His glowing red eyes were currently fixed on the man across from him. Kagome's eyes looked to see whom her savior were. It was Inuyasha.

She let out a little gasp when she noticed Inuyasha held a gun (hey she wasn't a gun expert but she knew what one looked like!) and was pointing it at Naraku looking completely capable of killing Naraku. She hadn't seen this serious of a face on him yesterday and it shocked her a bit.

Finally snapping back to Earth she fully realized what was going on. Inuyasha was about to shoot a man because he had been harassing her! Now she didn't know whether she should feel flattered, run for dear life away from all the crazy people here, or just stay there. Deciding running was the safest bet she grabbed her book bag that she had dropped when Naraku had grabbed her and bolted.

She heard Inuyasha yell out her name but she didn't really give a damn right then she just kept running. After a couple minutes she leaned against the fence outside of Hikage. She gasped for her breath when she faintly noticed Sango and Rin coming towards her.

Rin was the first one to speak "Oh Kagome what happened? You look like you just ran a marathon!"

"Yea, no kidding what's wrong?" Sango and Rin were looking at Kagome expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Well I left early this morning to get to school with a few minutes to spare when some nut case grabbed me and scarring the hell out of me. The Inuyasha showed up and pointed a gun at this guy telling him to let me go... I think he said his name was Naraku. I got freaked out cause... well an egotistical jerk that I had just slapped yesterday had a gun! So I ran away as fast as I could."

Sango and Rin shared a worried glance before Sango spoke up. "Are you sure Inuyasha said Naraku?" Sango's voice quivered slightly on Naraku's name as if even saying it was inviting evil.

Kagome nodded her head a little; she was positive that's what she heard.

"Well Kagome since you got mixed up in this I guess we better explain some things to you..." Rin nodded her head fervently agreeing with Sango. "Well remember when I said Inuyasha was in a gang (that's why he had a gun!)? This Naraku person is kinda like Inuyasha's rival I guess you could say. They are always getting into fights. But see Naraku doesn't really play by the rules. I guess he saw you and Inuyasha yesterday and thought that maybe you two had a thing for each other. So he tried to hurt you."

Kagome just starred at Sango like she was nuts. "So... so you're saying... THAT ARROGANT ASSHOLE IS GETTING ME IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE! WHEN I SEE HIM IN SCIENCE I AM POURING ACID ONTO HIS FACE!" Kagome stormed off in a little rage.

Rin and Sango just glanced at each other before laughing a little and ran to catch up to the furious Kagome before she could break any school property.

Kagome stormed into first period after remembering she had this class with Inuyasha as well. But to her utter disappointment he wasn't in there when she stepped inside. She noticed his friend... Miroku if she remembered correctly sitting there but there was no sign of Inuyasha.

Sango looked and also noticed Inuyasha's absence. "Hey Roku where is Yash?"

Miroku glanced up at Sango with his usual perverted grin. "Oh he is probably just being normal Inuyasha and skipping a class." Since Miroku seemed to think nothing was up Sango allowed herself to feel all right about it all too.

Kagome let out a frustrated groan. She had been looking for that jerk the whole day but didn't see him at all! 'The lousy jerk probably skipped school.'

'Or maybe he got hurt...' Kagome tried to push the thought out of her head but I mean if Inuyasha had a gun maybe the other guy did to! And Sango did say they were rivals... was he shot while she was running away like a coward!' These thoughts kept popping into her head and she got more and more worried. She wasn't able to concentrate on Sango ranting about how much of a pervert Miroku is since he grabbed her at least ten times in just PE.

"Sorry Sango but I'll call you later! I need to go check on something!" Kagome ran off leaving a very confused Sango in her wake. After running for about five minutes she rammed into someone and fell to the ground. She muttered a quick apology before jumping up again. Before she could start her mini marathon again the person grabbed onto her hand forcing her to turn and actually look at him.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk is that any way to treat someone you just rammed into?" She looked up into the mischievous gold eyes of non-other then Inuyasha. She starred at him for minute... he looked perfectly fine! What the hell? She had been freaking out for the whole time for nothing! The inconsiderate jerk! Pulling back her hand she slapped him once again very hard against the face before yanking her hand away from his and storming off.

Inuyasha ran his hand along his cheek where she had slapped him and allowed a playful smile to grace his lips. He jogged until he had caught up to her. "Hey what the hell was that for!"

Kagome turned around and glared at him. "I was so worried about you! I thought that you had been shot or something because of me and... and you had just decided to skip school!"

Kagome stormed off again leaving Inuyasha slightly stunned. 'She was worried about me? I knew she was in love with me.' With an arrogant smirk he once again caught up to her. "Aw, I'm touched Kagome. You actually care about me, I knew it."

She blushed slightly startled. "I... I don't care about you at all! I just wanted to yell at you for getting me into trouble with that guy this morning! I mean if you didn't follow me like yesterday like you are doing right now he would never have bothered me!"

Inuyasha felt a light twinge of guilt knowing she was right. "Well since he already thinks you are madly in love with me..." Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome to stop her from walking ahead and force her to listen to him. "Why don't we just go out?"

Kagome looked at him like he had seriously gone mad. "What?"

He laughed a bit at her confused look. "Well think about it... he already thinks we are an item so he isn't going to leave you alone... besides I think he has a thing for you." He noticed Kagome visible cringe at that. He let out a soft laugh. "Besides you noticed yesterday how Kikyo was hanging off of me... if you're my girlfriend then she can finally get off my back! Come on it's a win-win situation..." He looked back at Kagome to see what she thought.

"No way in hell." With that said Kagome walked right past Inuyasha intent on getting home without another incident.

"Hey wait a minute! Why the hell not!"

"Because last time I checked you were an asshole and I am NOT gonna go out with you so just give up! Find some other girl to bother! Then Naraku will leave me alone and go after her and Kikyo will get off my back and my life will be simple again!" Kagome stormed off leaving a slightly stunned but stubborn Inuyasha behind her.

After Kagome had gone out of sight Inuyasha let out a small smirk. Oh he did love challenges and she was definitely a challenge. It was really simple though... all he had to do to get her to agree to go out with him was find her one weakness. Something that will just make her melt... or at least melt enough to agree to one date if nothing else. With a smile he turned on his heel not quite ready to go home yet. He needed to go to Sango's house to ask her a couple questions...

Kagome threw open the door so forcefully that she swore she put a hole in the wall where the door hit it. Her mother stepped out of the kitchen looking slightly worried at the ferocity that shone on her daughter's face.

"Kagome did something happen at school today?"

"Yes! On the way to school some asshole grabs me then another asshole from my class saves me but I hate him. Then he tries to get me to go out with him just so this really really really annoying girl will get off his back but I hate him and I am not going out with him!"

"Well that's nice dear, dinner will be at 7!" Kagome gave her mom a 'what the hell' look before deciding her mother hadn't heard a word she said and started to head upstairs.

Kagome was sitting at her desk writing in the journal she had recently unearthed from all the wreckage around her. She had had the journal for a couple years now; her father had given it to her for her 13th birthday.

She was startled out of her writing when her cell phone lying ignored on the bed started to ring. She had just gotten the cell phone and nobody except Sango and Rin knew the number yet.

"Hello this is Kagome."

"Hey Kags." Kagome gave the phone a weird look. That was definitely not Sango or Rin... yet the voice seemed familiar.

"Umm who is this?" She heard a little laugh from the other side and frowned slightly not finding the humor in it.

"Aww you forgot who I am already Kags? I am so hurt." Kagome froze she recognized the voice!

"Inuyasha how the hell did you get this number! Only Rin and Sango... ahhh Sango that traitor! She gave you the number didn't she!" Kagome frowned and started to think of ways to get back at Sango.

"Well what did you want?" Kagome knew she was being really rude but this guy was really starting to annoy her.

"I just wanted to talk to you baby."

"DON'T CALL ME BABY AND DON'T CALL ME AGAIN!" Kagome quickly hung up the phone and threw it to the other side of the room. How dare that little bastard...

Inuyasha looked down at his phone realizing she had hung up on him. He just laughed a little. You would think something like all this would annoy Inuyasha but he found it interesting. This was the first time he wanted a girl and she had said no to him. It only made him want her even more. But he was worried... After Kagome had run away that morning Naraku had said he 'wanted her' and it freaked Inuyasha out. I mean except for the string on curses she had said to him in the last couple days she seemed like a nice girl. Naraku would ruin her...

He leaned back on his bed starring up at the ceiling. Really it was a miracle he was able to get to his red and black silk bed. His room was so cluttered you couldn't even see the blood red plush carpet. It was buried under piles of clothes, mags, and other junk. He ran his hand through his hair.

He had been able to find out a little from Sango but she really didn't know that much about Kagome's past yet. She had told him her cell phone number, that she had moved here from a small town in the back-end of nowhere, and various other things but nothing he could really use to get her to like him.

"Inuyasha, you have to clean up this damn room already." Inuyasha's ears perked up as he flipped over to see his older brother starring at his room in what could only be described as disgust.

"Aw Fluffy does my room disgust you?" Inuyasha just chuckled a bit when Sesshomaru glared daggers at him for calling him Fluffy before he turned around and headed down to hall to him room.

He let out a sigh. School was getting annoying maybe he should skip again tomorrow... or he can go and annoy the hell out of his little fixation. He smirked and hopped out of his bed to go downstairs to watch TV or something along those lines.

"But Sango you actually gave him my phone number! You know how much he bothers me!" Kagome had decided to call Sango up right after getting off the phone with Inuyasha to complain.

"Calm down Kagome, he came to my house and asked me what I knew about you. I really didn't tell him that much at all!" If Sango hadn't been on the phone she probably woulda been laughing her ass off at Kagome.

"He's so annoying though! I mean he doesn't know how to back off or something!" Kagome let out a frustrated moan as she collapsed back onto her bed.

"Ok then I'm sorry I'm sorry! I won't tell him anything else! Better?"

"Yea I guess... he just annoys me so much." Kagome let out another sigh before she heard her mom yelling up to her that it was time for dinner. "Well Sango I got to go so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Yea, bye Kags." Sango heard a click coming from the other side telling her Kagome had hung up. She dropped the phone blowing a strand of hair from her face. School had gotten a little more hectic since Kagome had come she could imagine how much worse it could it.

Sango jumped a little when she heard the phone go off again. "Hello this is Sango."

"Hello my love will you bare my child?" Sango starred at the phone for a minute before just hanging up. 'Stupid Miroku...'

It was another normal morning. Kagome woke up ten minutes late, was running around like a headless chicken trying to get ready in time, ended up tripping on her shoe laces and rolling down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. She had almost reached the edge of the stairs when she heard something honk to the left of her.

"Hey babe want a ride?" Kagome just starred at Inuyasha not awake enough to comprehend what he had said.

"How did you get up here with a car?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she had lost her mind... well maybe she had. "Oh I don't know maybe the driveway right behind me."

Kagome glared at him. It was way too early to be dealing with him. "I don't need a ride from you!" She was about to head down the stairs.

"Fine then you can be late for school." Kagome's head snapped up at the comment 'oh shit I wasted too much time talking to him! I can't get to school if I walk now!' She sent him a glare before walking over to the car. He just smirked and opened up the passenger door for her and got into the driver's seat.

"Now come on I don't want to be late." Kagome was still glaring at him as she talked and he still had that annoying, arrogant, sexy smirk... wait sexy? Where the hell did that come from? It must be because she was still half-asleep... yea that was it.

"Sure thing princess." He stepped down on the gas pedal... hard.

Kagome choose to ignore the 'princess' comment due to the fact that she was holding onto the armrest and dashboard for dear life. When she told Inuyasha to hurry up she didn't mean for him to go 120 mph over the speed limit! By the time they pulled into the parking lot Kagome was mumbling every prayer she knew and praying to anyone up there that would listen that she survive the car ride.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who had turned really pale and he could hear her whispering to Kami and everyone else. "Well you did tell me to go fast." Kagome opened up her eyes and looked at him like he was a madman sent to torture her. Inuyasha got out of the car and opened up the door for Kagome and held onto her arm as she tried to learn how to stand again.

"Thanks for the ride, now bye." Kagome started to walk off with Inuyasha trailing slightly behind her. Oh that girl hated him but he just wanted her more every time she blew him off.

Kagome was walking down the hall with Sango, Rin, and another girl named Ayame. She hadn't met Ayame before because she had been on a little vacation when she had first come here.

"So I heard a lot of gossip about you and Inuyasha." Ayame said offhandedly like it really wasn't a big deal. Well she hadn't thought it was a big deal until she practically saw fire come out of Kagome's eyes at the mention of Inuyasha's name.

Sango laughed at the enraged Kagome and the slightly terrified Ayame. "Oh yea didn't you hear? They are the new couple!" Rin and Sango started to laugh as Kagome glared at them.

"That is NOT true! I hate that egotistical, jackass, arrogant, bastard!"

"Yea it sounds like true love to me!" Rin had chirped only to earn a death glare by Kagome. If looks could kill Rin would be a pile of ashes. She laughed nervously but with Sango and Ayame in the background laughing their asses off she couldn't feel _that _threatened.

"What is this I hear about you and MY Inuyasha?" The group of friends looked up to see Kikyo flanked by her two little sidekicks again glaring at her. "I thought I told you that he was mine and you to back off!"

"Look I don't like him! If it was up to me I wouldn't ever see him again!" 'Well that's not true I mean he did save me from Naraku...' Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by a couple gasps around her.

She looked up to see Kikyo's hand right in front of her looking like she was about to slap her but Inuyasha held onto her wrist stopping her in the act. He was glaring down at Kikyo who looked like she wanted to disappear. He threw down her hand and grabbed onto Kagome's. He started to pull her away from the scene and as they stepped off into a more deserted hallway she could hear them whispering about her.

"Thanks and all but I coulda handled that! You didn't need to interfere or anything..." She looked up at Inuyasha and noted that he looked a little worried.

"Well you didn't look like you were handling it! Kami have some gratitude I was just helping you out!"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha knowing he was right. He had been trying to help her just then, this morning with the car ride and with Naraku and she was acting like he was the enemy. Letting out a little sigh she said "I'm sorry... thanks for helping me."

Inuyasha looked down at her startled. He really hadn't expected her to apologize. "Well we're going to be late to first period if we don't hurry up." He started to drag her to the class and even after she had walked a little faster to keep up with him he never let go of her hand.

AN/ So what did you think? Please review!


	5. Italy Part 1

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

Chapter 5- Italy Part 1 

Kagome blushed slightly when she noticed that Inuyasha had not let go of her hand. After a little while Inuyasha finally let go of it when they were outside the door to their first period. Inuyasha noticed the small blush on Kagome's cheeks and gave her a little wink. She was startled at first but simply rolled her eyes and pushed him aside so she could get to the door and go into the room.

Kagome took her seat next to Sango giving her a little wave first. Sango smiled back and said a quick hello and then they immediately started to gossip about various different topics while Inuyasha sat next to Miroku hitting him lightly on the head when he noticed where Miroku's gaze was focused.

"Man you gotta stop starring at Sango's ass all day." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha because of the comment but he didn't really seemed fazed at all.

"Well Inuyasha you just don't seem to realize how wonderful Sango's ass is." Miroku laughed a little as Inuyasha rolled his eyes... the guy was completely hopeless but he was also his best friend so what was he really gonna do about it?

"Hey Miroku I ran into Naraku again yesterday." Inuyasha glanced at Miroku to see his reaction.

"Well what did the bastard have to say now? After the fight in the subway last weekend we really haven't gotten into a serious fight with them since..."

"It was about Kagome... the guy seems completely obsessed! He told me 'I better hand over the girl or else'" Inuyasha rolled his eyes but Miroku seemed to be really serious.

"Man that is not something to joke around about. You know him once he gets his mind set on something there is nothing that can put him off."

'Damn Miroku is right... and I really didn't want that girl getting mixed up with Naraku. I guess I shoulda thought ahead before slinging my arm around her and acting like we were together...'

Inuyasha was about to say something else but before anybody could say anything else the teacher strode in and immediately shut everyone up. "Class since it is toward the end of the semester we will have our annual class field trip next week. I realize this is extremely short notice and I apologize but you'll have to deal with it." She looked around the room to see everyone's reactions to the news.

People around the class started to whisper excitedly about where the trip will be this year. "Class... class quiet down... I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" The class quickly stopped mid-sentence and starred at the teacher in compete silence (some didn't even breathe). "That's much better. Now the trip will be to Italy this year."

Immediately everybody in the class went into chaotic mode. The girls were all sighing dramatically at the chance to see some hot Italians (they were voted the hottest men in the world) and the guys were equally excited about the lowered drinking age in Italy (typical huh?).

"Oh Sango this is great! I've always wanted to go to Italy! This is amazing!" Kagome was practically squealing in anticipation.

"I know! I can't wait!" Sango and Kagome continued excitedly about what they would do if they went to Italy.

"So Yash are you gonna go on the class trip this year? I think I'll go this year... Italy sounds like a pretty good place to go, eh? At least a lot better then last years trip.

Inuyasha thought for a minute about it, "Yea I guess I'll go this year. I mean it will sure beat sitting around here for the two weeks. Besides I got to expand my horizons. I've never had an Italian chick before." Miroku laughed at the last statement and completely agreed with Inuyasha's logic. Typical guys...

The teacher shut everybody up again and started to lecture about the importance of expanding your horizons (Inuyasha and Miroku quietly laughed) and how everyone should know and be fluent wit a second language but nobody was paying too much attention now. Everyone was thinking about Italy.

Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome, "So Kags you going on the trip?"

Kagome shivered slightly when she felt Inuyasha's breath brush against her neck. "Yea I want to go but I got to ask my mom first."

Inuyasha smiled a bit; "Well I hope I'll see you on that 10 hour flight. Maybe we could join the mile high club."

"I change my mind I don't think I will be going." Kagome heard Inuyasha laugh a little at the insult. Kami this guy never took anything she said personally!

"Now Kags that hurts my feelings..." He made sure that she could feel his words against the back of her neck and he could hear her heart beat jump a bit. Satisfied he leaned back in his chair and started to chat with Miroku quietly.

Kagome glanced over to Sango seeing her completely preoccupied with the fact that Miroku's hand was firmly planted on her while he chatted with Inuyasha. Kagome smirked (damn he was starting to wear off on her!) and counted down to three before a loud slap was heard throughout the room. The teacher's head snapped up demanding what happened. Everybody just pointed at Miroku and she seemed to take the hint and completely ignored it.

"Is it really _that _normal for him to grope a girl in class? I mean the teacher didn't even seem to care."

"Unfortunately it is really normal for that pervert." Sango continued to glare at the half unconscious Miroku while answering her question.

Kagome just smiled. For some reason no matter how much Sango complained about Miroku she got the feeling that she liked him. But she would mention that later... much later. She didn't need to start a war in the middle of class.

All day the only thing anyone was talking about was the trip to Italy.

"So Rin, Ayame are you two going to go?" Kagome asked. They were sitting outside again for lunch and Kagome was simply starring at the food she had bought. She hadn't expected the food to be good but she definitely hadn't expected the food to _growl _at her when she poked it with her plastic fork! In the back of her mind she knew that the lunch ladies were secretly trying to kill off the student population...

"Yea I think I will go. I mean its Italy! That's so romantic!" Ayame let out a little sigh and clasped her hands together getting a starry eyed look. She was way into the romantic stuff and a trip to Italy, in her mind, was the most romantic thing in the world.

Rin giggled a bit as their overly dramatic friend before answering Kagome's question, "I think I will also go. I always wanted to go to Europe and this is about the only chance I may get! I really want to go to Rome and see all the architect, it should be beautiful." Sango nodded with Rin.

"What about you Kag-chan?" Sango looked expectantly at Kagome.

"Oh I really want to go! Italy sounds so amazing. But we just moved here and I don't know if my mom will let me go... it is a lot of money." Kagome looked sadly back down at her food... well where her food was. It was currently crawling away. Kagome flinched slightly.

"Kagome... did your lunch just... crawl away?" Sango had a completely sickened look on her face.

"You know what Sango? I think my food _did_ just crawl away from me! What the hell are they feeding us!"

Everybody laughed along until someone approached Kagome from behind. "Hello Higurashi."

Kagome turned around a little startled that someone had called her by her last name like that. She saw a very handsome boy standing there. "Oh hello." Kagome smiled shyly at him.

"My name is Hojo and I was wondering if you would like to go out with my this weekend... maybe to the movies?" Hojo looked hopefully at Kagome but before she could answer Inuyasha approached the group.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Hojo turned around startled only to see Inuyasha standing over him and glaring down. If looks could kill Hojo would be dead ten times over by now.

"Oh I was just asking Ms. Higurashi out..." He looked nervously from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again.

"Well tough luck cause she cant go out with you." Inuyasha continued to glare at Hojo.

"Woah hold on a minute! Who died and made you my mother! I can go out with whoever I want to and whenever I feel like it!" Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha before getting up and storming off with the other girls tagging behind... she never did give an answer to Hojo.

"Look I don't give a damn who you are but unless you have a death wish you back off of Kagome, got it?" Inuyasha stormed off in the other direction leaving Hojo alone and confused.

'Wow Inuyasha seems serious about this one... but Higurashi is so cute... I must have a death wish.' Hojo let out a defeated sigh. You just don't go messing with Inuyasha, nobody ever did. He could kick your ass in a second. 'Well I won't give up on Higurashi! I will just avoid Inuyasha!' Smiling triumphantly Hojo walked to his next class.

In science the class had to get into their assigned groups and dissect a poor defenseless frog... well it was dead but still!

"What was up with you trying to scare Hojo off at lunch? You were being so possessive!" Kagome glanced up from the frog on their desk looking straight at Inuyasha.

"Hojo is such a pansy... you deserve someone better then _him._" Inuyasha glared down at the frog not meeting Kagome's eyes. She blushed slightly at what Inuyasha had said.

'Does he really mean that?' She shook her head a bit and slapped herself lightly. She really needed to stop thinking about Inuyasha like he was something special cause he wasn't! 'Except for those adorable puppy ears...' AHH where did that come from! Traitorous mind!

When Kagome finally snapped out of it she saw Inuyasha looking at her like she had just been possessed by something. "what are you looking at!"

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha was still looking at her like she was insane.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Kagome glared a bit at him.

"Well cause you just hit yourself..." Kagome blushed lightly. 'I can't believe I actually slapped myself! That was supposed to be a mental slap! Ugh idiot...'

"Well I am fine now leave me alone and mutilate the stupid frog!"

Inuyasha laughed a bit and went back to dissecting the frog with Kagome. Kagome didn't know what she had done to deserve the torture Inuyasha was putting her through.

The next few days at school practically flew by and before she knew it the bell had already rung 6th period on Friday signaling the end of her very first week in Tokyo. She let out a small sigh of relieve while getting changed back into her normal clothes in the locker room. Sango was chatting away about Italy, It turns out after much arguing and grief Kagome had been able to convince her mother to let her go on the trip. Sango, Rin, and Ayame were also going... unfortunately so was Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome smiled a bit imagining how long it would take Sango to snap while stuck on the incredibly long flight to Italy. They would be flying to Venice and staying there a couple days before hopping over Florence, to Kagome's dismay, and landing in Rome to spend most of the remaining time there. From Rome the party would be taking a bus south to Naples for the last couple days. Except for skipping Florence Kagome was fairly pleased with the plans.

"So Kagome how about this weekend we go to the mall and buy a bunch of new outfits for the trip? I mean we got to look good for all those foreign guys." Kagome laughed a bit at Sango's comment.

"Well I have some extra cash from helping Gramps around the shrine the past week so I think it'll be fine." Kagome smiled thinking about all the new clothes she could get.

"All right then it sounds like a plan! How bout I drive around and pick you up say around 2 on Saturday? Maybe Rin and Ayame will also join us!"

"That sounds awesome! Well this is where we split up. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye." Kagome waved good bye to Sango before turning down the other street and heading towards her house.

"Hey Kags wait up!" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha jogging a bit to catch up to her. She rolled her eyes and turned to keep walking.

"Hey I told you to wait up!" Inuyasha had appeared next to her and was glaring a bit at her for not listening to him.

"Well you're a demon I thought you were perfectly capable of catching up to me!" Kagome returned his glare with one of her own. "Besides why do you keep following me home?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself too much. I live down the street from you idiot. This is the quickest route back to my house when I'm not driving."

"Oh I didn't know you lived near me... and why aren't you driving?"

"Sometimes I feel like walking, besides if I drive I wouldn't be able to bother you as much now would I?" Inuyasha laughed when he saw her roll her eyes at him.

"You really are a bother you know that?"

"Any other girl would die to be in your place Kags."

"Well maybe I am not 'any other girl' now am I?" With that said she started to jog up the stairs to the shrine.

When she got home she swung open the door and ran into the kitchen to tell her mom that she would be shopping with Sango tomorrow only to find a note on the counter.

**Dear Kagome,**

**Sorry about the short notice but I am with your grandfather and Souta for awhile. We probably won't be home till tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry you aren't missing anything. I left money on the counter for ordering some pizza.**

**Love, **

** Mom**

Kagome let out a little sigh after rereading the note. She really hated being home alone. Picking up the phone she dialed the number to the pizza place and ordered one small pizza.

Deciding that there was nothing better to do tonight she waited a little while for the pizza to arrive then went over to the TV to pop in a horror movie to watch. She hadn't seen the movie yet but she heard it was good. Something about a man kidnapping college students then letting them go just so he could hunt them down and kill them, interesting huh?

About an hour into the movie Kagome was regretting putting it in. She shoulda watched cartoons. But she was currently hiding under the couch whispering something about finding a happy place while the madman was about to hack up this poor stupid girl.

At the worst possible time Kagome heard a loud bang coming from her front door and she jumped up from under the couch screaming bloody murder.

Turning around to face the door she heard a very familiar laugh coming from behind it. Not wanting to be too hasty and throw open the door only to see a nutcase with an ax there she quietly crept up to the door and peered through the little hole (she forgot what it was called.). Not seeing anyone there she let out a little sigh opening up the door a crack and peeking out a little.

"Hey."

Kagome jumped up again screaming and wheeled around hitting the ax murderer in the head with her currently half-empty bowl of popcorn. She glanced over to see who she had hit only to find a very pissed off half-demon on her doorstep.

Laughing nervously she bolted inside and was running up the stairs with Inuyasha right behind her. In the background she could faintly hear the sound of a very gory scene from the movie and was almost happy Inuyasha had interrupted her... almost happy.

At the top of the stairs she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap tightly around her as he gently pushed her against the wall. Her breath hitched and her heart seemed to pound against her chest when she felt herself pressed between his body and the wall. His hands were holding onto her arms and effectively pinning her to the wall while the rest of his body was against hers.

She saw his face getting closer to hers until their noses were practically touching. Closing her eyes she expected the worse as she felt him getting even closer to her if that was at all possible.

"You know you are pretty cute when you blush."

"Huh? What the hell?" Kagome heard him laugh a little as he let her go from their position.

"Well you _do _look quite flustered... were you expecting me to kiss you or something?" Kagome glanced up at the arrogant smirk on his face as he leaned down close to her again.

"Ha you wish! Why would I want to kiss someone like you?" Kagome pushed him back off of her and started to walk back down the stairs with Inuyasha in tow behind her. 'What are you talking about girl? You know you wanted him to kiss you.' Kagome pushed the thought to the back of her head denying it.

"Well if you weren't expecting a kiss why was her heart beating so fast?"

Kagome blushed 'Oh yea I forgot he is part demon! He could probably hear my heart pounding...' "Well I was just watching a scary movie and you came at a very bad time!" Secretly applauding herself for the quick excuse she sat back down on the couch. "Besides I wasted the rest of my popcorn on you!"

Inuyasha laughed as he plopped down on the couch next to her. The movie credits were just starting to roll and he heard her sigh in disappointment at missing the ending. He closed his eyes and leaned back a bit trying to get his own heart to stop racing. For a second there he really had thought he was going to kiss her but... I guess he just wasn't in the mood...

"Hello! Earth to Inuyasha! I asked you a question you know?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he gave her a confused look having totally missed the question.

She let out a little sigh; "I asked why you were here."

"Oh." He shrugged a bit; "I guess I was just bored and considering Miroku lives practically on the other side of town I would come and visit with you." Instead of yelling at him like he assumed she would he just heard a small yawn from her direction. Looking over he saw her desperately trying to stay awake... and was currently losing that battle.

Smiling a bit he stood up and leaned over her picking her up bridle style.

"What do you think you're doing! **Yawn** let me down!" Kagome pouted up at him as he started to head up the stairs using his nose to try to figure out where her room was.

"I am being a gentleman and letting you get some sleep."

"What if I don't want you to carry me!"

"Well then you're just gonna have to deal with it Kags cause it's too late for complaints now." With a few inaudible mumbles she finally started to drift off to sleep as Inuyasha set her down in her bed. Running a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. He didn't even know why or how he had ended up here of all places but it didn't really matter now.

She really was cute when she was asleep... or maybe it was just because she wasn't yelling at him. Either way he liked it like this. Glancing down at the clock by her bed he saw that it was way past midnight. 'Sesshomaru will probably want me home by now... damn older brother.' He started to walk out the door when he noticed a picture standing beside a journal.

The picture had what he assumed was a younger version of the Kagome he knew with an older man... probably her father. They were both covered in baby blue paint and were standing in the room they had probably just painted. The room was empty except for a small vase of flowers on the windowsill. Kagome looked so happy with paint covering her from head to toe. He gave one last glance at the photo before walking out making sure to lock the front door behind him just in case.

The next day Kagome sat with Sango, Ayame, and Rin at the food court in the mall telling them all about last night.

"Oh Kagome that is so romantic!" Kagome starred at Ayame like she had grown a second head or something.

"What do you mean romantic! The jerk interrupted my movie, scared the living day lights out of me, and then harassed me! How is that romantic?"

"Aw, it sounds like love to me!" Kagome glared daggers at Rin making her hide as best she could behind the giant slushy she was currently devouring.

"Don't take your obvious sexual tension out on poor little Rin."

"SANGO THERE IS NO SEXUAL TENSION!" Kagome suddenly noticed everyone at the tables near theirs starring at her. She growled at them until they all turned around acting like they didn't see anything.

"Whatever you say Kag-chan but it sure sounds like sexual tension to me." Sango winked playfully at Kagome.

"Whatever, let's just go shopping! That's what we came here to do remember? Not talk about my love life!"

"Oh, she said 'love' life meaning there is some love there!" Kagome glared at Rin before storming off hearing everyone else laugh along following her into the next store. Soon all bad feelings were forgotten as some serious shopping started.

By the end of their six-hour shopping spree Kagome had at least ten new outfits and was perfectly content with life. Sango drove by the shrine first to drop Kagome off and they waved goodbye. The next time they would see each other would be at the airport on their way to Italy. How wonderful.

"Do you have your pajamas?"

"Yes mom..."

"How about all your shampoo and toothpaste?"

"I got all that too..."

"Money?

"Yes."

"Do you have..."

"MOM chill out I have everything. Now Sango is almost here and I got to go!" She grabbed her things giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek when she heard Sango honk the horn outside of the house.

"DID YOU FORGET YOUR UNDERWEAR?" Kagome nearly fainted on the spot when she heard Sango start to laugh her ass off in the car.

"MOM! I said I had everything!" She was about 20 different shades of red as she stepped into the car with Sango who was currently leaning over the steering wheel laughing at Kagome.

"Come on we're going to be late." Sango didn't answer she just laughed a little more as she sped out of the driveway and toward the airport where they would meet up with the rest of the students going.

Kagome soon forgot about her embarrassing mother as thoughts of shopping in Rome and riding a gondola in Venice started to fill her thoughts. It was a wonderful day...

AN/ OK that was chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I appreciate it so much and thanks for reading my story. The next chapter will mostly be the airport scene and the flight. Then unto Italy! 3 review please.


	6. Italy part 2

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 6- Italy Part 2 

Kagome and Sango arrived at the airport after cutting off over a hundred people on the highway with an hour to spare at the terminal. They could get something to snack on (mainly lots of soda and sweets so they could be on a sugar high during the whole plane ride) and make sure they had everything they needed before taking off. Not that it would really matter now since they were already there but oh well.

When Kagome and Sango got to the airport it was mayhem. Tall men in business suits were running all over the place trying to get to their planes so they could make an important business meetings. Women with babies in their arms trying to console them while the child screamed and cried. Constant beeping was coming from the security gates where people were not so patiently waiting their turn.

"Now I know why we drove here instead of flying." Kagome muttered under her breath as she starred at all the people.

"Yea but you'd be surprised to know that this is actually a slow day!" Sango seemed pleased by the amount of people here and Kagome could only imagine how many people they could cram into here on a busy day.

"Well come on we better go ahead and get through security now." Sango started to head over to the line since they already had their tickets in hand. Kagome followed behind her obediently not really feeling like staying in the middle of the room much longer.

"Sango we've been in this line for like half an hour already! When will it ever end!" Kagome was slumped over her carry on suitcase tired of standing.

"Don't worry Kag-chan we're almost through it all." Sango also looked exhausted of standing in the ridiculous line.

"All right miss you next." Sango and Kagome glanced up to see the security guard ushering them to the screen. They both slipped off their shoes and piled them onto the conveyer belt with the rest of their items that might set off the metal detector. Sango ended up making it through the detector just fine but poor Kagome wasn't so lucky.

Apparently somewhere along the line Kagome's batteries had ended up in her pocket and the guards thinking she had bombs on her practically tackled her to the ground and dragged her aside from everyone else. Sango was standing there carrying their stuff and waving innocently at her as she was dragged away. After fifteen minutes and much interrogation Kagome was allowed to leave and dragged herself over to the little airport restaurant Sango was waiting at.

"What was all that about Kagome?" Sango continued to sip on the drink she had bought while waiting for an explanation.

"Oh really it wasn't a big deal. I forgot to take out the batteries and they thought I had bombs on me. But I got off the hook and everything is cool now."

"Well that's good. What a wonderful way to start the vacation huh?" Sango smiled and laughed at her poor misfortunate friend.

Kagome sat down at the table making sure she didn't ruin her hip-huggers by sitting in some ketchup that some jerk had spilt and forgot to clean it up. She had decided to wear comfortable clothes on the plane and had decided on a simple baby blue tank top that said 'Chilling with my Peeps' on it. Under the Peeps it had a picture of the little peep chicks. She loved that candy. Every year when Easter rolled around she would stock up on enough of it to last her months! She had her hair pulled back in a low loose ponytail with little strands of hair framing her face. Sango was dressed similar but with a black shirt that had 'The Evil Twin' written on it. Kagome had wanted to steal the shirt but alas Sango wouldn't let her.

"Oh my Kami Kagome I can't believe we are actually going to Italy! This is like a dream!" Sango squealed happily while slurping down her soda. They had decided to just grab some drinks and not waste all their money on horrible airport food.

"Yea I know... but where are Ayame and Rin? Weren't they supposed to meet us here?" Kagome glanced up and down the terminal searching for any sign of Ayame's bobbing red head that would be so noticeable among the black and brown hair. Not seeing any sign of them she went back to drinking her soda.

"Oh they are probably running late like always. You should know how they are by now." Kagome smiled a little. Yea Ayame always did seem to be late because she was so spastic yet cared so much about how she looked... it wasn't the safest combination in the world and poor simple little Rin was always caught up in the middle.

"Hey Kagome! Sango!"

Kagome and Sango both turned around after hearing their names yelled from about 100 yards down the terminal and saw Ayame and Rin jogging up to them lugging around a giant bag each to take on the airplane. They refused to be bored for one second of the super long flight so they made sure to pack a laptop, mp3 player, CD player just in case, playing cards, and anything else you could probably think of.

Ayame was wearing a camouflage shirt with 'You can't see me' written across the chest and she was wearing a pair of faded jeans with them. Rin was dressed up cutely in a nice yellow spring dress since the weather was supposed to be beautiful when they landed.

"Wow, I'm shocked Ayame! You were only... ten minutes late! This must be a record for you." Kagome was trying not to laugh at the way Ayame stuck her tongue out at Sango in response. Sango took her chopsticks (don't ask why she had them with a soda but she is just magical... yea that's it!) and clamped down on Ayame's exposed tongue... really she shouldn't just stick her tongue out at people. You never know what may happen! Ayame was making gagging sounds in the background after Sango had let her go. She had been laughing too hard to keep hold.

"Oh ha Sango. I'll let you know I was not late you were just early!" was Ayame's oh-so-intelligent response when she finally regained control of her tongue. Kagome smiled and laughed along with her friends until she saw a familiar set of silver dog-ears floating among the crowd and heading their way. She saw _him _emerge. He was wearing his usual red shirt that happened to show off his body and a pair of ripped jeans. His hair was down today and flowed down his back. Kami she wished her hair was that effortlessly beautiful like his. Beautiful hair was wasted on him...

Rin heard Kagome groan and glanced over searching for what she was looking at. "Oh, Kagome has spotted her lover."

Ayame and Sango's heads snapped up and looked to where Rin was pointing noticing Inuyasha and Miroku approaching the gate.

"HE IS NOT MY LOVER!" A blush was apparent on Kagome's face.

"Who's not your lover?" Kagome jumped a foot out of her chair and wheeled around to see Inuyasha starring at her (how the hell did he get there so fast!). Miroku had already left his side to flirt with a very annoyed Sango. The very 'annoyed' Sango was blushing furiously at something that he whispered in her ear... well she _was _blushing until he groped her and she gave him a good slap across the face.

"Umm... no one?" She looked up innocently at him.

"Right whatever you say sweetheart."

Kagome blushed a bit at the nickname (damn she couldn't remember a time she had blushed so much in her life before she moved here...) as he pulled up a chair to their table. She heard Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Miroku making ooh'ing and ahh'ing sounds in the background. She shut them up with one stern glare.

"So almost ready for the plane ride ladies?" Miroku smiled innocently trying to get a conversation going because of the awkward silence that had settled over the table.

"Miroku shut up..."

"Aww come on Sango I was just asking an innocent question!" Miroku made a very fake pouting face in Sango's direction.

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is innocent..." she hissed in response. Everyone laughed a bit as Miroku and Sango continued to argue about pretty much nothing. Kagome had by that time grown used to their constant bickering. Well Sango's constant bickering and Miroku's constant groping.

"Hey guys I think it's about time to head back to our gate and check in with the teach." Inuyasha stood up and beckoned the others to follow his lead.

Kagome glanced over to the gate and noticed that indeed their teacher was there and many of the other students were gathered around. She stood up and took a last drink before tossing the cup into the garbage can.

They all checked in with the teacher before taking a seat by the window so they could see the plane they would be riding. It wasn't a very large plane... probably just big enough to fit the class on it but that's all they really needed. Kagome was about to pull out her mp3 player but Sango reminded her that the plane was about to board anyway so it was pointless to really get out anything or do anything. They just waited in pretty much silence until it was time for them to board the plane.

Kagome and Sango would be sitting together with Ayame and Rin right in front of them. Luckily for the girls Inuyasha and Miroku were to be sitting two seats down from them and on the other side of the plane. The seats behind Kagome and Sango would be empty.

"The plane isn't that big is it Sango?" Kagome squeezed past her other classmates that were trying to get situated and down the skinny aisle to her seat with Sango. Ayame and Rin had already reached their seats by some miracle... probably because Ayame shoved everyone out of her way so she would get there faster. Sango wanted to follow her example but Kagome decided to waste two minutes and try not to make anyone angry with them.

"Well the plane only needs to fit us really so what's the point of having a giant ass plane?" Kagome just sighed at Sango's reasoning. She had kind of been hoping that there would be a lot of people on the plane so maybe she could well meet someone new.

"Sango! Oh no I forgot to buy gum!" Kagome sat down with a groan banging her head lightly on the back of Ayame's chair.

"Kagome, calm down why do you need gum?" Sango crawled over Kagome and sat down by the window trying to get as comfortable as humanly possible in the stuffy plane.

"Well cause my ears will pop and you will have to listen to me complain the whole ten hours about it till we land in Italy!" Kagome gave Sango a little glare at Sango to show her she was being serious.

Sango just laughed at the despairing Kagome. The girl was so over-dramatic.

"Need a piece of gum?" Kagome turned adoring eyes to the person offering her gum until she saw his face.

"Not from you..." Kagome turned in her seat and had her back to Inuyasha who was standing in the aisle holding out a pack of gum to her.

"Now come on Kagome you want gum don't you? And I am trying to be a nice guy and give it to you!" Inuyasha wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world and he just wanted to give her the gum, have her thank him and call him her hero, then go back to his seat! Is that too much to ask?

"That's what I'm worried about! You're being so nice... maybe you poisoned it..." Kagome starred at the gum like it was going to jump out of it's wrapper and eat her alive.

"Look I'm just trying to be nice you don't have to be such a bitch!" Inuyasha dropped the pack of gum into Kagome's lap and before she could talk back he was walking to his seat. She saw him flop down next to Miroku and started to chat with him.

"Kagome why did you get so defensive?" Ayame and Rin had by that time turned around in their seats to watch the little chat between Kagome and Inuyasha... what noisy little friends.

"Yea he was just trying to be nice..." Rin let out a little sigh as if she felt sorry for Inuyasha.

"Hey don't forget he is the enemy! He's trying to ruin my life!" Kagome sulked a little hurt that her new friends were taking his side. They were her friends right? They were supposed to take her side! Well I guess Sango is kind of friends with him but the others weren't really.

"Kagome, from where I was sitting he was trying to make your life easier not ruin it." Sango reached over and stole one of the pieces of gum from the pack. It wasn't really Kagome's gum since she never technically excepted the gift. The gum was up for grabs as far as she was concerned.

Kagome let her grab the gum and just starred at the pack for a minute barely registering the fact that the plane had started to move. 'Why am I acting like this? I would never be so openly mean to someone before... and he was just trying to help me just then. Come to think of it he is always just trying to help me in his weird scary little way. I should have at least thanked him.' Kagome popped a piece of the gum into her mouth and chewed silently until the plane was up in the air.

"Hey Yash what was that whole little argument about?" Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha who was slightly pouting in his seat. Inuyasha seemed so tough on the exterior but when it came to some things he could be so immature about it.

"I really don't get that girl! Every time I try to be nice she yells at me and every time I do something slightly mean she slaps me. Complicated, pms-ing, wench..."

Miroku let out a little laugh as his friend and he sank lower into his chair and pouted a bit more. "Well you got to think about it from her point of view for a moment. She is still fairly new here and within the first day you got her into trouble with Kikyo, called her a 'stupid wench', and embarrassed her. Personally I wouldn't be to fond of you either. And remember that was even before you got her mixed up with Naraku! Alas she was just a simple girl from the country trying to fit into this very complicated and busy city life!"

Inuyasha let out a little growl. As much as he hated to admit it Miroku was probably right. Her first day hadn't been the best and it was probably his fault... not completely his fault but partially his fault. But did she have to be such a bitch about it?

Miroku tried not to laugh at the play of emotions across Inuyasha's face: it was best not to get in Inuyasha's way when he was thinking or he might get angry.

"Hey Yash the seats behind the girls are open! Shall we take them when we are allowed to stand up again?" Miroku looked hopefully at Inuyasha. Sitting behind the girls would mean... easy access. A perverted grin spread across his face.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with mild disgust as he saw the perverted grin. He knew Miroku really just wanted to grope Sango but she was used to that by now. "Sure right when we can get up again we'll join them."

Miroku practically squealed with delight.

"Miroku we'll move on one condition..." Inuyasha had shifted away from Miroku in his seat while giving him a concerned look. You know that look. The look your friends give you when they think you have gone insane. Yes it was that look that Miroku was receiving right then.

"And that would be what sir?" Miroku still had his perverted grin spread across his face.

"That you never squeal like that again..."

Miroku laughed nervously a bit as Inuyasha turned around in his seat looking out the window and completely ignoring Miroku. He really did forget why they were friends sometimes...

Kagome and Sango were talking about their favorite music artists and different subjects when they both felt a very familiar person's hands where they weren't supposed to be.

"PEVERT!" Everyone else on the plane turned to look at the two girls who they heard scream and slap some poor unfortunate fool. When they recognized the unconscious Miroku slumped over in his seat with two pulsing hand prints on either side of his face they turned back around. Miroku did this everyday it was no surprise.

Sango was fuming as she glared at Miroku as he started to snap back into consciousness. Once she was positive he was awake again she exploded. "Damn it Miroku! One day! One day without you groping me is all I ask! Is that really too much to ask! You sick pervert!" This went on for another couple minutes with Miroku making up the usual lies. You know 'my hand is cursed' and 'I'm dying of cancer'. Sango never fell for any of them.

While Sango and Miroku were 'talking' Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. "Hey... umm... Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced over in front of him when he heard someone mutter his name. He saw Kagome looking back at him awkwardly. "Yea what is it?"

"Well I just wanted to apologize to you for yelling at you before... thanks for all the help you've given me earlier. Forgive me?" Kagome looked up into his molten amber eyes and silently prayed he would accept the apology and they could both go back to their lives without feeling bad.

Inuyasha gave her a weird look. He really hadn't expected her to apologize to him. She seemed too proud for that. Besides he was the one making her life a living hell currently. "You don't have to apologize. I have been making your life a mini hell ever since you moved here. But let's just try to put all that behind us for now."

Inuyasha gave her a small smile and Kagome returned it blushing slightly when she felt her heart race. 'Why was she feeling this way?' She was quickly snapped out of her lovely thoughts by the obnoxious sounds behind her.

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced over at their friends slightly surprised that they had been listening to them and watching. Damn they were very noisy friends weren't they?

The rest of the plane ride was fairly normal... well if you could consider them normal. Sango and Inuyasha switched seats cause Sango said 'If I am sitting next to him he can't grab me as easy.' But everyone knew she just wanted to sit next to him. Miroku didn't complain much either. After a little while Sango curled up against Miroku and fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

Ayame and Rin had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had gotten into the air and no matter what Kagome tried she couldn't wake them (so much for bringing all those good DVDs and games...). So with Sango and Miroku curled up together and Ayame and Rin pretty much unconscious in the front seat there was no one to talk to but the man sitting next to her.

"So want to play cards or something? I'm practically dying of boredom here." Kagome eyes tore away from the book she was reading and fixed on Inuyasha. His chair was leaned back and he looked bored out of his mind. Smiling a bit she nodded her head.

"All right Inuyasha, what do you want to play?" Kagome popped her bookmark into the right spot and slipped the novel back into her bag.

"How bout strip poker?" He laughed a bit as Kagome turned bright red. "Don't freak out I was just joking around." He smiled a bit at her as he pulled out a deck of cards from his carry on bag.

"I knew you were kidding! I mean I'm not that gullible..." Kagome was flushed from embarrassment and was stumbling a little over her words. She knew she was a bad liar, no one else had to point it out for her.

"Whatever you say Kags." Inuyasha just smirked and started to deal the cards.

After some intense poker playing, no matter how bad Kagome was at lying in real life she had an amazing poker face, Kagome felt eyes boring a hole through the back of her head. While Inuyasha was shuffling the cards for the next hand she glanced over her shoulder to see Kikyo glaring at her with such intense hate and jealousy in her eyes that Kagome thought Kikyo might just jump out of her seat and kill her on the spot.

"Hey Kags, have you finally realized how amazing I am at poker cause you're practically shaking in your seat." She turned around and gave a playful glare at Inuyasha trying to ignore the evil eye she was receiving.

"Ha, you wish I was scared! Unless you haven't realized it I have won more then half the hands so far." Kagome smiled victoriously as Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"I swear you're cheating at this somehow! I don't know yet but I will find out!"

"Inuyasha how dare you accuse me of cheating!" They kept the slight teasing up for the remainder of the game. After awhile Kagome had forgotten Kikyo and had actually had fun with Inuyasha even though he was arrogant and annoying.

After awhile of casual chat and only half the plane ride was complete Kagome gave into her friends' weaknesses and allowed herself a huge yawn.

"Hey, you look tired. Want to sleep?" Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha and just nodded about to pass out already. She heard a light chuckle from him before she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her into him. She gasped a little when she felt her head resting on his shoulder. And she felt his hand slide down and rest comfortably on her waist before she finally gave in and loosened up just enough to fall asleep. Next time she would wake up would be in Italy.

AN- All right that is chapter six! I've been asked about Koga and he will appear in Italy. I don't want to give it all away! Either way this chapter was a little shorter then the last one and I apologize but I thought that was a really good place to leave off. Next chapter will be Italy! Please review! Thanks and until next time, ciao!


	7. Free Days

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N- I'm getting so many awesome reviews and thanks so much to those people! But it seems I have gotten quite a few complaints about the last chapter though. I will continue this story though because the good reviews have outnumbered the bad ones. I'll try to make this chapter better. And I'll try to explain better Inuyasha's last statement in chapter 8. Thanks again, ciao.

Chapter 9- Free Days 

Kagome was breathless for a moment. The thought of Naraku actually being in Venice shaking her to her core... and the thought of him watching her frightened her to no end. "Kagome are you all right? You're shaking." Inuyasha cupped the side of her face with one hand and looked down at her with a bit of alarm on his face.

Kagome looked up in his eyes and realized something... he said he kissed her cause he saw Naraku watching her... he KISSED her cause he saw another guy looking at her! THAT'S THE REASON HE KISSED HER! "You jealous bastard!" Her hand shot up and slapped him hard across his face leaving him with an absolute priceless picture of shock spread across his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha had let go of her taking a step back just in case she let loose all Hell on him and slapped him again for no reason.

"You kissed me just cause you saw Naraku here! You don't give a damn about me you just want to make his blood boil don't you!" Kagome turned on her heel and was about to storm off when she felt him grab her hand and pull her a bit roughly back to him.

"I did NOT kiss you just cause I saw Naraku watching you! I kissed you before that too remember idiot."

Kagome starred at him for a minute then let out a little nervous laugh. "Hehe... oh yea I forgot about that..." She looked up at his face (where a particularly bright red hand mark shone clearly) trying to look like the perfect picture of innocence.

"You are a complete idiot." Inuyasha let out a little huff before letting her captured hand go.

"But that kiss was different from the others! So you need a bit of jealousy to get any motivation, huh?" She heard him let out a little frustrated growl before bringing one of his hands up to where she slapped him and rub it gently.

"Ok so that kiss was a bit different from the rest. But if I just wanted to make Naraku jealous then I would have kissed you like that when I knew he was watching... not now when I tried to catch you alone."

Kagome let out a little blush that she had been trying to hold in for awhile. Inuyasha just looked so adorable when he was embarrassed. She figured he wasn't usually in this situation. He was after all one of the most popular guys in the school and a gang leader, she keeps forgetting about that... "Then why was this kiss different from the rest?"

She looked up at him waiting for an answer but before he could say anything, before he could think of an excuse they both heard Sesshomaru yell for everyone to get back on the bus because they were already late. Inuyasha didn't hesitate a moment he was gone before Kagome could ask another question. She let out a sigh and followed his footsteps back to the bus. She got there after her friends who were all giving her that 'I-Caught-You-In-The-Act' looks. But she had no time for their nonsense. As soon as she sat down she was asleep.

When Kagome woke up she was lying in the hotel bed still in her tank top and shorts from the day before. Everyone else was already awake and starting to get dressed. Today was their first free day to basically do whatever they pleased in the city as long as it was legal. "How did I get up here? I don't remember waking up on the bus and walking here." Kagome sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed so she could stand up.

Sango let out a little laugh, "Well your lover carried you up here."

"Lover? What are you talking about Sango?" Kagome rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes before looking back at the girl for an answer.

But it was Ayame who spoke up next. "Don't you remember that oh-so romantic kiss back at the gardens in the sunset?" Ayame let out a little giggle that seemed to sound slightly sinister to Kagome.

"What? I can't believe you guys were watching us!" Kagome was now fully awake and tearing clothes out of her suitcase looking for something to wear.

"Oh Kagome we didn't just watch." Kagome looked over her shoulder at Rin who looked so completely innocent sitting on the edge of the bed that Kagome knew something was wrong.

"What do you mean you didn't _just _watch?" Kagome was getting more nervous by the second and her fears were realized when Rin produced a slim compact camera from her purse.

"Well it was such a sweet moment that I thought you would want pictures." Rin smiled at a now pale and wide-eyed Kagome.

"Rin... give me that camera now..." Kagome's voice was deadly and Rin found herself laughing a bit nervously while she scooted off the bed and behind Sango for protection. "Rin I said give me that camera NOW." Kagome didn't wait for a response she leaped at Rin is a desperate attempt to destroy the photos while Rin let out a scream and ran for the door to the room. Unfortunately for her she was caught and Kagome was soon flipping through the pictures to delete any of her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. I am ashamed. Do you really think Rin was the only one who bought a camera on this trip?" Kagome let out a sigh giving Rin back her camera. She knew when she was defeated.

"You guys are so cruel." She flopped down on the bed while the other three laughed in the background.

"Oh. Come on Kagome. It's our free day number one! Get dressed so we can go do something!" Sango and Ayame both grabbed one of Kagome's arms each and pulled her off the bed and too her feet before shoving her toward the suitcase lying forgotten on the ground.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming! I have such evil friends..."

"We heard that! Now hurry it up! We're all ready to go!" Sango was standing next to the door. Her hand was resting on the handle ready to fling it open and leave.

"Well if you had woken me up I would have been ready by now too!" Kagome quickly threw on a tie-dye tank top and some white shorts with a pair of flip-flops and was out the door with the rest of them in a minute.

"What is this I hear about you kissing MY Yashie!" The girls' conversation was cut off when they heard a particularly annoying screech behind them. They turned around to see Kikyo, looking very pissed, and her two friends glaring at Kagome. "Well? Explain yourself Higurashi!"

Kagome brought a hand up to her forehead rubbing it gently trying to get the sound of Kikyo's screech to stop echoing. "I wasn't kissing him, he kissed me! Believe me I didn't ask for it. And last time I checked he made it perfectly clear that he was not yours Kikyo. Now if you would excuse us we are leaving, ciao." Kagome grabbed unto Rin's arm and turned her around gesturing for the other's to ignore Kikyo and follow her out the doors to the car Ayame had rented, they were so lucky Ayame's parents were loaded or they might have had to ask someone else for a ride.

"Don't turn your back on me Higurashi! We're not done here!"

"I think we are, now bye!" Kagome was getting frustrated fast. Why did she have to move here? In her old school there weren't any annoying cynical girls out to get her. She let out a little sigh trying very hard to ignore Kikyo's screams at her to stop walking away.

"Wow Kagome you just have horrible luck don't you?" Sango jumped into the driver's seat of the little rented sedan while Kagome got into the passenger's seat and Ayame and Rin piled into the back.

"What do you mean Sango?"

"Well you have Inuyasha desperate to make your life as challenging as possible it seems, Kikyo is all over you, and... well it just seems like you never have a nice quiet day."

"Well thanks for reminding me that suddenly my life turned from quiet to complicated. I never asked for any of this! I do have such lousy luck..." Kagome leaned back in her chair closing her eyes for a moment before snapping herself back to reality. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well I hear downtown they have some amazing markets, let's shop!"

"Sounds good to me." Kagome smiled lightly. Today would be amazing. Shop a bit in the outside markets since it was a beautiful day then maybe head down to a cafe.

When they got to the market it seemed as if everyone wanted to look for something else. Ayame wanted some new purses, they do say Italy has some of the best leather. Rin wanted to look for some souvenirs for her family. Sango said she was starving and wanted to check out some of the dessert carts and Kagome wanted to look around for some cool accessories. They decided to split up and get what they all wanted then meet back at a small cafe on the corner when they were done. Everyone said their good-byes and went off in their own directions.

It had been a couple hours now, yes they were amazing power shoppers. Sango had gotten her desserts and had met up with Kagome while she was looking at some leather boots. Quickly getting bored she had decided to be a nice daughter and get souvenirs too. Rin had finished shopping for her family and was in a record store. Apparently even though she could barely understand a word any of the musicians were saying they had a hot accent so she wanted to get a couple CDs. Ayame really was the champion shopper though, and the one with the biggest credit card collection. She had already purchased two leather purses, a leather belt, some leather sandals, and was now looking for a nice leather coat. Get Ayame shopping and she would shop till she dropped... literally. Last time they went to the mall after school the security guards had to drag her out after closing time. Kagome smiled a bit at the memory.

It was almost dark and the first day had gone by wonderfully. The girls had hung out for hours before splitting back up again. They were at a different marketplace now, one right off the Canal Grande. Kagome smiled at the gondolas making their ways up and down the water. It was already 8:30 and the sun was setting. Sesshomaru hadn't set a time to get back or anything so they were probably going to stay a little while longer.

Kagome was rummaging through a necklace display when she heard someone step up behind her and tap her shoulder a bit. Thinking maybe it was Rin looking for a nice necklace for her mom as a gift she turned her head to the side a bit to say hello, but her breath caught in her throat when she saw familiar black wavy hair and piercing eyes looking down at her, Naraku. When she first met him she really didn't have time to get a good look at the creep. After all he was about to kidnap her and Inuyasha had a gun so she was a bit sidetracked at the time, but now all it seemed she could do was stare in complete shock at the man before her.

"You know it's not safe running around a crowded place alone Kagome." She shuddered when he said her name and took a tentative step back. It was almost like her name wasn't safe in his mouth. She knew in the back of her mind she should be running, screaming, something besides standing there like a complete fool but she was frozen. Where was Inuyasha with his gun now? If she hadn't been so terrified at the moment she probably would have realized that Inuyasha having a gun was probably the most dangerous thing in the world with his temper. But of course if she was thinking she would have realized that Naraku had taken another step closer to her and that his pale hand had reached out and grasped almost painfully onto her shoulder. Yea, now would be a good time to scream.

She opened her mouth to yell but his hand covered it quickly. You would think that in the middle of a very crowded street _someone _would have seen them, someone would have noticed but it seemed that they were invisible. A blur to the shifting crowds around her. Where was Sango? Rin? Ayame? It was hopeless; he was already pulling her off to the side. Her mouth still covered and his hand still digging painfully into the flesh of her shoulder. She wanted to cry but then again she didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction, she was stubborn to the core.

"Now, now don't worry girl. I won't hurt you... I just want to _talk_." Kagome glanced up at him. The way he said that it sounded like he really wasn't thinking too much about talking just then. She couldn't believe she had so soon forgotten what Inuyasha had said last night. If she had remembered she wouldn't have been caught alone! What was she thinking? What was going to happen now? Thoughts were racing through her mind. How could she escape? They were already in the ally. How could she signal for help? They were practically invisible to the crowd around them. She was screwed. In the back of her mind she knew he was talking to her. But she wasn't listening her body had gone numb. She just may cry no matter how she tried to hold it back. Laughter from her left, he was laughing at her, bastard.

He finally let go of her when they were completely out of site of the marketplace and threw her roughly onto the ground. She winced a bit when her knee took most of the force. Stupid... she should have put out her hands. Then again she was being particularly stupid this evening. But so was the rest of the world it seems. How could someone have not noticed her being dragged off?

"Well it seems you have some lousy luck, not one person noticed us." Naraku smiled cynically down at her. She didn't feel like standing up and facing him just yet.

"Strange... that's just what I was thinking." Her eyes quickly took in the surroundings. She thought she had roughly twenty minutes before sunset. Definitely not enough time.

Naraku took another step closer to her and she knew she was completely screwed now. The girls weren't expecting her for awhile and no one else had any idea where she was in this city! Let alone that she might be in trouble. As Naraku got closer she found herself wishing that someone would come, anyone. Sango, Ayame, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hell even Koga would be nice! Luck was not her strong point.

Naraku had hold of her arm now and he yanked her to her feet painfully. She winced a bit when she heard a growling sound. At first she thought it was Naraku but then she felt him stiffen near her. She dared a peek and opened her eyes. It was Inuyasha. Damn that guy had good timing! She felt her heart race and a smile break her face. Inuyasha was here! She wasn't going to ruin the moment by questioning how the hell he had managed to know about her meeting with Naraku, or how he had gotten here. She was just happy to see him.

She felt herself thrown back down to the ground once again painfully. She sent a glare to Naraku. She noticed Inuyasha's eyes dart to her quickly then back to Naraku. "Back down mutt. Last time you had a gun and I must admit I wasn't prepared for that but this time... this time you have nothing."

Inuyasha's glare hardened, "I don't need a gun to kick your ass." Naraku just let out a little laugh smirking down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's body tensed a bit and he launched himself at Naraku attempting to hit him hard in the face. Naraku quickly dodged the attack and landed opposite of Kagome and Inuyasha on the other side of the alley. Inuyasha flew at him again but this time Naraku wasn't able to dodge completely. He was still regaining some of his balance from the last punch and moved a little too late. Inuyasha's fist brushed the right side of his face not enough to throw him down but enough to leave a bruise. Naraku quickly got up and hit Inuyasha hard enough to knock him back a bit. He let out a little laugh at Inuyasha before glancing down at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"Well I think we've had enough fun for tonight. Your friends should be worried about you now hm? I'll be seeing you two." With that Naraku turned and disappeared down the alley. Kagome just now realized how dark it had become and thought that it had to be past nine o'clock already. She looked up at Inuyasha. He had walked up to her and leaned down gently grabbing her arm and helping her up.

"Thanks... how did you know I was in trouble?" Kagome looked up into his eyes concerned but most of all relieved that he was there.

"Well I told you about Naraku yesterday, remember?" Kagome let out a little blush remembering that certain... conversation. "This morning when I went up to your room to see what you and the girls were doing I ran into Kikyo and she told me you had left. I... well I was worried about you so I grabbed Miroku and went out to find you." Inuyasha looked down at the ground not wanting to look her in the eye yet.

"Why'd you grab Miroku?" Kagome glanced around the alley finding no evidence of the pervert. He didn't seem to be much of a help to Inuyasha right now. He wasn't even there to back up Inuyasha against Naraku.

"It's Miroku, he has like a sixth sense or something, he always seems to know where Sango is..." Kagome just laughed at that comment. They had started walking out of the alley and back to the marketplace. "Well he used his sixth sense and guessed that you guys would be hitting all the big marketplaces. We ran into Sango, Ayame, and Rin and they were looking for you so I guessed that you being the complete fool you are had been found by Naraku."

"Oh thanks... I'm not a complete idiot. Anybody could have been kidnapped by him, I mean he _is _a gang leader." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest letting out a little huff.

"Well if you aren't a complete idiot why didn't you scream when he started to drag you here?" Inuyasha gave her a superior look knowing he had won this argument. "If you'll let me continue now. I didn't look around the marketplace cause I figured him being Naraku and everything he would drag you off somewhere where no one would see you. This must have been the ninth or tenth alley I looked in." Inuyasha risked another glance down at her. She wasn't looking at him but at the marketplace, which was now in full view. He noticed her scraped knee but besides that she looked fine. He smiled down at her.

"What's with the smile?" Kagome let out a little laugh when Inuyasha quickly looked away from her.

"I'm just happy... that you're all right. I was really worried. I guess I was almost scarred." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha surprised. He had a light blush on his face that she could see cause of the lights in the marketplace. His eyes were looking everywhere but at her. He was actually kind of cute when he was like this. Did he really care about her that much?

"Thanks Inuyasha." She stood on the tips of her toes for a second and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was quick at it seemed before Inuyasha really realized what was going on the kiss had ended. He was about to say something but then noticed the three girls and Miroku making their way quickly through the crowd toward them.

"There you are! We were so worried! What happened!" Sango stopped in front of Kagome breathless looking for any signs of injury. She noticed the knee and frowned slightly.

"Sango, you guys, don't worry about it. Everything is fine." Kagome gave Sango a quick friendly hug before stepping back again. "But I am exhausted. Ayame you done shopping? Good, let's get back to the hotel. Do you guys have your own car?"

"Nah, Inuyasha had us take a taxi." Miroku smiled at Kagome glad to see her all right. Inuyasha had been so worried.

"All right then we'll give you guys a ride back!" Kagome smiled and started to turn to walk back to the car.

"Hold on girl. You forget our car can only hold five people at most and that is a little tight. We have six people here. Plus I have all these bags!" Ayame held up her bags helplessly.

"Well I guess Rin can drive and Sango can sit in Miroku's lap now let's go I'm tired." Kagome just smiled at Sango's complaints and at Miroku's sudden will to get to the car as fast as possible. She was exhausted and right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Today had been more then eventful; hopefully tomorrow would be calmer. With a groan she remember that she had dropped her stuff when she had seen Naraku at the booth earlier.

"You guys I dropped my stuff by the necklaces! I need to go run back and see if by some miracle it's still there." Kagome let out a little groan. She highly doubted it would still be lying there but it was worth the look.

"Don't worry about that. When we were looking for you we found it on the ground. That was right before we ran into Inuyasha and Miroku, here." Rin held out a bag of Kagome's newly purchased accessories and her purse.

"Thanks Rin!" She gave Rin a quick hug before hopping into the car. To Miroku's utter dismay Sango was driving and refused to let him sit behind her to he was in the passenger seat. Rin and Ayame quickly got into the car before Inuyasha or Kagome forcing them to squeeze together. Kagome had refused to sit on him so now she was crushed against him. She didn't know if fate was being cruel or kind. She rested her head on his shoulder and was out like a light. She faintly remembered being woken up briefly to go to her room then as soon as she was on the bed she was asleep.

Kagome let out a little yawn as light shinned in her eyes. It was morning already and her evil friends were yanking her out of bed and telling her to get dressed. Tomorrow was their last day in Venice and they had to make the most of it. Kagome was thinking to herself that she had had quite enough of Venice for now. She let out a yawn and yanked her shirt over her head. Today they were just going down to a cafe and hanging with the guys. Simple, Kagome had a feeling they didn't want to do anything that would involve her being alone fore a minute.

"So what cafe are we going to today?" They had returned the sedan and had gotten a SUV so that everyone could fit comfortably.

"Oh this one is supposed to be really good. Don't worry!" Miroku smiled happily as he took a sharp corner going at least 20 over the speed limit.

"How can I not worry when you're driving!" Sango was holding onto her armrest like it would somehow save her life if they crashed.

Miroku just laughed as they pulled to a stop parking the car and stepping out to go into the cafe. They all piled in and started talking about everything from the weather to sports. They had been there almost an hour when they decided to step out and walk around the city.

"Hey Kagome!" The party turned around a little surprise to see non-other then Koga running toward them. Inuyasha immediately started growling and Kagome let out a small groan. She did not need this right now. "How are you Kagome? I'm so glad I found you again!" Koga grabbed Kagome's hand. Inuyasha's growling increased while Kagome politely lifting his had off of hers and dropped it.

"Hey Koga, it's nice to see you too. Would you like to join us?" Inuyasha gave her a 'what-the-hell-' kind of look but she completely ignored him. Although by the end of the day it seemed that Kagome's plan had worked perfectly. Ayame had immediately started talking to Koga and by sunset when they were saying goodbye they had exchanged numbers and Koga even gave her a kiss goodbye before waving to the rest and walking off. Kagome just let out a small smile. They sure did move fast.

They all headed back to the hotel pleased that the day had gone by without a hitch and that tomorrow was the last day in Venice before they flew to Rome.

The next day was pretty much like the one before it. They hung out together for most of the day minus Ayame and Koga, they had gone on a 'date' together somewhere. But somewhere during the day they had lost Rin too. Apparently she had seen Sesshomaru in the crowd and quickly ditched the gang before running off to see him. Inuyasha gagged a bit when he saw her run off to his brother but the other's just laughed at him.

"Hey, sorry Inuyasha, Kagome but me and Miroku are going to go down to another garden on the outskirts of the city. Apparently Miroku wanted to show Sango the sunset or something like that. Inuyasha made a small comment after they left that it Miroku got his way they would be out of sight and he would be looking at something far more interesting then the sunset. Kagome had given him a small playful slap for being a complete pervert. So that left Kagome and Inuyasha alone and in awkward silence afterward.

"Hey come with me I got something to show you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started to drag her off somewhere.

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me!" Kagome walked with him. Either she walked or was dragged. He turned and just smiled down at her.

After a couple of minutes of Kagome being completely confused she heard the sound of running water and figured they were near another canal. Of course Venice was basically a collection of canals so she wasn't surprised. Inuyasha pulled her to a dock and finally let go of her hand. She gave him a confused look but before she could say anything a gondola pulled up.

Inuyasha jumped into the boat and extended his hand to Kagome to help her in. "Come on! You can't visit Venice and not go on a gondola ride at least once." He smiled up at her again and she melted letting him pull her into the boat.

"Inuyasha, this is amazing!" Kagome was looking around in wonder. The sun had set and lights were on in the streets making them dance on the water. She could see a full moon over her head and smiled a bit. It was actually... kind of romantic. She gave a shy glance to Inuyasha and noticed that he was looking at her.

"Kagome..." It seemed he was about to say something important but stopped.

"Yes?" Inuyasha did never say another word, but he leaned over and kissed her again. This kiss was just as heated as the last one in the garden... maybe just a bit more romantic due to the gondola.

When they parted she was breathless and flushed holding unto the side of the gondola for support. "And what was that all about?"

He smiled again; his smile held no arrogance or confidence this time though. It was almost a shy smile. "Well Kagome, I'm falling for you."

Her breath was caught in her throat. She had a fleeting thought that maybe this was the closest Inuyasha would ever say about love. She smiled at him the blush still burning in her cheeks. "I've fallen for you too."

A/N- all right what did you think about that? I'm surprised I wrote this chapter so fast! Well I had fun writing. I hope you guys liked it too. Inuyasha is not quite ready to say 'love' yet but they have finally admitted to themselves that they do really care about each other. Next chapter will be the plane flight and day one and maybe two of Rome. Naraku is back. I don't like the whole Koga-Inuyasha rivalry so I got rid of that but don't worry Koga will still be in the story. I think I may make this story... 15-20 chapter. I'm not sure yet. Please give me your opinions. Thanks again, ciao!


	8. When in Rome

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N- well the chapters seem to keep getting longer. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Thanks to all that reviewed. I haven't gotten any bad reviews for the last chapter! (Except for the ending) I guess I left off at a bad place . Well F.Y.I I have never been to Bioparco so it's probably not set up like I am describing actually don't take my word too seriously I only researched some things.

Chapter 10- When in Rome 

The light from the window shone through brightly but there was no one on the bed to be woken. Everyone was already up and dressed packing up their items and getting ready to head down to the airport. Suitcases that were already pretty full to begin with were now being sat on in a desperate attempt to get them shut with all the new stuff in them. Ayame being the only one in the group that seemed to have thought ahead and she bought another suitcase the other day to put all their extra stuff in.

"So Sango what happened between you and Miroku last night? You did run off together." Kagome glanced over her shoulder to the other side of the room where Sango was furiously throwing things into her suitcase.

"Oh it was so romantic! He took me to this beautiful rose garden where we could see the city lights and the sunset perfectly! We sat down on the bench and he held my hand as we watched the sun disappear on the horizon. It was so beautiful!" Sango let out a little sigh.

"Aww that's so romantic! Then what happened?" Rin let out a little laugh glancing at Sango to hear the rest of the story.

"Well he leaned over to whisper something in my ear..."

"And...?" The girls had stopped packing for a minute to look at Sango.

"He asked if I wanted to have his children, grabbed my ass, then I slapped him so hard he fell backward into a rose bush." Sango zipped her suitcase shut and looked over her shoulder to see her friends starring at her in shock. "Oh come on! It's Miroku what did you expect me to say?" They all just laughed and finished up the packing.

"So Kagome you were out pretty late with Inuyasha too, what happened?" Kagome let out a little blush remembering the gondola ride the other night. It had a much better ending then Sango and Miroku's tale at least.

"Oh nothing really. Besides Ayame you and Koga were out late too, and don't even try to look innocent Rin I know you and Sesshomaru were up to something yesterday." The girls just laughed deciding to let it slide for now. Besides the chaperones were running up and down the halls yelling for everyone to come out and get on the bus. They were going to be late to their flight.

The girls grabbed their suitcases and did a quick search of the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything before running out to get on the bus. The guys were already there sitting toward the back and talking. Kagome and Sango took the seat right behind them because Sango refused to sit in front of Miroku just in case and Ayame and Rin took the seat diagonal to Rin's dismay. She had really wanted to sit toward the front to be near Sesshomaru!

They would be staying at the Aldrovandi Palace right in the middle of Rome. When they got to Rome it would be handled differently then here in Venice. Sesshomaru had told them that Rome had so much to see that every day would be a free day for them so basically they got to choose what they wanted to see. The girls had already decided they wanted to see the Colosseum, Pantheon, and of course the zoo! How could they resist all the cute animals just waiting to be seen? Hey and if they happen to pass by anything else while running wild through the city then good for them.

"I'm going to miss Venice though, it's so pretty." Kagome looked out the window.

"Wow Kagome I thought you would never want to come back here with all the bad luck you've had the last couple days." Sango smiled over at her friend.

"Well... maybe the good things outweighed the bad." Kagome caught herself looking at Inuyasha when she said that and thinking back again to last night. He hadn't said a word to her all day and she was starting to worry that maybe he regretted what he said and wanted to take it back. Guys were so confusing sometimes, or maybe she was just clueless.

"Ok everyone get off the bus, grab your stuff, and make sure you didn't leave anything! Don't stand around get moving. Do you want to miss the plane?" Sesshomaru stepped off the bus to meet up with the other chaperones as they got off their buses. Everyone stood up and started to walk off the bus.

Inuyasha had waited till Kagome was in front of him before stepping out into the aisle right behind her. The people were taking too long to get off the bus. "Hey Kag-chan. Do you want to sit together on the plane? I still need to get you back for beating me in Rich Man Poor Man the other day."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and smiled. He was talking to her so maybe she had just been overreacting a couple minutes ago. "All right, I'll sit next to you. But you do know that there is no way that you will beat me this time."

"That's what you think I was holding back last time; this time I will win."

"How can you hold back in a card game? You got it or you don't. I was better then you deal with it." She let out a little laugh when she saw a scowl on his face. The guy was just way too competitive and stubborn. It wasn't the healthiest combination, but she loved it anyway.

Security was hell all over again. Seriously how come every time she passed through that little arch it went wild? Did she have a secret metal plate in her head that she didn't know about or something? Well she went through the same thing she went through in the Tokyo airport. She was nearly tackled, humiliated in front of her class, then set free after they searched her and all her stuff.

"Wow they sure do love you here don't they Kagome?" Sango was sitting in a chair next to the giant window watching their plane get ready for flight. She was laughing a little with the others as she approached.

"Hey Kagome, are you going to sleep on Inuyasha this whole plane ride too?" Rin was looking up at her from her seat as if the question wasn't embarrassing or humiliating at all.

"I was not sleeping on him! Sango just _had _to sit by Miroku so I was stuck by him and I dozed off and _accidentally _fell asleep on him." Kagome was blushing so much now. Why would they never let her have one day where they didn't try to see just how many shades of red she could turn?

"So you do admit that you were sleeping on him?" Ayame gave Kagome a little wolfish grin.

"You people are unbearable!" Kagome flopped down in the empty seat in-between Sango and Ayame and crossed her arms over her chest. But they knew she was just joking around with that and they all laughed it off.

"Don't worry Kagome there is nothing to be embarrassed about. After all Inuyasha wasn't complaining." Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku and gave him a quick punch on the shoulder muttering something about how he better shut up.

The next hour was pretty much more teasing between friends. Turns out that their flight was delayed so they really didn't need to rush that morning. Finally they were allowed to board the plane. Sango and Miroku sat together in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. Ayame and Rin had decided to trade seats with Hojo and his friend claiming they didn't trust Miroku to keep his hands to himself during the flight so they were now sitting behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha took the window seat because Kikyo and one of her friends was sitting right across the aisle and he didn't want to put up with that so poor Kagome was next to the beast. The flight was supposed to be really short so no one really slept like on the way to Italy. The gang just pulled out mp3 players and cards to keep themselves happy for the next hour and a half.

"Welcome to Rome everyone. If you'll please gather your things and be careful while taking luggage out of the overhead bin because things may have shifted during flight. Thank you for flying with us, good day." The flight attendant got off the microphone and everyone stood up and started to grab their things. During the flight Kagome had beat Inuyasha at cards every game and he was currently a little pissed about it; muttering something about how she cheated and he would find out how someday. She just laughed it off.

Once off the plane and out of the airport they were loaded unto buses like a herd of cattle. They were shoved, pushed, and yelled at up the stairs and into their seats by uptight chaperones with too little sleep. It was late afternoon now and the bus ride was fairly short considering the hotel was pretty close to the airport. They were given their room keys and told to go up and unpack. Tonight they had to go to bed early but tomorrow was a whole different day. Tomorrow they were allowed out till midnight at the latest and they were allowed anywhere in the city that was legal. Damn it rocked having a chaperone that didn't really care what happened to them. They had so much more freedom.

_** Day One **_

The next morning was hectic. The girls were all throwing on different clothes and rushing out the door hoping they wouldn't be too late. Inuyasha had rented the car this time and if they were late the guys just may leave without them. "Hey it's about time you girls got here!" Inuyasha was leaning against the side of the car looking extremely hot in a button up shirt with the top few buttons open revealing his muscular chest.

"Well Inuyasha you are dressed to kill today." Sango gave him a playful smile before glancing in the car to see Miroku already in. She stepped in to sit next to him since he was in the back seat she felt safest to his side not in front. The other girls climbed into the last two open seats in the back leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the front and passenger seats.

"So Kagome you look great today." He opened the door for her before going to the other side and climbing into the driver seat.

"What's wrong with you? I didn't think you were capable of being a gentleman." Kagome smiled playfully at him as he just shot her that same arrogant smirk that was glued to his features. "So where are we going today?"

"Well Rin and I decided that since it is cloudy today but still nice that we would go to Bioparco, the zoo." Ayame beamed happily.

"Yay! I can't wait! I've never been to a zoo before." All eyes snapped towards Kagome in mild shock. She had never been to a zoo before?

"Wow you really are from the middle of nowhere." Inuyasha laughed at her but didn't grace her with his glance due to the fact that he was driving.

"Hey I'll have you know that I love where I used to live! It was so much prettier then it is in Tokyo." Kagome crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"You obviously haven't seen Tokyo at night." Inuyasha smiled at her this time giving her a little wink. "When we get back home I'll be sure to take you." Kagome blushed an even brighter red when she heard her friends in the back seat making those obnoxious kissing sounds.

To Kagome's relief they pulled into the Bioparco parking lot and bought their tickets. "So where do you guys want to go first?" Kagome looked expectantly at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"They're all animals. It doesn't matter to me what we see." Kagome just rolled her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Lets just start to the left and make our way to the right." They all starred at Miroku for a second, not because they thought he was an idiot but because they couldn't believe they hadn't thought of that themselves!

Somehow after the lion exhibit the group had gotten split up. Miroku and Sango had gone back to the tiger exhibit cause Sango accidentally dropped her camera. Rin and Ayame had run off to the food court claiming they were literally dying of hunger. So that left Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Kagome just had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that her friends kept ditching her with Inuyasha on purpose.

She was just talking to Inuyasha as they passed the bear exhibit when he suddenly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her behind a bush that was there for decoration. "Inuyasha Takashi! What the hell has gotten into you?" Kagome glared at him from her position on the ground. She started to pluck out a couple random leaves that had fallen into her hair.

"Kagome be quiet! It's Kikyo... I don't want to have to talk to her Kagome! See if you had only agreed to go out with me a couple weeks ago then we wouldn't be hiding behind a bush!"

Kagome blushed a little remembering that first week in school. It had been so strange. "Don't make me push you out of this bush..." Inuyasha gave her a slightly terrified look as if being pushed out of that bush into Kikyo's clutches was the most terrifying thing in the world. She couldn't help but let out a little laugh... unfortunately Kikyo heard it.

"Inuyasha! Yashie! Inu-baby! I know you're here somewhere! Stop playing games and come out!" Kikyo was twirling back and forth looking everywhere for Inuyasha as if he was playing hide and seek not hiding for his life.

"Hey Inuyasha, I think we can out run her." Kagome pulled some of the leaves aside cautiously to see what Kikyo was doing.

"Yea... let's wait until her back is turned then make a break for the nocturnal animal section. It's so dark in that building we'll lose her for sure." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's plan and once again pulled the leaves aside to see what Kikyo was doing.

"Inuyasha, her back is turned. Should we run now?" Kagome had got off the ground and took a running stance waiting for Inuyasha to call it.

"All right, go!" With that said they both broke out into a run toward the building that housed all the nocturnal animals. They could hear Kikyo literally screeching in the background but there was no way they were going to slow down now. They hit the doors at a full out run and thanked Kami that they were push doors and not pull or they would have given them selves concussions. Once inside they broke into two groups and started to creep around the exhibits. They had heard Kikyo enter and she was now asking where her Inu-baby was hiding. Kagome could see Inuyasha's shadow by the bats and slowly crept over there making sure Kikyo didn't see her as she ran around blindly through the exhibits.

Kagome's hand reached out and lightly tapped Inuyasha on his shoulder. He jumped a bit in surprise but just gave her a little smile when he realized it was Kagome not Kikyo. He pointed toward an exit and they both crept toward it making sure Kikyo had her back turned before they opened up the door and walked out.

They were both still laughing about their amazing escape when the other's found them again. Time had flown by in the zoo and day one of five was already over. "So who is driving back?"

"Anyone but Miroku please!"

"Aww, Sango you know you don't want Miroku to drive just so you can sit by him and cuddle in the car." Kagome just laughed as Rin's comment turned Sango the brightest shade of red in the world.

"All right Miroku can drive." Sango stalked off to the car and took the very back seat while Miroku jumped into the drivers. Inuyasha took the passenger seat much to his dismay, but Kagome had sat next to Sango. And they were on their way back to the hotel. Really Miroku wasn't such a bad driver if you ignored the fact that he drove on the wrong side of the street for awhile then almost ran over a cat, poor cat...

_** Later that night **_

"So you and Inuyasha seem to be spending a lot of time alone now Kagome." Sango was lounging on the bed at the hotel not able to sleep yet. The others were also quite awake and spread out across the room reading various magazines and junk.

" Only cause you and Miroku run off together." Kagome looked up from her magazine and flashed Sango a smile.

"Fine, fine you win this round Kagome but don't try to deny that it is painfully obvious to anyone with eyes that you and Inuyasha have a serious thing for each other." Sango had stood up and walked over to Kagome snatching the magazine from her hands forcing her to listen.

"All right... so I do like him and apparently he says he likes me too. But when I first here he said he wanted to go out with me to get Kikyo off his back, and he said I was a challenge and he liked challenges. What if this is all just a game for him?" Kagome leaned back in the chair letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Kagome don't even worry about that. We've all gone to this school for years and we all know what Inuyasha is like. If he weren't genuinely interested in you he wouldn't be taking you on private gondola rides he would be doing everything in his power to get you to sleep with him. I think he really does like you." Ayame and Rin nodded in agreement to Sango's explanation.

"Yea I guess you are right... hold on. How did you find out about the gondola? You little sneaks!" And thus began another night of pillow fights, kamikaze magazines, and the hotel war was over leaving nothing broken surprisingly.

_** Day Two **_

The guys had decided to ditch the girls that day simply because they had no interest in viewing any more historic sites. They went to a club that allowed minors in and the girls spent the day touring the Castel Sant'Angelo, the Pantheon, and the Scala Santa. It was a pretty uneventful day for the girls and the guys, unless you count the fact that Miroku was accidentally flirting the whole day with a guy he thought was a girl. Sango didn't get mad at him for flirting though. She said the shock of finding out the girl you were about to sleep with was a guy was enough of a punishment, and poor Miroku was twitching all night from the shock.

_** Day Three **_

Today they decided that the Colosseum would be a fun way to spend the day. "So they have a fake gladiator fight going on inside starting in five minutes! Want to see that then take a free tour around the place and hear about all the absolutely gory details?"

"Kagome, sometimes you scare me. You're actually interested in all that gore?" Rin was giving Kagome a searching look wondering slightly if she was joking around, but sensing no sign of backing out she decided that they might as well go with it.

"Sounds good to me. What do you think Miroku?" Inuyasha glanced over to his perverted friend only to find him missing. "Hey, where'd the pervert go?"

The others soon took notice of their missing companion and it was a surprise that they hadn't noticed sooner due to the fact that no screams or slaps had been heard since they got out of the car. With only one more minute to spare before the Colosseum match began they found Miroku attached to a beautiful young woman. Sango had said she would grab Miroku and that they should go ahead and buy the tickets so they wouldn't miss the beginning.

Kagome and the others took Sango's advice and got their tickets. Sango and Miroku joined them soon afterward. Sango seemed fairly happy while Miroku was sporting a pulsing red hand print on his left cheek and a particularly large lump on his head.

After the gladiator fight, which Inuyasha personally detested for the sole reason that him and Kagome had made bets on who would win and needless to say his guy lost terribly. "I'm telling you Kagome you had to have cheated somehow! There was no way that puny little guy could have beaten my guy without cheating."

"Oh Inuyasha calm down it's not like you lost too much money. It was only a couple dollars." Kagome let out an annoyed sigh. Inuyasha was so competitive he couldn't stand losing even this little thing. "It's not that big a deal, get over it." Inuyasha let out a growl but soon got over it when Kagome, sick of hearing him whine, bought him an ice cream cone to make him shut up. They ended up getting bored of the Colosseum fast and left in the middle of the outside tour to go hang out in the city. They ended up just eating at a small restaurant and did a bit of light shopping to the dismay of Inuyasha and Miroku simply because now they would have to carry all the bags.

"Hey Kagome wait up a second!" Inuyasha quickened his pace a bit to separate himself and Kagome from the others for just a second.

"What do you need?" Kagome was looking at another necklace stand simply because the last time she had tried to buy one she was so rudely ripped away from it by Naraku and never did end up getting her necklace.

"Well tomorrow is day four of five right?" Inuyasha didn't wait for her to answer he just kept on talking. "Well I thought that maybe tomorrow we can go somewhere. You know just me and you."

"Are you asking me on a date?" She looked up from the necklace she was holding so she could look at him.

"Well I just noticed that every time we seem to do something the others are always there or it's more of an accidental date. Like the time I caught you alone at your house. I really hadn't planned on that, and in Venice we probably would have never gone on the gondola ride if we hadn't split up from the group for a minute. I guess what I mean is I want to take you on a real date. Not just 'let's run away from them for a minute'. What do you say?"

Kagome let out a little laugh. She really couldn't help it. Inuyasha just looked so shy just then. It was almost as if he wasn't used to having to ask a girl out and not know what she was going to say, but now that Kagome that about it that probably _was_ the case. "All right Inuyasha, tomorrow we'll go on our first real date." She smiled up at him before buying her necklace and walking back to the group. Were they officially boyfriend/girlfriend or was it just a dating thing. Kagome didn't know nor did she care.

_** Day Four **_

Kagome woke up early that morning so she could get ready and attempt to look good today. It was her first actual date with Inuyasha! He never did mention where they were going or what they were doing so Kagome was practically going nuts trying to decide what to wear.

She finally figured that Inuyasha wasn't the type to go anywhere fancy so she settled on wearing a simple baby blue dress that ended right about the knees. From the front it looked fairly simple with a nice V-neck without showing too much cleavage, but there was no back to the dress. The cloth simply dipped down to the lower back. She threw on some silver bangles and some silver flip-flops before combing through her hair and letting it loose for today so she would look semi-casual. That was her safest bet for today. Rin, Ayame, and Sango had all volunteered to help her get ready but she had been dressing herself and combing her own hair for over ten years and she didn't need any help with it now.

"All right, I guess I'll go meet him now. Don't forget you guys promised that you would not attempt to follow us or take any pictures of us!" Kagome sent a particularly mean glance at Rin after that comment. "I'll see you guys later on tonight and tell you all the details I promise!" With that she was out the door and walking down the hall toward the front lobby where Inuyasha should be waiting for her. She let out a little content sigh. So far Rome had been calm, quiet, and fun. Most importantly she had not seen any sign of Naraku, maybe he had given up and gone back to Japan to wait for them... not the most pleasant thought but definitely better then him being in Rome.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that Higurashi." Kagome glanced over her shoulder recognizing that painfully obnoxious voice, Kikyo.

"Well I _think _I am going on a date with Inuyasha." Kagome turned back around after seeing the hateful angry look Kikyo shot her after her response.

"Don't turn your back on me again Higurashi! I'm not through with you yet!"

"Kikyo I think we are quite done here. Ciao." Kagome had started to walk down the hall again ignoring the burning sensation in the back of her head where Kikyo was probably glaring daggers.

"I don't know what is different with you Higurashi but _no one _ever speaks to me like that and gets away with it! No one takes my Inuyasha away from me either!" Kikyo was now practically shaking with pent-up rage.

Kagome was getting sick of this and decided to end it for now, "Look Kikyo maybe I can speak to you like this cause you don't scare me, and I can take Inuyasha away from you because he was never yours! Why can't you understand this? Now you're making me late, I'm leaving!" Kagome turned back around and walked to the lobby leaving a quiet Kikyo behind her.

"Hey what took you so long?" Inuyasha opened up the front door for Kagome before walking over to the car he borrowed from Sesshomaru for the day, a red convertible mustang.

"I just got held up in the hall. Someone was complimenting me on my dress." Kagome gave Inuyasha a big smile getting comfortable in the seat.

"Well they should have complimented you. You do look amazing." Inuyasha swung into his place in the driver's seat and started up the car before pulling out of the hotel lot.

"Where are we going?" Kagome ran a hand through her hair as it flew out behind her. She looked over at Inuyasha and almost melted into her seat. He was so hot. For a second she couldn't remember why during the first week of school she hadn't jumped at the chance to be his girlfriend, then she remembered. He made life hell sometimes.

"Well I thought we would eat dinner at the Prado (it's a _very_ good place to eat) and after dinner just taking a stroll around the city, you know to go people watching or get some ice cream. But until then I thought we would see a movie even though I probably won't understand a thing they are saying or well I guess we can wing it till dinner."

Kagome smiled up at him from her seat. "Sounds great." She glanced out the window at the scenery flying by and allowed her smile to stay.

The beginning of the day went by much better then she had expected considering they had no idea what they were doing. They had ended up seeing an Italian comedy and even though neither of them could understand what the actors were saying most of the time she still had fun. Inuyasha had held her hand throughout the whole movie and every time the couple on the screen kissed he would lean over and give her a kiss. He said his only regret about seeing the movie was that they hadn't seen a romance film.

Afterwards they had stopped for lunch at this crowded pizzeria on the corner of the street they were on. Kagome and Inuyasha agreed that they would never be able to eat pizza in Japan again. It just couldn't compare to how it tasted here. After that they walked down to a little park in the middle of the city and sat down to talk and watch some of the people walk by before Inuyasha somehow found a Frisbee and they played that for a fair amount of time.

Before they knew it the time had passed and they were sitting at the Prado eating and talking about just about anything. "So Inuyasha, how did you end up in your little gang?" Kagome was sipping her drink a bit to wash down the food. They were waiting on dessert now.

"You know what I can't really remember. All the guys that are in my gang I have known for years, since we were kids. We always hung out and did things together. When we were younger though it was more of playing pranks on the neighbors we didn't like; now it's more about getting into fights with Naraku in the subway. No one ever tried to stop me when I started to do more gang stuff. When I came home with a bloody nose or a bruise no one ever asked about it so it just got worse and worse and no one ever stopped me. I guess that's how it all started."

Kagome was silent for a minute processing the information. "What if someone had tried to stop you? What would have happened if your parents or Sesshomaru, even though he is only a year older, had just said no?"

Inuyasha put one elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. "Well I guess I wouldn't be in a gang now." Hr let out a little sigh taking a sip from his drink. "What about you? Tell me about where you used to live before coming to Tokyo. You're always making little comments about how you loved it."

Kagome let out a little smile happy that he seemed to be interested about her. "Well I lived in a really small town north of Tokyo. The school I went to only had about 150 students and there were really no rivalries or fights or even any cliques. Sure people had their friends that they hung out with but it was nothing like it is in Hikage. I lived on the side of town kind of separate from most of the houses. I loved my old house... when I graduate high school I am going to buy the house back. "

Inuyasha smiled a bit. They had grown up with completely different lives but before he could think about it too much dessert had arrived and they stopped talking long enough to eat and pay the bill before going on a walk around the city. The lights in most the buildings had just come on now that the sun was setting and it was a bit cooler outside. Kagome almost wished she had worn something with a bit more cloth but she instantly warmed up when Inuyasha slung his arm over her shoulder and brought her a little closer to his side. They walked in silence for awhile before they went back to talking about school or different things going on in the world.

After awhile Kagome was fully exhausted and they decided it was about time to end the day and head home. When they got to the convertible Inuyasha put the top back on so that Kagome wouldn't get too chilly from the wind and they started the short drive back. When they got back to the hotel most of the people were either already in their rooms or still out so the halls were fairly empty. Inuyasha walked Kagome back to the girls' room and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before saying goodnight and heading back down the hall to his room. He wished he could have deepened the kiss like he had done before but for some reason he felt it wouldn't be right to do... at least for now.

Sango, Ayame, and Rin were already there and waiting for Kagome to get home so she could spill about everything that happened that day, but Kagome was exhausted so she gave short answers to their non-stop questions before throwing on some pajamas and collapsing into the bed. Inuyasha and Kagome's first date was officially over.

_** Day Five **_

It was the final day in Rome. Actually it wasn't even a full day. They had to be at the airport later that evening so they could spend more then two days in Naples. Somehow the schedule had been thrown off and instead of four days in Naples as planned they only had three. Because of the time issue the things they could do that day were severely limited. So the girls decided that maybe it was best if they just packed up most of their things so they wouldn't be the last ones out again then just go down to the hotel pool.

"Are you sure you ladies don't want to spend the last day in Rome... actually in Rome?" Miroku was lying in the pool chairs with Inuyasha while the girls stripped down to their bathing suits to get in.

"What would we do? We've pretty much gone everywhere and seen everything we really wanted to. Besides why are you complaining about seeing all of us half naked?" Sango glanced over at Miroku while she slipped out of her shirt and dropped it by the rest of her stuff. The other girls were already in the pool fooling around.

"You know Miroku she does have a point. Since when did you complain about seeing women in bikinis?" Inuyasha opened his eyes long enough to shoot Miroku a worried glance. "You sick or something?"

"You know maybe there is something wrong with me... I swear I've never fully recovered from meeting Juanita... I mean Juanes." Miroku let out a disgusted groan before rolling to his side. "That was the single most traumatizing experience of my life." The others just started laughing their asses off at Miroku. "Sure laugh it up..." Miroku just let out a sigh.

"Come on Miroku why don't we join the ladies in the pool?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and tore off his shirt giving Kagome a smirk and a wink before smiling in satisfaction when she turned bright red and went under the water to cool herself off.

They spent the rest of the day dunking each other and playing water volleyball. Sometime during the day Sesshomaru had decided to join them to Rin's immense enjoyment and Ayame left to spend two hours on the phone with Koga. All in all Rome was definitely a roaring success.

"Well Kagome how'd you like Rome?" Inuyasha picked up her suitcase and threw it into the bus compartment for her.

She smiled a little at him. "Well it was ok, I mean I ended up having to spend most of the time with this complete jackass."

"Really? Tell me more about this jackass you had to spend all your time with." Inuyasha flashed her a smirk after throwing his own suitcase next to hers. They sat next to each other on the bus, his smirk still in place.

"Well he _is _really hot, I have to admit. But he has an attitude a mile long. The guy is so full of himself. He expects me to fall at his feet and love him just like that. Can you believe that ego? He actually expects me to fall for him and his smirk. But guess what?"

"What?" He was leaning against the window looking at the girl in the seat next to him.

"I actually fell for that jackass."

A/N- Well that was chapter ten. There is probably only going to be one or two more chapters of Italy then they are back to Japan. Koga isn't out of the story you will be seeing more of him. I think this story is over half way done now. I don't know if I will even have 20 chapters... but you never know. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! I have over a hundred so that makes me extremely happy but please don' stop reviewing! Ciao.

PS- ATTENTION! Because I've had to change my email address I am also changing my pen name cause I am OCD like that and I need them to match so the new pen name will be something along the lines of banbadkarma... something like that. I thought I would warn you ahead of time.


	9. Naples and Home

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N- thanks for all the wonderful reviews and it seems many people want this to be a 20+-chapter story... so I guess I will be writing this for awhile. But I also have a few really good ideas for a new story once I'm done with this one. Don't worry I am going to finish this story before I even start to write the prologue for my other story ideas. I'm not going to drop this. Also sorry if the new pen name has caused any confusion it won't change for a really long time now... hopefully. Now that that's over let's get back to the story. Naples, right? Well I will apologize a head of time but I think I may be way too lazy to look up Naples on google and get information so Naples may fly by in like... 4 pages. Sorry.

Chapter 11- Naples and Home 

Inuyasha allowed a small smirk come to his face. "Well of course you fell for that jackass. How could you not? He's sexy, amazing, and a real charmer but you won't believe what I've had to put up with."

Kagome let out a little laugh. "What happened to you?"

"Well a couple weeks ago this amazingly beautiful girl moved to our school. Now I put on all the charm I could and asked her to go out with me but she said no! Can you believe that? Someone actually said no to me and I really needed her to go out with me to get Kikyo off my back. To tell you the truth I didn't like her all that much. So guess what I did?"

"What did you do?" Kagome faked innocence and wonder and covered up the slight bit of hurt she was feeling. So he really did just need to go out with her cause of Kikyo?

"Well I did absolutely everything I could to get her to fall for me. I called her, talked to her, gave her rides to school, watched out for her, I mean I did _everything _and she still wouldn't fall for me. So when I found out we were going to Italy I decided that I would not leave Italy without her liking me. So I went out of my way to be alone with her as much as possible, but as the time went by I found myself starting to actually fall for her instead of her falling for me. And when I saw her at the garden in Venice I knew that I actually really cared for her. I don't know for sure yet if she likes me or if she will go out with me but I know for sure that I definitely like her." Inuyasha leaned over filling the space between them and captured her in another wonderful kiss. "Yea I really like this girl."

"Do you really have any doubt in your mind about how she feels about you? I mean it sounds to me like she does like you." Kagome batted her eyelashes jokingly at Inuyasha.

"Well..." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him. "She never did say yes or no to the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing."

Kagome winked at him. "Maybe you'll get your answer soon."

Inuyasha just leaned his head back a bit and laughed. He captured her lips in another chaste kiss. "Well I better get that answer soon."

"You know what I'll ask her next time I see her about it." Kagome smiled up at him having fun with all the light teasing.

"I'll be waiting." He gave her another wink before he turned to listen to what Miroku wanted to say to him. Damn Miroku, completely ruined the fun.

Kagome blushed a bit; damn she had blushed more in the past few days then she has in her whole life. But how could she not blush with all the kisses and comments this guy was making. "Well Naples here we come." She sent him another smile and leaned her head against his shoulder once the bus started moving. She could hear Kikyo hissing from a few seats up at her but she didn't care too much. No one was going to scare her away from where she was. How could she have fallen for this jackass?

"So Kagome how was the plane ride?" Sango was slurping rather loud on a slushy while they waited on the curb for their late bus to hurry up.

"Please Sango, I'm trying to forget about any and all airports I've ever been in. I hate airports..." Kagome was sitting on her flashy suitcase with a sigh.

For some reason on the last plane ride the group had been split up. Inuyasha ended up having to sit next to Kikyo, and believe me Kagome was still laughing at him, Miroku was sitting next to a boy that Kagome didn't know but was apparently in Inuyasha's gang so Miroku had it easy. Sango was stuck in front of Miroku so she wasn't able to get a minute of sleep that whole flight just in case he tried anything funny. Rin was by Sesshomaru and she almost died of happiness when she found out. I swear the girl is becoming a stalker. Ayame was next to Ginta. None of them knew him before but apparently he was Koga's cousin, how weird is that? So Ayame was more then happy to talk to him. And where was Kagome in all this? She was next to Hojo, which was the single most awkward flight. Sure Hojo was nice and all but he was so dull compared to Inuyasha. Of course most people tend to pale when standing next to him.

They only had three more days left of Italy before the two weeks were up and they were back to Japan. She really did miss Tokyo and being able to understand what most people were saying, but so many good things have happened here. Her and Inuyasha got... closer. And Ayame found Koga, well he found me and I kind of forced them together _but_ that's not the point.

"Hey earth to Kagome. The bus is here, come on. Stop daydreaming about Inuyasha." Ayame and Rin had already boarded the bus.

"Sango I was not daydreaming about him!" Kagome jumped to her feet and followed a laughing Sango onto the bus. When they were all seated comfortably Kagome spoke up again. "So do any of you know what we're doing here?"

"Nah. Although they will probably take us to Pompeii one of the days because it is just outside the city. Hey is Sango awake?" Ayame leaned over and poked Sango on the shoulder gently to see if she responded.

"Let her sleep. She had to sit in front of Miroku on the plane remember? She was awake the whole time." Rin herself let out a little yawn. "I didn't get much sleep either."

"I don't think any of us really did. It was a rough plane flight." Kagome leaned back in her seat and her rolling a little to the side before she was out too.

She felt someone shaking her a bit. "Hey Kag-chan we're at the hotel wake up."

She blinked back her sleepiness and looked up into Inuyasha's own tired gold eyes. "We're here already?"

"That's what I said wasn't it? Now come on, get up." Inuyasha pulled her to her feet a bit and held unto her shoulder while she gained her balance and tried to wake herself up enough to stand on her own. Kagome followed Inuyasha off the bus and retrieved her suitcase before going inside and finding her room. Inuyasha had to head down the other hallway so she walked half asleep and alone down the hall to her room. When she finally found it and dropped her stuff on the floor she noticed that the others were already asleep. Smiling a little to herself she crawled into the bed and was out again as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Kagome you awake?" Kagome's blearily opened to see Sango leaning over the bed with her head slightly cocked to the side.

"Well if my eyes were closed and I wasn't moving, guess what? I wasn't awake." Kagome sat up slowly and stretched realizing with a groan that she had forgotten to change into some pajamas last night before collapsing. Sango let out a little laugh at her.

"Well Sesshomaru said we were going to Pompeii today while the other groups relax so the last two days will be pretty much ours. I don't know what he has planned but he has to be way too lazy to watch us all three days, right?"

Kagome just gave Sango a little nod before falling out of the bed and pretty much crawling to her suitcase to get dressed. "Hey Sango after we get back we only have a couple more weeks of school right?"

Sango looked over her shoulder at Kagome. She stopped her make-up application for a minute. "Yea, I think that's right. Then it's summer! I can't wait!" Sango smiled brightly before going back to putting on her eye shadow.

Kagome let out a little smile. Summer, she always did love summer. Last year Ayumi, Yuki, Eri, and herself took a road trip. But this year... she had no idea what was going to be in store for her. "All right, I'm ready let's go!"

They all headed down the winding staircase to the first floor. "Hey why did we just walk down five flights of stairs when we could have taken the elevator?"

"Kagome, you should have realized by now that we aren't exactly the smartest people in the morning." Sango smiled at her jokingly before waving to Miroku and Inuyasha. They joined them on the curb while the bus driver talked to Sesshomaru about a few minor details before they went.

"All right everyone, it isn't that long of a ride but it's not going to be short either so be patient. Once we get to the site we will be able to walk around the city. Now because many of the people in Pompeii never escaped there are occasional voids in the ash layer had been found that contained human remains. These voids were filled with plaster so now you could see the people's profiles. What resulted were highly accurate and eerie forms of the doomed Pompeiani who failed to escape, in their last moment of life, with the expression of terror often quite clearly visible. I just thought I would mention that to you." Sesshomaru turned around after his little speech and got onto the bus followed by the rest of the group.

"I don't know if I want to see the people..." Rin visibly cringed at the thought. She wasn't really one for anything that depicted torture or gore.

"Don't worry Rin, they are only plaster. It's not like they are the actual people... just amazingly accurate and completely true statues of them."

"I don't think that helps Ayame. Besides it is technically really them. I mean after they were buried under all the ash they must have decomposed with the ash turned to rock. When they decomposed it left the voids in the rock leaving their exact images, everything from what they were doing at the moment to their expressions."

"Kagome, How did you know that?"

"Well... I had to study Pompeii for a project before so I guess I learned a lot about it." She gave a slightly embarrassed smile to Sango.

"What a minute Kagome. You said they were frozen doing exactly what they were doing right before the explosion?" She looked over her should behind her where Inuyasha was sitting.

"Yea...why?"

"Well in Rome weren't they kind of into... erotic stuff?" Miroku immediately caught on to what Inuyasha had said but it took the girls a minute.

"Inuyasha you are disgusting! They probably didn't make plasters of people having... sex when the eruption went off. I can't believe you even thought about that!"

"Oh come on Kagome I'm a guy what did you expect?" He winked at her while she just rolled her eyes at him. Even in the face of major death and destruction they can _still _be perverts. I was like a gift or something, perverts.

"All right everyone here we are! Get off the bus, look around, then get back on the bus. No messing around cause if you break something here they'll kill us." Sesshomaru let out a frustrated sigh imagining what would happen to him if one of these brats happened to break a plaster of a person or something.

"Come on Sesshomaru what are we going to do to this city that an earthquake and a volcano couldn't do?"

"Inuyasha shut up and get off the bus..." Inuyasha just flashed his brother a smirk and hopped off the bus and joining his friends at the entrance to the city.

Everything went smoothly at Pompeii. The girls seemed genuinely interested in the city while the guys just trailed behind genuinely bored. After spending most of the day at Pompeii and at a restaurant on the way back from the destroyed city everyone was pretty much ready to just lay around the hotel for the last hour of the day.

Naples seemed to just fly by. Kagome was content to know that Naraku had it seemed officially returned to Japan after Venice because he never did pop up again. Ayame and Koga seemed to be constantly on the phone with each other every time she had a spare minute. Miroku grabbed Sango's ass once every five minutes they were near each other, which is a vast improvement. Unfortunately because Sesshomaru had them busy looking at tourist sites the whole three days, I guess he was making up for his lack of responsibility is Rome, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't get to spend that much time together. Inuyasha had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Sesshomaru was only doing this whole chaperone them around Naples thing just to torture him, the bastard.

Sadly enough the next morning they were loading up all their things and getting ready to get on the plane back to Japan. Kikyo and her posse seemed more then happy to go back claiming that Italy heat was bad for their hair, the idiots.

"Sango I don't want to go back yet!" Kagome collapsed in her seat on the bus taking them to the airport.

"I know what you mean. I was getting so used to having no math homework." Sango flopped down next to Kagome with a sigh.

"All good things must come to an end..." Sango and Kagome nodded in depressed agreement to what Rin had said.

"But hey a lot of good things happened while we were here right? I mean I met Koga, Rin met Sesshomaru, and Kagome finally admitted she wanted to pounce on Inuyasha and have sex with him."

Kagome had started to nod in agreement not really listening to Ayame when the last statement registered in her head. "Ayame!"

"Wow Kagome, I didn't know you wanted to have sex... you know you could have just come to my room." Kagome turned a thousand shades of red when Inuyasha leaned over across the aisle to give her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I don't want to have sex with you! Ayame was just being mean to me..." Kagome turned even brighter before leaning so far back in her seat it looked like she was trying to make it absorb her. "Stupid Ayame..."

They just laughed at her for another minute before talking about what they were going to do when they got home. Deciding that going on a major shopping spree as a 'congratulations you survived a foreign country' was a great idea. Unfortunately for the guys they were probably going to be dragged into it somehow so they could carry the bags for the girls. Inuyasha and Miroku were discussing the gang though. They had been out of touch for awhile and there were probably a few loose strings that needed to be fixed up.

"Another security line, another hour of my life wasted." Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha using him as support so she could give her feet a little break. "You know they are just going to tackle me again cause that metal detector hates me! I swear that when I was born my mother said 'Hey doctors, put a metal plate somewhere in her head so she can never go through an airport without being tortured again.' I swear she said it!"

"Poor Kagome. Don't worry maybe this time you'll get lucky... but probably not."

"Sango must you be so cruel to me?" A laugh was all she got in response.

"Don't worry Kag-chan, It'll be over soon then we can just make-out on the plane and maybe join the mile high club since you want to pounce me and have sex." Kagome turned another thousand shades of red and hopped away from Inuyasha like he was contagious or something.

"For the last time I told you I do not want to have sex with you! Ayame was making it all up!" Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and gave Ayame a dangerous glare.

Despite all the encouragement her friends gave her... the metal detecting monster beeped her and once again she was tackled down and dragged away from her laughing friends. She growled at them while she was dragged into a questioning corner. Damn security guards, couldn't they see she was a sweet innocent little girl? Well maybe they couldn't tell cause of all the growling she was doing.

Half an hour later and many poking and prodding later Kagome joined the class about to board the plane. "I told you they hated me!"

This caused Sango, Ayame, Rin, Inuyasha, and Miroku to start up another laughing fit. She sent them another particularly evil glare before taking her seat waiting for their seat numbers to be called so they could take their seats. Once their seats were called they grabbed all their carry on luggage and hopped onto the plane.

The plane ride went by agonizingly slow. After all it was almost 24 hours of just flying and after the first two hours poker loses its fun. And the two hours after that you learn that you never want to see another deck of cards again. So after the first four hours of the flight you have thrown your cards as far away as you can and are now just sitting there. It only takes half an hour after that before at least one or two people in your group break off and start to argue. In our case these people were Sango and Miroku. Another half an hour later and five hours into the flight the weakest link should fall asleep or go insane out of boredom. Rin was out cold. Now that leaves Ayame, Kagome, and Inuyasha still awake and sane six hours into the flight. But it's getting tough to hold on now. Everyone is so bored. Everyone is so tired. Who will be next? Well Ayame was out for the count at seven hours into the flight.

Now we get to the interesting part... Only two people have survived the first seven hours of the flight and you can tell tension is starting to flare up! Snappy arguments start to fly back and forth. Each person trying to beat out the other one in this ultimate survivor test. Then it happens. "So Kagome now that everyone else is gone how about we try that mile high club. I hear it's fun." He sent her a wink.

And there it is folks. The winner of this test is non-other then Inuyasha for Kagome soon rolls her eyes and backs down deciding to choose sleep over more arguments. Inuyasha is the sole survivor after only nine hours in flight. But soon even Inuyasha gives into sheer boredom and falls asleep as well. They wake up back in Tokyo.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha wake up we're landing!" The two jump at the yell and glance around. The plane was starting to go into a dive and Kagome quickly popped a piece of gum into her mouth so her ears wouldn't explode. She let out a sigh and leaned back in the uncomfortable seat while the plane came to a fairly smooth land.

"Well we're back home again. Hello Tokyo." Inuyasha let out a sigh blowing a bubble with his own gum before unbuckling himself and standing up to stretch a bit.

"I'm going to miss Italy." Kagome stood as well and stooped down to pull her bag out from under her seat.

"Maybe you'll go back again someday." Inuyasha pulled his own bag down from the overhead compartment.

"I highly doubt that. It was such an expensive trip. I don't know if I'll ever have enough money to do it again." She gave him a little smile before joining him in the aisle and waiting in the slow long line to the front of the plane. She let out a smile, it sure was nice being able to understand everything the pilot or the flight attendant said without having to think too much.

"Come on you guys your mom is waiting in the parking lot for us." Sango ran over to Kagome and grabbed her hand ripping her away from Inuyasha. "We'll see you guys at school on Monday! Bye!"

Kagome managed to wave goodbye to everyone before Sango dragged her out of the airport and into the parking lot where her mother was waiting.

"Hello Sango, Hello dear. How was Italy?" Korari started up the car and pulled out of the airport parking lot and onto the highway heading home.

"It was wonderful."

A/N- OK this chapter was embarrassingly short compared to the last chapter that was what 10 pages long? While this one was just six almost seven... but six pages aren't that bad right? Besides I needed to get them back home and everything. I don't know if I was that happy with this chapter. Tell me what you thought. Review please.

**ALL RIGHT I NEED SOME HELP**! I have NO idea what I should do with the story right now! I KNOW how I am going to end it but I don't know what to do until then. If you have _any_ suggestions tell me! I might not use some of them if they are going to interfere with how I want the story to end but any idea would probably knock me out of this writing block and I am in a DEEP writing block right now! Thanks, ciao.


	10. It Was All Started By a Water Balloon

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, I love reviews. Well I have gotten quite a few ideas for what I should do with the next 8 or so chapters. I have decided to use about three of them and the ones that I'm not using still sparked some good ideas so thank you all. Now onto the chapter. Now I almost forgot about the gangs while writing Italy, but an amazing reviewer reminded me about them and I am so grateful to you! A few names will pop up like Shioi (episode 73) so no I am not making up characters they are just not big characters in the series.

Chapter 12- It Was All Started By a Water Balloon 

"Hey Yash wake up everyone is here." Inuyasha cracked open one eye and glanced over at Miroku who was sitting to his left. Right when Inuyasha got off the plane he had called up a dozen or so of his closest friends, who happened to be in the gang, and asked for them to meet him at his house. They were now all lounging in the basement and all eyes were on him.

"Yea, sorry for dozing off on you guys..." Inuyasha let out a little yawn and noticed the confused look on most of their faces. "What?"

"Well no offense Yash, but you don't usually apologize for anything." Inuyasha glanced over at Shippo with a small smile. Inuyasha was usually tough on Shippo cause he was the youngest one there most of the time but he was feeling generous today.

"Well maybe I'm in a good mood runt." Inuyasha reached over from his place on the couch and hit Shippo lightly on the head.

"Why are you in a good mood?" Shippo rubbed the area where Inuyasha had hit him a little with one hand.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Inuyasha leaned back into the cushions with a small frown.

"I only asked one question!"

"Well you're getting annoying and fast..."

Shippo was about to say something more when Miroku cut in. "Don't worry Shippo, Inuyasha is just happy cause he finally got a girl." Miroku suddenly heard a loud growl come from beside him and before he had time to react a fist came down hard on his head.

"Miroku, shut up unless you know what you're talking about. Do you want me to accidentally mention that lovely _man _you met in Italy?" Inuyasha was glaring daggers at his best friend while he heard a couple laughs from around the room.

"Wow Boss, I can't remember the last time you had a real girlfriend and not just a fling." Shiori spoke up. Shiori was fairly young and a girl so Inuyasha had been reluctant to let her in with them but she had proven herself loyal and faithful so she was quickly accepted.

"She is not my girlfriend... she keeps turning me down." Inuyasha let out a little frustrated growl before taking a sip from his soda. He heard a couple more laughs circulate around the room before he tried to regain order in the room. "All right, all right you've had your laughs about my less then fortunate love life now let's get to business. Miroku and I have been gone for two weeks and Shiori and the runt have been in charge so how many people have been killed off?" He smirked a bit at Shiori's and Shippo's little bursts of anger at being called incompetent. He knew that they were capable of handling the gang while he was gone, especially since he knew Naraku was in Italy for a couple of the days.

"Actually Inuyasha it's been quiet around here. Naraku was out of town for a couple days and except for a few fights between some of the newer members from both gangs nothing has happened. I guess Naraku is only interested in you." Kohaku smiled a bit at Inuyasha. Kohaku had become a full-fledged member of the gang when Sango had half joined about a two or three years ago. He really wasn't one to start fights but if you put him in one he came in handy.

"Believe me I noticed. He popped up in Italy." Inuyasha let out a low growl remembering the encounter and how Naraku had almost hurt Kagome just cause she wanted a stupid necklace.

"Seriously what happened?" Inuyasha just shrugged Shippo's question off not really wanting to explain the circumstances. The gang would probably call him a lovesick puppy if they knew how he came running to the rescue and took her on a romantic date the next day. He wasn't about to ruin his reputation for something he did thousands of miles away.

"Oh Naraku tried to kidnap Inuyasha's little girlfriend but of course Inuyasha saved her and they made out in the street afterward as a sign of her gratitude and their eternal love." Miroku was smiling like a little fool, well he was smiling but then Inuyasha leaned over and knocked him out cold.

"That's not how it happened you idiot!" Inuyasha let out a little growl and sent a silent glare to the rest of the gang to get them to stop laughing. In the end it didn't work and he just sat back down and laughed a bit with them. Before he might not have been too easy going with the gang but something about Italy had changed him a bit... just a bit. He thought about Kagome for a second and allowed a small smile grace his lips. She's probably the one that's changing him.

"What's the smile for Boss?" Inuyasha was snapped back from his daydreams by the question but just shrugged it off. He seemed to be shrugging off a lot of their questions today.

Inuyasha leaned back and seemed to be starring off into space but since it looked like he was thinking hard none of the group spoke. Inuyasha got pissed when someone interrupted him whenever he was thinking or talking and everyone knew that. "Why did we start this whole thing? Do we really do it just because we like the fights... there has got to be a reason. I forgot what that reason was."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Inuyasha and _never _questioned why they did what they did. He never seemed to care before why they got into fights in the streets and skipped out of school or stole from people. He just did it with the rest of them and enjoyed it. He had always enjoyed that certain sense of superiority over everyone else at the school and adored all the attention... but now he seemed seriously bothered. "Well Boss didn't it all start as something between you and Naraku and it escalated into this?"

"Yea I guess I forgot about that... well since I know everyone is still alive and all is well in the world I'm going to bed. Night." Inuyasha pushed himself off the couch and stepped over Miroku before heading to the stairs. He heard the others saying goodbye before he shut the basement door behind him and headed to his room.

"Inuyasha what happened to you?"

Inuyasha turned on the steps to look down at his mother who was standing in the hallway. "What do you mean mom?"

She let out a little frown like she was thinking of the right words to say. "You've been acting strangely since you came back from Italy. For once I don't have to worry about where you are or what you are doing at night... you're actually home." She smiled at him. "Don't get me wrong, I like this much better. But I just want to know what happened."

Inuyasha thought about it for a second. "I got to know this girl, Kagome. While we were there she asked me one simple question and... I couldn't answer it. She asked how I got into this gang mess and I had forgotten why. I really have no reason to be doing this do I? But I do it anyway, I put everyone that knows me and myself into harms way just for a little attention and authority. I like what I'm doing, I enjoy it but... well I don't know it just got me thinking. Well I'm tired mom, good night." He heard his mom mumble a small good night before he finished walking up the flight of stairs and went into his room.

He collapsed unto his bed and closed his eyes. What was that incident Shiori mentioned? He couldn't remember. How long had he been in this gang? He had known the people in that basement forever; he couldn't remember. Why was Kagome's question getting under his skin like this? It was infuriating. All he wanted that girl to do was get Kikyo off his back but it has escalated into this. It seems that every time he tries to solve a small problem he gets landed with a larger one. Maybe sleep would help him now.

_Inuyasha was walking down a street. He recognized it as the same street his house was on now but it looked so different yet so familiar. He kept walking down the street and soon reached a small park at the corner. The park had been torn down years ago to build another house but when he was little they used to always play there. _

_That's when he heard yelling and laughing. He walked to the other side of the park to see himself, a much younger version of himself, and a couple of his friends laughing. They were at that time used to pulling pranks and this time they had pulled one on Naraku who was always telling on them. It served the snitch right. "Inuyasha! I'll get you back for this!" Inuyasha turned his head to see a young Naraku thoroughly soaked with water. It was a small punishment compared to what they did to each other now but back then a water balloon or two was a much bigger deal._

_"Hey Inuyasha do you think he is trying to get us back?" Miroku sat down on one of the swing sets and started to go back and forth slowly. _

_"Nah, that coward is nothing but a snitch. He can't do anything to us!" The young Inuyasha gave a stubborn nod before sitting on the swing next to Miroku._

_Inuyasha felt the world around him get fuzzy and suddenly very bright. _

He sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He remembered that. They were about nine years old then and had gotten sick of Naraku turning them in for the harmless neighborhood pranks (and by harmless they meant it never caused any fatal injuries) that they had attacked him with the water balloons. They thought it was the biggest triumph of the year back then. But that stupid little incident couldn't have turned into this right? He leaned his head against the pillows and reached over for his cell phone.

He heard two rings on the other side before a have asleep Miroku picked up the phone. "Hey Yash, what do you want this early in the morning. I'm surprised you're up." Inuyasha heard Miroku yawn a little.

"Sorry for waking you up but I forgot something..." Inuyasha was interrupted by Miroku's laughter.

"Inuyasha you're always forgetting something, it's nothing new to me."

"Oh very funny Miroku but seriously, what happened a few years ago after we pulled that prank on Naraku. Do you remember that?" Inuyasha waited for an answer but only got silence for a minute.

"Now that's something I thought you would never forget. But let me enlighten you my oh-so forgetful friend. After we pulled that stupid prank on Naraku he was so bent on getting us back that he kind of forgot what the difference was between a prank and someone actually getting hurt. Of course that is still one of his many problems. Well it was at a school play I think. You had the lead role but Naraku had decided to do backstage stuff. Well during one of your monologues Naraku thought it would be hilarious if he dropped one of the overhead props on you. The teachers were watching the play and not him which is probably how he was able to do it. Well he dropped something on you but it wasn't one of the cardboard stars or anything, He dropped... I think it was the sun that had light bulbs and all this other shit on it to make it look pretty. Apparently it also made it damn heavy too cause when it hit you it knocked you out cold and busted your head open quite a bit. After that you got revenge on him, he got revenge on you and it turned into a gang war. All because of a couple of water balloons, pretty stupid huh?"

Inuyasha heard Miroku's light laughter come from the other side of the phone at the complete idiocy of the whole situation. His laugh was infectious or something because soon Inuyasha was laughing at how stupid it all was too. "Thanks Miroku, I can't believe I forgot."

"No problem man. What are friends for? But next time... don't call before eight o'clock." Inuyasha smiled and promised Miroku he wouldn't do it again before hanging up the phone and tossing it into a beanbag chair. Water balloon? A stupid ass water balloon caused this whole thing? That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in his life! Naraku was such a baby dropping the sun on him just because of a water balloon...

Inuyasha hadn't been thinking about how stupid the whole situation was for more then five minutes when the abandoned phone started to chime. He reached over and checked the caller id before flipping it open. "Hey baby."

He let out a little laugh when he heard a groan from the other side of the line. "I already told you before don't call me baby!"

"Yea, yea whatever you say sweetheart. What's up?" He flopped down in the beanbag chair that his phone used to occupy.

"Ayame, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and I are going to the mall today. Want to come with us?"

"Didn't you guys do enough shopping in Italy? You can't possible need more junk already!" Inuyasha thought back to the Italy trip. When they had left all the girls had one or two carry on bags and one suitcase. When they came home all the girls had at least three suitcases!

"Inuyasha you can never have to much junk. And it's not junk!" Inuyasha could just picture her frowning at him through the phone when he called her 'precious' stuff junk.

"Kagome... you just called it junk." He let out a little laugh at the growl coming from the other side of the phone. "Well I guess I want to get out of the house today so sure I'll come. Where are we meeting up?"

"Oh just drive over to my house now and we'll wait for the others to pick us up."

"Sounds good baby." He clicked the phone shut as he started to hear her complain about being called baby again. He stood up and looked down at himself. He had forgotten to change out of his clothes yesterday and had collapsed into bed shirt, shoes, jeans, and all. He tore of his clothes and put on some new ones before brushing his long hair quickly and pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Hey mom I'm going to the mall with the girls and Miroku, I'll be back later." He was about to walk into the garage when his mother yelled at him to come back into the living room for a moment.

"Yea mom?" He didn't bother to sit down on the couch considering he wanted to get going as fast as possible.

"Who are the girls?" His mother glanced up at him from her book with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Oh you only met Sango, but there is also Ayame, Rin, and Kagome." He added as an afterthought. "Don't worry Kagome is such a little angel she isn't into the whole gang thing."

His mother suddenly grinned. "Oh so this Kagome girl is an angel? So you've already given her a pet name? You like this one huh?"

Inuyasha blushed a bit. "Mom! I just said she was an angel so you wouldn't think she was in a gang. What is with you?"

"Aww my baby blushed he likes a girl! I can't wait to tell your father." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and figured it was best to just let his mother do what she wanted. "Oh and Inuyasha don't kill or steal anything while you're out!"

Inuyasha just let out a small laugh before shutting the garage door behind him and heading over to Kagome's house. When he pulled up to her house he noticed that none of the others' cars were there yet. He walked up to the door and banged on it a few times before just deciding to let himself in.

"Hello and who are you?" Inuyasha turned at the sound of the voice and saw and woman, he guessed Kagome's mother, standing near an open door that he figured led to the kitchen. He couldn't quite remember where everything was from his last... visit. Just remembering that incident brought a small perverted smile to his face, which he quickly wiped off remembering who he was talking to.

"My name's Inuyasha, nice to meet you." He extended his hand to her so she could shake it but instead the woman flung her arms around him in a hug. Inuyasha was so surprised by the little burst of affection he couldn't think what to do. All he could think to do was stand there and wait for her to release him.

"So this is the man that my baby girl was talking about! Oh I can't wait for grandchildren!" Korari let go of him before turning her head in surprise at the sound of a timer going off in the kitchen.

"Grandchildren?" Inuyasha just stood there in the front entrance confused and a bit scared to meet any of the other family members. "She was talking about me? What the hell is with the grandchildren deal?" At that moment Kagome decided to make her entrance and spare Inuyasha from having to meet anyone else alone.

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome came walking down the stairs while shoving a few items here and there into her purse.

"No I'm his evil twin brother. Who else would it be stupid girl?" Inuyasha gave her a little frown before pulling her into a playful hug. "So how's my baby doing?" He seemed to have forgotten all about Korari in the other room as Kagome let out a little squeal when he grabbed her.

Korari had stepped out of the kitchen again to offer Inuyasha some tea or soda when she saw them hugging... well Inuyasha hugging Kagome and Kagome wrestling to get out of his arms. "Yay grandchildren!"

When Kagome and Inuyasha heard Korari's little exclamation they quickly brook apart from each other and blushed. "Mom how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not having any kids and especially not with him!" Kagome was twenty shades of red but Inuyasha just let out a little laugh.

"Baby I'm hurt I thought you loved me?" He walked up to her and gave her another hug while she just lightly punched him on the shoulder. Korari just let out a little laugh and a smile at the spectacle.

"Mom Sango and the others should be here any second so I'll see you later on tonight." She slipped on her shoes while grabbing Inuyasha's hand so she could drag him out of the house as soon as possible.

"All right honey I'll see you later. Don't have sex in public." Korari just smiled at her blushing daughter before walking back into the kitchen.

"We're not having sex anywhere!" Kagome punched Inuyasha lightly on the arm again to get him to stop laughing at her before dragging him outside just as the others pulled into the driveway.

They ended up splitting into two groups and taking both Inuyasha's and Miroku's car. Sango and Ayame rode with Miroku while Rin and Kagome took Inuyasha's car. The ride to the mall was fairly uneventful except for the time Miroku started to pull out of Kagome's driveway and almost ran over her cat. Besides that no one got seriously injured.

They had been at the mall for a couple of hours before the guys demanded they take a break mainly because the bags the girls were making them carry were so heavy it felt like their arms were falling off. It was as if they were buying stuff for a bomb shelter. Who in the world needed this much crap?

After a bit of arguing and some coin flipping Kagome and Inuyasha had broken off from the rest of the group to go find the food court and get some smoothies for the others. They were passing buy a little toy store when Inuyasha pulled her to a stop and walked inside for a minute. "Inuyasha aren't you a little too old for this shop?"

"Kagome no one is ever too old for a toy store." He winked at her playfully before passing a stand that held bags of balloons. He looked at the little deflated things and thought back to that day in the park. With a smile he picked up a bag and went to buy them.

"Inuyasha seriously... what are you going to do with balloons?" Kagome rolled her eyes at him with a little sigh. Guys could be so childish sometimes couldn't they?

"They're for fun Kagome lighten up and hurry up. The others probably think we died on our way to the food court or something." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the toy store with a small smile.

They went to the food court and bought the smoothies before meeting back up with everyone else and finishing their little shopping spree. They would be back in school tomorrow and Kagome and Rin's parents had called them up on the cell phones to tell them to be home early. Miroku had decided to drop of three of the girls since they lived closer to each other while Inuyasha decided to drive Kagome home.

Before Kagome stepped out of the car Inuyasha grabbed onto her hand. He pulled her into a light kiss before giving her and little wink and letting her go. She gave him a small smile before he drove off but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She had hoped that he would have asked her to be his girlfriend but once again she was left in the dust. It would happen soon though right? He was probably just waiting for the perfect moment... at least that's what she hoped.

On the way home Inuyasha pulled over at a gas station and while filling up his car he walked into the convenience store and filled up one of the balloons with water until he was sure it was going to burst if he put one more drop into it. He piled back into his car setting the water balloon down gently in the passenger seat so it wouldn't pop in his car and decided to take the long way home so that he went right through Naraku's turf.

He glanced ahead of him and saw Naraku with two or three of his gang members standing next to the stoplight. As Inuyasha passed he slowed down and rolled down his window and tossed the balloon out of his window hitting Naraku square in the face and soaking him and anyone who was standing near him. He could hear Naraku screaming at home to turn his car around and fight him like a man but he just yelled out the window as he drove away "That was for old time's sake Naraku! See you tomorrow!" He rolled back up his window and leaned back in his chair as he headed home. Doing something that childish made him feel like he was nine again, but it was fun even though it was completely immature.

A/N- All right I know it took me longer then usual to write this chapter and I know it was only a little more the six pages but I thought it was an OK chapter. I decided to make the gangs seem less serious by throwing in something completely childish and kind of stupid like the water balloon incident. Please review I would love it dearly. Oh and I decided that I will be doing the school dance thing! REVIEW. Oh yea I am in New York City from the 4th-9th in July so don't expect anything in-between those dates. Ciao.


	11. The Bet

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't get any flames so I must be doing something right. Feel free to email me or message me with flames though if something seriously bothers you and I shall try to fix it just don't be too rude about it. Ok let's try to start this thing... damn writer's block. Oh and somebody awhile ago asked about lemons but... this is my first story so I probably won't put in any sorry if that disappoints you any but you can deal with it.

Chapter 13- The Bet 

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of a screeching alarm clock that so surprised him he rolled out of the bed and fell to the floor with an audible thud. Growling and mumbling something about killing all the damn alarm clocks in the world he pushed himself to his feet. He hit the alarm rather hard making the noise come to a sudden halt. "Should I go to school today?" Inuyasha asked himself before collapsing back onto his bed.

"You're going to school Inuyasha now get your lazy ass up." Inuyasha opened his eyes and sent Sesshomaru and silent glare before deciding he might as well go. It couldn't hurt could it?

Inuyasha approached the school and saw everyone was acting strangely... or maybe he had just been gone too long and this is how they always acted. "Hey Miroku what's going on?"

Miroku stopped talking to Akitoki when he heard Inuyasha call him. "Huh? Oh I don't know I think it's just some stupid school dance the school is having. Probably cause we only have two more weeks of school. Akitoki says they started to set it up a little after we left for Italy."

Inuyasha let out a little frustrated sigh. "I hate dances..." He ran one of his hands through his hair which hung loose today. He had been too lazy to pull it back into a ponytail or braid.

Miroku waved goodbye to Akitoki before turning his full attention back to Inuyasha. "I don't understand why you don't like them. All the girls here practically throw themselves at you trying to get you to ask them to go. It's a man's dream come true." Miroku gave him a little perverted smile.

"That's the problem Miroku! I don't need any more attention from these desperate girls." They heard the warning bell and started to walk toward their lockers while everyone else started walking towards class. They were always late it was nothing new. "This dance is just an excuse for girls to get catty and fight and worry for the next week until it finally comes."

Miroku popped open his locker and pulled out all the books he would need for the first class. "Yea you got a point there. High school tension does seem to escalate around dance time." They started to make their way to first period as the final bell chimed.

Kagome sat in English drumming her fingers on the desk. The bell had just rung but the guys still weren't there. Sango had assured her that they were normally late and it was nothing to get skitty about.

"So Kagome what do you think about the school dance?" The teacher was going on and on about grammar and neither was in the mood to listen. Before Kagome could answer the door swung open and in walked Inuyasha and Miroku. The teacher just glanced at them out of the corner of his eye before dismissing them and continuing with his lecture.

"My old school had a lot of school dances but since we had such few people it really wasn't anything. I don't know about this dance..." Kagome was doodling on her paper while whispering back and forth to Sango.

Inuyasha leaned in front of him and landed a light kiss on Kagome's neck making her jump a bit in surprise. She wheeled around fixing him with a silent glare. "Inuyasha don't do that in class!" She whispered vehemently to him.

"Oh so I can do it after class?" He gave her a little wink and his thoughts drifted back to the school dance. Maybe he should ask her out to the dance... or he could wait a while and make her squirm a bit first. He decided to go with the latter of the two ideas.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to the teacher before quickly getting bored again and started up her conversation with Sango again. "So Sango are you going to go?"

Sango let out a little huff. "Dances are just an excuse for girls to get dressed up and press themselves up against their dates. I don't usually go."

Kagome got a little devious smile and whispered just low enough that the guys couldn't pick it up if they were listening. "Not even if Miroku asked?"

Her comment brought about the reaction she expected when Sango's face heated up considerably. "I would never go with that lecher. A dance would be the perfect excuse for him to grab my ass for three hours straight." She blew a random bang out of her hair frustrated.

"Unless you forgot dear Sango Miroku doesn't really need an excuse to grab you." Kagome sent Sango a small smile while spinning her pencil in her hand.

"Oh and I bet you would just die to have Inuyasha ask you." Sango looked back and noticed that the guys had taken an interest to their conversation but they had been talking so quietly that they hadn't been able to hear much judging by their expressions. She started to tap her pencil on the desk to cover up her voice even more.

"I wouldn't mind having him ask me to the dance and I can admit it unlike some people." She gave Sango a knowing smile. Sango just let out another little huff before going back to taking notes on the teacher's lecture. Kagome knew she had won that argument.

After the class Sango and Kagome waved goodbye to the guys before heading towards literature. "Stop right there Higurashi!" Kagome and Sango wheeled around to see Kikyo and her posse standing right behind them.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome glanced at the clock hanging in the hall and noticed they still had four minutes to get to their class.

"I bet you think you've won huh?" Kikyo placed her perfectly manicured hands on her hips with a victorious smile on her painted lips.

"Won what?" Sango gave Kagome a confused look but Kagome just shrugged not knowing what Kikyo was talking about either.

"Don't play stupid with me Higurashi! I know you think Inuyasha is yours now but he's not! He's still mine and he is asking me to the school dance so just back off!" Kikyo let out one of those annoying high-pitched laughs that preppy bitchy girls seemed to be a master of. Her posse just nodded in agreement to whatever Kikyo said.

Sango and Kagome exchanged an amused glance. A small crowd had gathered around the two groups to see what was going on. "Well how about we make this interesting?"

Kikyo gave Kagome a confused look this time. "What do you mean 'interesting'?" She glanced over her shoulder at her posse seeing if they knew what Kagome was talking about. They just shook their heads.

"I mean a little bet. If Inuyasha asks you out to the school dance I will completely back off and admit in front of the whole school that you won and are better then me in every aspect of life. If Inuyasha asks me to the dance then you leave me alone and you stop following him around like a lost puppy. What do you say?"

Kikyo seemed to consider the bet for a second before letting a smile cross her lips. "Fine then Higurashi you got yourself a bet on one condition. I also win if he doesn't ask anyone out and if he asks anyone besides me out you win." Kagome gave a little nod figuring that if Inuyasha didn't ask her or Kikyo out he would at least as someone. Satisfied she turned on her heel and started to walk to her class with her posse right behind her. They still had a minute to make it to class.

"Kagome why'd you make that deal?" Sango looked over at her friend confused. She hadn't expected Kagome to ever do something like this.

"Well I mean what is the chance of Inuyasha asking Kikyo out? He detests the girl last time I checked. I have nothing to worry about." Kagome let out a little smile.

"Yea well Inuyasha never asks _any_ girl to the school dances. He doesn't do dances." Kagome and Sango had reached their class just as the bell rung behind them.

"What do you mean he never goes to the dances? Why didn't you tell me this before I promised Kikyo that I would bow down to her in front of the whole school?" Sango gave Kagome an apologetic smile.

"Well I kind of forgot..." Kagome just glared daggers at Sango as she took her seat.

"Sango you better hope he asks someone or you are dead." Kagome glared at her friend but turned her attention back to the teacher when he told them to open their books to page 103.

"Hey Inuyasha did you hear about the bet?" Inuyasha and Miroku had just exited their second period class when Shippo, who was still a freshmen, ran up to them.

"No I didn't. What bet?" Inuyasha paused with Miroku and glanced down at the runt.

"Well two girls made a bet on you." Shippo smiled up at Inuyasha proud that he could be of some help.

"What do you mean they made a bet on me? What girls?" Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku wondering if he had heard about this too but Miroku just shook his head.

"Well Kikyo and the new girl Kagome. Kikyo said that you would ask her out or no one out to the dance and Kagome said you would ask her out and not Kikyo... or at least someone besides Kikyo. If Kikyo wins Kagome basically has to admit that she is better then her in every way and bow down to her but if Kagome wins then Kikyo has to leave her alone." Shippo let out a little sigh after managing to say all that in one breath.

"Really? But I never ask anyone to the dances..."

"Well then Yash it seems that Kikyo will win the bet if you don't ask someone." Miroku sent a little smile in Inuyasha's way before heading down a different hallway while Inuyasha made his way to science waving a small goodbye to Shippo and Miroku.

He allowed a devious smirk to grace his lips. He would make Kagome squirm all right. All he had to do was wait until the last possible minute before asking her to the dance and watch this thing play out for now.

Once he made it to science he saw Kagome sitting at the desk all ready there so he made his way toward her and sat down. "Hey Kag-chan how's your day going so far?" He decided to pretend for now that he had no idea about the little bet going on between the two girls.

She let out a little frustrated sigh still thinking about how Sango had said that he never asks anyone to the dance. "My day has been frustrating." She blew a strand of hair out of her face and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "So what do you think about the whole school dance thing?" She glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.

He let out a little shrug. "I don't do dances so I probably won't go to this one either." He stole a glance at her out of the corner of his eye and almost let a smirk come to his face as he saw her expression suddenly change to dismay.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I mean it may be fun you never know." She sent him a hopeful look before he just shook his head as the teacher walked in and started to explain the lab they would be doing that day. She let out a frustrated sigh before working with Inuyasha on the science experiment.

The rest of the day was miserable to Kagome. All day girls threw themselves at Inuyasha. Now normally this would have bothered her a bit but now the fact that he kept turning them down bothered her! Why wouldn't he say yes to at least one of them? She let out a frustrated sigh as she walked home with Sango. Tomorrow at school would be hell.

"What's wrong Kagome? All you've been doing this whole time is sighing dramatically." Sango gave her friend a worried glance.

"All day the girls have been begging Inuyasha to take them to the dance and he turned down every one of them! Kikyo is going to win the bet isn't she? Why didn't you stop me from ruining my life?" Kagome just hung her head in defeat.

"Don't give up yet Kagome! Maybe one of the girls will blackmail Inuyasha and force him to take them?" Sango smiled encouragingly at Kagome.

"Hopefully... wow I'm a horrible friend! I'm actually hoping that a girl will blackmail Inuyasha into doing whatever she wants." Kagome let out a little laugh. "As long as that girl isn't Kikyo I'll be happy."

Sango laughed alongside Kagome for another minute before waving goodbye and going down her street while Kagome continued toward the shrine. Kagome looked behind her expecting Inuyasha to pop out of nowhere like he usually did around this time but she saw no sign of him. She turned back around and let out a little scream as she noticed him standing two inches in front of her. She tripped over her own feet in surprise and fell down.

"Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha was looking down at her trying hard, and failing miserably, to keep him from laughing.

"Oh very funny Inuyasha. Where did you come from?" She took the hand he offered and got to her feet dusting herself off a bit.

"School." He sent a smile to her and continued walking with her down the street. There was a minute of awkward silence before Inuyasha felt like he couldn't take it anymore.

"I hate school." Kagome ran a hand through her hair and let out a small sigh.

"I hate school too." He smiled down at her for a minute. She looked so adorably miserable right now. "Why do you hate school?"

"Kikyo. Why do you hate school?"

"Kikyo." They both let out a little laugh as they reached the stairs to the shrine. "See ya tomorrow Kagome!" With that Inuyasha took off down the street to go to his house as Kagome started to make her way up the stone steps.

The next two days of school went by excruciatingly slow. It seemed like hundreds of girls asked Inuyasha to take them to the school dance and he always said no! It was now Thursday and the dance was next week! Next week was also the last week of school and the dance was on Sunday. Short notice on the dance huh? Either way it was lunch and Inuyasha only had one more day after today to say yes to a girl and it looked like he would never say yes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Higurashi." Kikyo approached the table that Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame sat at with a sinister smile. "Looks like you're going to lose Higurashi. Ready to admit that I am better then you after all?" Kikyo did that annoying ass laugh again and he posse joined in.

"I don't know why you're happy. I mean he said no to you how many times? Five? Ten?" Kagome smirked a bit as Kikyo's face fell and she glared down at her from where she was standing.

"Well unless I'm forgetting something he never asked you either bitch." Kikyo let out a little cynical smile before turning on her heel and was about to walk away when Kagome stood up with a fistful of the 'mystery' meat in her hand.

"Hey Kikyo I got something for you since you are just _so_ much better then me. You deserve every bit of it." The cafeteria was by now all watching with interest. After all everyone in the school had made bets on who would win Kagome and Kikyo's bet. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and the rest of the gang were also watching with interest since this all started because of Inuyasha.

Kikyo turned around with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Finally you realize your place." With that Kagome launched the perfectly aimed fistful of filth at Kikyo's face. Everyone in the cafeteria was silent as they watched almost in slow motion as the gunk hit Kikyo right in between the face splattering her in gray mush. Kikyo was silent for a minute before wiping most of it off with one swipe. She looked ready to murder. "You BITCH! This outfit was my favorite!"

At that moment someone else in the cafeteria screamed "FOOD FIGHT!" and all hell broke loose. Kagome ducked under the table immediately with the others and crawled towards the doors avoiding clumps of food left and right.

"Kagome I can't believe you did that!" Ayame laughed a bit with the others, as they were now outside and safe from the flying food.

"I can't believe I did it either... she was just so annoying." Kagome let out a little sigh and accepted the small towel Rin offered her to wipe off the mystery meat from her hand. "So are you guys going to the dance?"

Rin gave a little nod. "Yea Sesshy asked me yesterday!" She let out a little excited squeal.

"I wasn't planning on going but apparently Koga got off school before us and he is coming here for the summer since Ginta is his cousin he will be staying there. He is going to take me." Ayame smiled happily.

"What about you Sango?" Kagome looked towards Sango and saw her blush a bit.

"Well Miroku asked me out and I agreed..." She averted her eyes from the others that had started to laugh.

"Didn't you say you would never go out with him again?"

"Shut up Kagome..." They just laughed pleasantly. "So are you going Kagome?"

Kagome let out a little sigh. "No, Hojo asked me but I turned him down and no one else that I wanted to go with asked me..." The others got the hint and stopped talking about it. They watched from the safety of outside as the teachers crowded the cafeteria trying to get everyone to stop.

The rest of the day Kagome got glares from Kikyo every time she saw her. But Kagome couldn't help but laugh considering there was quite a few stains on her 'favorite' outfit for the rest of the day.

It was Friday and also the last day that Inuyasha could accept or ask anyone to the dance and he still refused to. She knew he had to know about that bet since the rest of the school seemed to know so she couldn't figure out why he didn't say yes to one of the girls. Was he mad at her for something? Did she really deserve this?

She was walking home dragging her feet on defeat. Kikyo had won. Inuyasha hadn't said yes to anyone. He never asked anyone. She lost... to Kikyo. She let out another frustrated sigh. She lost. Frowning slightly she turned around and saw Inuyasha run up beside her. "I have been looking for you all day what gives?"

"I'm in some of your classes you know... I sit beside you in science!" She glanced up at him.

"Oh yea I forgot..." He let out a little laugh as she picked up her pace putting some distance between them but he just jogged and caught up to her. "Hey I need to ask you something."

Kagome came to an abrupt stop and placed her hands on her hips looking up at him. "Well what is it?"

"I hate school dances... i completely despise them do you understand this?" She gave him a little nod not really understanding what he was trying to say. "Even though I hate them so much I know about the bet you made with Kikyo and... well will you go to the dance with me?"

Kagome starred up at him for a minute in mild surprise. "If you knew about the bet why did it take you so long to ask me out?"

He smiled down at her and caught her in another chaste kiss. "Well I wanted to make you worry for a bit. Besides imagine the look on Kikyo's face when we show up now! She doesn't think either of us are going. This will kill her." He gave her another smile. "So will you go with me?"

Kagome smiled up at him. "Of course I'll go with you!" She threw her arms around him in a hug. Inuyasha blushed slightly. He really wasn't the hugging type so this was still fairly new to him but he eventually hugged her back. After Kagome let go of him she smiled up at him.

"Well now that we got that out of the way what are you going to wear? I'm your date I got to match you." Inuyasha slung his arm over her shoulder and glared at a young man walking past them who had been looking at his girl.

"I don't know yet! I wasn't planning on going so I never bought anything... I'll go shopping with the girls tomorrow and get something." She noticed his arm around her shoulder and this time instead of throwing it off she leaned into him a bit.

Inuyasha felt the slight pressure of her body as it pressed closer to him and almost let out a small blush but he was successful at holding it in. "Give me a call and tell me what color you get, but don't tell me anything else! I want to be surprised when I pick you up on Sunday." They had reached the shrine steps and he reluctantly let her go.

"I'll see you on Sunday then... bye Inuyasha." She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips but before she could pull away Inuyasha swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him deepening the kiss.

When he finally released her Kagome was blushing like mad. "See ya Kagome." She just smiled up at him gave him another quick hug and was jogging up those never ending staircases again. He shoved his hands inside his pocket and continued to walk down the street.

"So how's your girl doing Inuyasha?" He whirled around at the voice surprised that someone was behind him and he didn't notice.

Inuyasha let out a little growl when he saw Naraku standing there acting as if him and Inuyasha were best friends. "What the hell do you want now Naraku? You better stay away from Kagome..."

"Or else what?" He just let out a little laugh. "You are too serious Inuyasha... lighten up a bit. It's not like I have a gun pointed at your head this time." Naraku let out another smile as he walked up and stood beside a tense Inuyasha. "I just came to see how my old friend was doing."

"Unless you forgot we were never friends. Now back off unless you want trouble." Inuyasha let out a growl. He didn't have anything he could use as a weapon on him cause he was at school... well at least he could always use his math book if it got any worse.

"I didn't come for a fight this time." He circled Inuyasha once then leaned against a stoplight they were next to. "That girl is making you soft. If you don't watch out you just might find yourself in trouble." With that Naraku walked away as quickly as he came.

"I just don't get that guy..." Inuyasha let out a little sigh and ran his hand through his loose long hair again. It was becoming a nervous habit fast. What did he mean Kagome was making him soft? He wasn't soft! Still confused and slightly tired Inuyasha made his way over to his house where a large group of people had made themselves comfortable in his basement.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You look a little shaken." Shippo looked up from the deck of cards to give his full attention to Inuyasha.

"Well I finally asked Kagome to the dance." He gave a little nod to the various congratulations he heard around the room. "But I ran into Naraku on the way back here. Don't worry we didn't fight. He just said something about me getting soft then walked off. I'll never understand that guy." Inuyasha took his usual seat on the couch next to Miroku.

Kagome sat her stuff down in the living room and made her way to the kitchen where her mom was. "Hey mom Inuyasha asked me to go to the school dance with him! The girls and I are going to the mall tomorrow to get out dresses."

Korari turned to face her daughter. "That's wonderful Kagome! Here let me give you some money for the dress and anything else you may need." Kagome smiled gratefully at her mom and thanked her profusely before collecting the money and storing it safely in her purse for the next day.

A/N- I'm glad I got this done before I went away for fourth of July but don't expect any updates until after the 9th of July. Maybe I'll be able to muster out another chapter but I don't want to rush anything. The next chapter will be the shopping trip and the start of the dance. To tell you the truth I have NO idea why I put in that scene with Naraku... I just come up with this stuff off the top of my head as I go. Give me reviews! I love reviews. Oh and I won't update unless I get at least 15 reviews for this chapter. My reviews have been dropping it made me sad. So review or no update!


	12. Dance, Dance

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N- I am on the favorites list of over 40 people, that makes me so incredibly happy! And thanks so much for all the reviews. I am going to try to get this out fast so that you wont have to wait so long for the next chapter. This chapter will be dedicated to the dance, I hope you think it's good! I love all my great reviewers but I'm just too lazy to list them all but you know who you are. Now onto the story.

Chapter 14- Dance, Dance (A/N- I love that Fall Out Boy song!) 

Kagome glanced at the traitorous alarm clock for a moment before finally deciding that just glaring at it won't make it shut up. She leaned over to her bedside table reaching out with a lazy hand trying to find the power button. Reaching too far over she fell out of the bed and landed with a dull thud on the ground. By now she was used to falling out of bed and had placed a few blankets on the ground for just such a moment.

She finally succeeded in turning off the alarm clock but figured that since she was already up what was the point of going back to sleep? She half crawled, half walked to the bathroom and pulled herself into the shower with a sigh. Today they were going to the mall to try to find dresses for the dance. She needed to find something stunning or else she just knew she would dull in comparison to her date. Besides when she sees Kikyo there she wanted to look her best.

Humming a little tune she grabbed a towel and started to dry off her body while she walked back into her room and looked through the closet. (Remember people she has a bathroom attached to the room so she was not walking around her house naked.) Finding success in a plain white tank top and a denim skirt she started to make her way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Looking around quickly and not finding any sign of her mother she walked back into the kitchen and noticed a note attached to the counter.

**Dear Kagome,**

**Sorry to leave so soon in the morning but I had a deadline at work and I need to be there this weekend. Souta was at his friend's house last night and will be staying there tonight too so don't worry about him. Have fun with your friends at the mall.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

**PS- No sex in public.**

Kagome glanced down at the last part and let out a little groan. Her mother would never change would she? At least Inuyasha wasn't around to hear it this time. Setting the note back down on the counter she pulled out the cereal box and ate in silence before her cell phone upstairs started to ring like crazy.

"Hello?" Kagome held the phone to one ear while balancing her breakfast in the other. Don't ask why she didn't just set it down. She does stupid things in the morning.

"Hey Kagome! Are you almost ready to go? You better be cause we are on our way to pick you up right now!" Kagome held the phone back from her ear a bit a she heard Ayame screaming into it.

"Ayame you don't have to yell. I'm all ready too so I'll see you in a couple minutes. Ciao." Kagome smiled as she heard the other line go dead. Ayame didn't like to say goodbye so instead she just hung up on people. Weird right? But that was Ayame for you.

Kagome placed the phone into her purse and went back down into the kitchen to finish up her breakfast before the girls arrived. She still couldn't believe she was going to the dance with Inuyasha. It should be fairly obvious to her that he would ask her to the dance after all they did in Italy together but it was still surprising.

She smiled a bit to herself as the doorbell rang. Jumping up from her seat she rushed to the door and threw it open revealing Sango on the doorstep and the others still in the car. Kagome rushed upstairs and grabbed her purse before jumping into the back seat with Rin.

"So where are we going first?" Kagome leaned forward in the seat and turned down the music a notch when she heard a song she didn't like start to play.

"Well there are a lot of dress shops in the mall but we don't want the same dress as anyone else so we'll be going to this little dress boutique down the street first." Sango chanted while pointing to Ayame where to turn.

"Sounds good to me..." Kagome leaned against the window and glanced out watching the scenery roll by.

"You sound a little nervous Kagome." Rin looked at Kagome a little worried about her friend's sanity level at this point.

"I'm not nervous I'm just thinking." Kagome turned and smiled at Rin as the car came to a stop outside a small dress shop. They exited the car and walked inside. "So who's dress should we find first?"

It was decided that they would find a dress for Rin first. At the beginning Kagome thought they would all just split up and find their own dresses but Sango, Ayame, and Rin seemed to think that took all the fun out of it.

They had been out shopping for hours before they finally decided that they had all the necessary dresses, shoes, and accessories to make them all look perfect for tomorrow. After dropping Kagome off and saying goodbye Kagome headed up to her room and gently set everything down on her vanity so she could find it easy tomorrow. All the girls were coming over to her house to get dressed so that they could help each other with their hair and make-up.

Remembering almost last minute Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone quickly dialing in Inuyasha's number. It rang only once before She heard Inuyasha pick up. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Oh hey baby, what's up?" Inuyasha was slightly out of breath and leaned back in the seat of the car. He had just gotten out of a fight with Naraku and it was hard to tell whom had won considering they were both pretty beat up. Inuyasha had managed to protect his face from getting bloodied up so that Kagome wouldn't notice at the dance tomorrow.

"You sound a bit out of breath is everything all right?" Kagome rolled back onto her bed listening to the other line.

"I was just out running with Miroku. Got to stay in shape baby." He smiled a bit satisfied with the little lie.

"Well all right... I called cause I completely forgot to tell you that I picked out a pale blue dress earlier on today. I hope its not too late or anything..." Kagome's voice died off a little worried that she was causing him trouble by being so late with the information.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have plenty of time to pick it up tomorrow. I'll see you then."

Kagome smiled a bit happy that she hadn't let him down at all. "All right I'll see you then, bye."

"Love ya, bye." Kagome starred at the dead phone for a moment. Did he just say love? No he didn't say 'I love you' he said 'love ya' there is a major difference... right? She let out a sigh. Who was she kidding? She was talking about Inuyasha. He's really not that complicated. Forgetting about it she rolled out of bed and turned off the lights before drifting to sleep.

Kagome woke up to the sun shining brightly into her eyes. Stretching a bit and yawning she looked over to her clock and noticed that it was already almost noon. Everyone should be there soon to get ready! The dance started at six and ended at midnight.

Kagome jumped out of bed and quickly jumped into the shower cursing her alarm clock for not working that morning. After taking a quick shower she jumped out and threw on some clothes before running towards the door and opening it up letting Sango, Ayame, and Rin inside.

They were all carrying a bag full of their stuff which the set down in Kagome's room. "Ok let's get started..." All the girls got changed into their dresses first so that they could match make-up and hairstyles and all that good stuff with their dresses.

It took almost five hours until all the girls were satisfied with their looks and ready to meet the guys. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were taking one car cause they lived together while Miroku picked up Koga and drove there together.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and she sighed tugging a little here and there on her dress. It had looked so good at the store but now she was wondering if it was good enough. "Do I look all right you guys?"

"Kagome stop stressing you look like a fucking goddess now help me with my hair!"

Kagome jumped a bit and let out a little nervous laugh. "Of course Sango... I'll be right there just don't yell at me."

Rin just let out a little laugh at Sango and Kagome while Ayame helped her clasp on her necklace. The guys were supposed to be there any minute now so that Kagome's mom could take pictures and lecture them about being safe that night. Kagome let out a mental sigh. She could just imagine what that speech was going to sound like.

Then the doorbell rang. They all rushed to Kagome's window to look out and sure enough it was the guys standing on the front steps. Her mother let them in and they all let out an excited little squeal. Yes it was random and childish, deal with it.

"Well girls ready to go down and stun them?" They all let out a little nod. "So what order do we go down?"

"Why do you need an order Sango? Can't we just walk down?"

"Kagome you have no sense. In the movies they _always _walk down one by one!"

"Yea but Ayame we're not in the movies!"

"Kagome just shut up and do it our way..." Kagome just let out a little sigh and nodded. She knew when she was outnumbered. "All right I think Rin should go first, then Ayame, then me, then Kagome."

"Why do I have to go last?" Kagome made a little pouting face.

"Cause I say so." And with that it was final. Kagome was going last and nothing she could say could change that.

They headed out to the hallway and stood at the top of the stairs in a line for their respective places. Kagome still thought it was the most ridiculous thing to do but she was there standing obediently in her place at the end of the line. They could hear the guys talking at the foot of the staircase. Well arguing might be a better way to put it.

They started walking down the stairs. Rin was wearing a pale yellow dress with a V-neck halter-top. The dress flowed down to her ankles where it stopped in an uneven hem to give the dress a less classical look. The hems were sewn with gold thread and around the waist was tied a gold sash to throw off the normalcy of it. Her hair was left down and it flowed over her shoulders in natural waves. She wore an assortment of gold bangles on both of her arms that let out a light tinkling sound when she moved them and a simple gold chain necklace. Rin wasn't one for much make-up and only wore a bit of shiny lip-gloss and a flash of gold eye shadow.

Next came Ayame. Ayame was wearing a light green dress. It had thin spaghetti straps and hugged her torso. The bottom half of the dress fanned out a bit and ran all the way down to her feet. Up the side of the dress was a long slit that ended a couple inches above her knee. Ayame had one silver charm bracelet on her wrist and a silver necklace with an emerald pendent. She wore red lip-gloss and some black eyeliner to really bring out the green of her eyes. Ayame's hair was half up and had a matching emerald clip on the back.

Then it was Sango's turn. Sango's dress was a beautiful rose color and looked fairly normal in the front with a simple halter-top and a slim dress that hugged her body on the top but loosened a little on the bottom to give her legs room to move when she danced. But there was literally no back to Sango's dress. The fabric picked back up again a little below the waist but above that was all skin. She had one large pale red cuff like bracelet on each arm and a simple matching choker. Her lip-gloss was a pale pink color and she had on her normal dark red eye shadow. Her hair was left down but they had curled the ends and made her hair much wavier so it flowed even better.

Kagome had the honor of getting to go last. She was wearing a pale blue and elegant dress. It didn't hug her figure too much leaving her plenty of room to move in it but the dress flowed off her curves perfectly. It ended at her feet flowing outward at the bottom so that when she walked it fanned and flared just a bit. She wore no bracelets but long white gloves on each arm that reached just past her elbow. Around her neck was a simple pearl necklace. She had on shiny pink lip-gloss and silver eye shadow. She also had a little bit of body glitter on the corners of her eyes. Her hair had been pulled into a loose bun with random strands of hair that had fallen out framing her face. Strands of pearls had been woven into her hair to hold up the bun. (A/N- thank you iceprincess421 for Kagome's outfit.)

Once they had all reached the bottom of the stairs there was an awkward silence in which the guys simply starred at their dates. Finally Miroku summed it all up in one word. "Wow."

The girls just laughed a little happy that they had managed to impress their dates so much. All the guys were dress pretty much the same but really that was to be expected. Sesshomaru looked the most proper out of the bunch with a perfectly tailored black tuxedo with a gold undershirt to match Rin's dress. Both the tuxedo and the shirt were buttoned up all the way and his long silver hair had been combed back and set in a simple low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Koga looked a lot rougher then Sesshomaru. While Sesshomaru's tux looked like it was attached to his body Koga's tux was looser and hung off him. He wore a pale green undershirt that was almost buttoned up all the way except for the top button to make it easier to breathe, but his tuxedo was completely unbuttoned. His hair was in the customary tight high ponytail with a few loose strands here and there.

Miroku hadn't worn a tuxedo for the simple fact that he thought it was too formal and he was a _very _casual laid back guy. He wore simple black slacks with a red button up shirt. Kagome thought it odd seeing him in red considering she was so used to Inuyasha done up in that color. But Miroku did look like a perfect gentleman. His hair was in the normal low loose ponytail but with hair that short he really couldn't do that much else with it. He had a couple silver hoops in his ears instead of the gold ones he was used to wearing.

Inuyasha didn't have a tuxedo either but Kagome was expecting that. He also wore simple black slacks and a shirt similar to Miroku's except it was pale blue to match Kagome. He had the first few buttons undone probably just so he could show off his body since he was in amazing shape. His hair had been pulled back and braided into a long ponytail that slid down his back.

"Well I know I look amazing but Kagome I think you just may look better then me." Inuyasha let out a little smirk and threw his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled up at him. The other guys had approached their respective dates and were talking to them but she really wasn't listening right now. Inuyasha was about to lean down and kiss her when her mother burst into the room with a camera.

"All right everyone line up over there and let me take some pictures." Korari waved the camera around in the air like she thought they hadn't already guessed she had it.

"Mom we know you have the camera you might drop it if you keep waving it around like that!" Korari just smiled a bit and took about ten pictures before preparing to make her speech.

"Now I know there might be a lot of sex and drugs and alcohol wherever you are going but your parents have told me to make it perfectly clear that you will not have sex. Now that I have said that Kagome go ahead and have completely unprotected sex because I want grandchildren just don't do it in public. Everyone else use a condom."

"MOM!" Everyone just starred at Korari for a minute like she was mad until Kagome's little outburst. Soon everyone was heading out the door laughing at Kagome as she turned an even brighter red with every passing moment.

Soon they were pulling into the school parking lot just a minute after the dance began. They managed to find a parking space and they all hopped out of the car and broke up into pairs heading for the door.

The school gymnasium had been completely decorated with lights, banners, glitter, streamers, and anything else the school could find. And the place was packed. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly lost sight of the rest of the gang but decided against trying to find them. They would meet back up at the cars at midnight.

The DJ booth started to play Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. "Would you like to dance?" Kagome glanced back up at Inuyasha as he extended his hand for her to take and swept her unto the dance floor, which was swaying back and forth with the beat.

"I'm surprised you can dance." Kagome let out a little laugh as she moved with Inuyasha.

"I'm hurt Kagome. I'm just amazing at everything, haven't you realized this yet?" Inuyasha swept down and gave her a kiss. "Your mom interrupted us at the house."

She just smiled up at him and she couldn't be any happier. Well that was until Kikyo had to try to ruin the dance for her. Inuyasha and Kagome had taken a break after dancing non-stop with each other for the longest time and the dance was starting to slow down at it reached eleven o'clock at night. They had decided to sit for a minute and get something to drink. Inuyasha had walked off when Kikyo walked up to Kagome.

"Poor little pathetic Kagome. Are you here all alone? I'm not surprised I mean who would want to ask you to the dance." Kikyo let out another annoying laugh. She was wearing a painfully bright pink dress that ended way above her knee and had a considerably large V-neck.

"For your information Kikyo I'm here with Inuyasha which means I won the bet! So you have to leave him and me alone. Now back off whore." Kikyo starred at Kagome in shock for a minute.

"You did not just call me a whore you filthy slut!" Kagome's eyes literally turned red at this and she stood up to stare Kikyo down. They weren't causing a scene considering the music was still so loud nobody could hear them.

Kagome reached up and slapped Kikyo in the face. Satisfied she turned around to leave when Kikyo grabbed her by her dress yanking her back and ripping the material as she did so. "You did not just slap me!"

"You ripped my dress!" Kagome was starring at the hole in her dress in shock when she felt something freezing hit her and realized that Kikyo had poured the punch all over her dress. Now people were watching. Kagome starred down at her dress in shock. It was now ripped and soaked with dark red liquid. She was so shocked she couldn't even think to hit Kikyo or do anything to get her to stop laughing at her. It turns out that she didn't need to do anything though cause Inuyasha had returned.

"Kikyo you fucking bitch how dare you." Inuyasha's voice was dangerously low as he glared at Kikyo.

"Inu-baby she deserved it!" Kikyo placed her hands on her hips and smirked victoriously. By this time everyone was watching.

"One, don't call me that stupid ass name ever again you fucking whore and two, stay away from Kagome. You deserve every bit of this." Inuyasha walked past her and threw his and Kagome's cups of punch on her. Since Inuyasha was smarter then Kikyo instead of aiming for the dress like she did he splashed it into her face causing her make-up to smear, it to seep into her hair, and splash onto her dress. She let out a surprised and angry scream but Inuyasha didn't wait around for her to retaliate. He grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged her gently to the exit. Sesshomaru met him on the way out and simply gave him the keys to the car and they left the dance.

"Thanks." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled at her in response.

"Kagome, you're my girlfriend and you mean the world to me. I wasn't about to let that bitch do that to you and get away with it."

"Girlfriend?" Inuyasha stopped by the car and let out a sigh.

"Well I was hoping you were my girlfriend now at least." He looked down at her nervous that she might reject him.

"Of course I'm your girlfriend, I'd rather be your girlfriend then anything else in the world right now." She beamed up at him and he gave her a simple smile in return opening the car door for her. Once they were both in the car he turned it on and turned out of the parking lot, but instead of heading toward the shrine he went the opposite direction. "Inuyasha the shrine is that way." She looked up at him confused.

"I know but in Italy I promised to take you on a date to see Tokyo at night didn't I? Sesshomaru and Rin can get a ride with the others." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought you had forgotten about that." Kagome blushed a bit and looked down at herself. "I'm a complete wreck right now though."

Inuyasha looked at her. Her dress was torn at the back and on the side and stained. Her hair was messed up and falling out of it's bun her make-up had started to wear off during the night but, "You've never looked more beautiful to me."

A/N- End of that chapter and I wrote it all in one and a half days before I left on vacation. You should be proud. I wrote this 24/7 lol. Tell me what you think. They are officially girlfriend/boyfriend. Kikyo has been ruined. And now they are about to go on that date I mentioned a few chapters ago. Please review, review, and review! Next update will either be right before the 4th or after the 9th in July of course. Maybe I'll write it as fast as I wrote this one! Love you all, ciao.


	13. This is Lame

Hey I'm back from NY! Now I know you guys were expecting this to be another chapter and now you're all pissed at me but I had to put one of these stupid things out.

First off expect the next chapter to be out in a week at most so its not _that_ long to wait. I'm sure you'll all survive. I have to reread my story or something though cause I have completely lost track of what is going on and where I am going cause I just have to have short-term memory loss or something. Ugh.

Secondly since this story only has like 5 more chapters left and is drawing to a close I want to go ahead and think about what my next story will be. I'm not writing it yet I am just thinking about it. Now I want you guys to help me decide between,

college story

pirates (the movie is out so I am in a pirate phase )

Music, you know the whole band scene. I do love music.

Or if none of these sound good to you or you would like to make a little suggestion before I start writing tell me.

Now we got all that out of the way. Message me with what you want or else I will never get another story out. Sorry for the lame ass authors note. Ciao.


	14. Tokyo Lights

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but this story is mine. So no copy.

A/N- it's been pretty even split b/w pirates and a college music mix. I decided to go with college this time cause after a couple weeks I'll be over the pirate phase and I don't want to drop the story. Well maybe I'll do pirate. Oh I don't know, I'll just do whatever mood I'm in at the time I start writing the next story. Well I haven't written in awhile so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes or if the chapter turns out shorter then expected. Now onto the story, it's getting close to the end.

Chapter 15- Tokyo Lights 

Kagome blushed a deep red. Since when was Inuyasha this charming? "Very funny. Now stop making fun of me I know I look like a wreck." She glanced down at herself again. Oh she would kill Kikyo next time she saw her for this. Maybe she would cut off all her hair in class, _accidentally _pour acid onto her favorite shoes, or better yet she could have Inuyasha send his gang to destroy her house... well maybe that last one was a little to harsh.

"I'm not making fun of you. I wouldn't do that." Inuyasha was looking straight ahead at the road and avoiding Kagome's eye. He could see the scene start to shift as they exited the city. "I really do think you look amazing. You always do."

Kagome quickly turned her head to look out the window as the buildings turned into trees. Deciding that this would be a good opportunity to switch topics she jumped on the chance. "Where are we going? I thought you were going to show me Tokyo. It looks like we're leaving the city."

A small smile graced Inuyasha's lips. He was happy Kagome had thought the conversation was as awkward as he did. "Don't fret love. Just sit back and relax."

Kagome was now giving him a slightly curious look. "You're not going to rape me are you?"

Inuyasha accidentally swerved in surprise and slammed on the brakes causing them both to lurch forward. "Why the hell would you ask that!" He glared at her as he fixed his seat belt.

"Well in all the movies when a guy drives a girl to the middle of nowhere she always ends up getting raped." Kagome unbuckled herself so the seat belt would unlock itself.

"You watch too many movies..." He turned back into his lane and silently thanked whoever was watching over him that no other cars were on the road or they might have been in more trouble.

After a couple minutes of driving along the almost deserted road silently Inuyasha pulled off onto a gravel road. "Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome looked out the window a little worried.

"It's my own little spot kind of off the charts so not that many people come here. I set the gravel down myself... well with a little help from the gang." He smirked a bit proudly at the thought of accomplishing something as spectacular as making a gravel road.

"Well at least no one will see me like this." Kagome stopped short as she felt the car roll to a stop and Inuyasha step out. He walked over to her door and pulled it open extending a hand to her. She grabbed onto it and was hoisted out of the car.

"Come on don't be so hesitant. This way." Inuyasha let go of her hand and started walking forward.

Kagome hung back near the car and starred ominously out into the darkness. "This isn't Tokyo Inuyasha."

"You're such a coward. Come on already. I won't let anything hurt you." With Inuyasha's coaxing she finally stepped beside him and walking a bit through a cover of foliage before reaching a cliff edge.

"This doesn't look safe..." She stayed back near the relative safety of the trees and looked at the cliff like it was a demon.

"Kagome, do you think I would take you anywhere that might hurt you." He extended his hand and locked onto hers pulling her toward him. He sat down near the edge and patted the spot of grass next to him. "You've already torn you pretty little dress. What can a little grass do to it now?"

She smiled and let out a little laugh. "I guess the dress _is_ already ruined." She stepped slowly next to him and took a seat. "Now where is Tokyo?"

Inuyasha let out a little chuckle. "Well it's right under you." Kagome quirked up an eyebrow and glanced down over the edge only to see the city sprawled out under them like a sea of lights. The honking of cars and roaring of engines was now just a gentle hum that hung in the air flowing perfectly with the buzz of night time insects. Some of the buildings with gardens on the roofs resembled little islands sticking up from the sea of lights.

She was looking at the city trying to find landmarks like the school or her house but found it inevitably impossible. It was like trying to find one grain of sand on a large beach. She saw little snakes of lights speeding through the sea and found herself wondering if those were the buses.

Then she noticed a particularly bright part of town with green and pink flashes of light overwhelming the steady sea of yellow and white. Off on one of the outskirts of the city short but amazingly bright flashes of light sprang into the air. It was probably some school kids setting off fireworks as an end of the year deal. The whole scene... it is impossible to describe perfectly. It's impossible to ever describe this sea of lights and hope to have people grasp just how amazing it was.

Regretfully she pulled her eyes away from the city and looked up into the sky. Smiling a bit she noticed how similar the stars and moon looked to its neighbor to the south. For all of mankind's faults and flaws we can sure make some things so beautiful.

"So do you still think Tokyo isn't as wonderful as your old hometown?" Inuyasha smirked at her satisfied that he could show her something so beautiful that it rendered her speechless if only for awhile.

"Its beautiful where I am from... it's beautiful here too, but Tokyo would be just another city to me if you weren't here." She peeled her eyes away from the sight below her and looked at the man sitting next to her. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. His long silver hair shimmered in the lights that shone below them. His deep gold eyes were alight and seemed so much deeper then before. For a moment she wondered if she would ever look away. He seemed so perfect, so lovely.

Inuyasha smiled at the girl sitting next to him. He had never looked at the city below him. This whole time he had found himself captivated by her. His hand moved gently over to hers and grasped it lightly just in case she wanted to pull away. He saw her eyes go a little wide with shock at the contact. But she smiled a little and gently squeezed his hand and moved closer to him. His other hand reached over to her and moved a couple stray strands of her from her face and let his fingers caress her a little before letting the hand drop. They both moved in closer to each other at the same time. Inuyasha dipped his head slightly and their lips met.

Neither of them wanted to pull away from each other. Both were pouring their whole hearts into this kiss. All the feelings of anger and rage from when they first met to the sweetness and love they had been holding in for so long. They had released each other's hands awhile ago and Inuyasha found his arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible. Kagome's arms had snaked around his neck and they deepened the kiss.

Neither of them wanted to pull away but they eventually had to breathe. Letting their arms unwind themselves slowly first they moved apart a little. Before Kagome could hop a little away from him Inuyasha let fleeting kisses land on her cheek and neck. Both were silent for a couple minutes, holding hands and looking at the lights below them. It almost seemed like the city and the stars were shining for them as strange as that might sound.

"It's getting late love." Inuyasha stood up a bit and gently tugged Kagome to her feet. She slipped a bit and he pulled her quickly into his chest not wanting to risk her falling off a cliff. Wouldn't that be a wonderful end to such a wonderful night?

"I got my feet again Inuyasha. You can loosen up a bit now."

"I just didn't want to see my girlfriend fall off a cliff." He smiled at her and led the way back to his car. They were talking happily for awhile before they heard someone else just ahead of them. When they got through the trees Naraku was standing there right next to the car. His car was parked a couple feet away.

"Well you two took your sweet time. Making me wait here, how very rude." Naraku let out that evil little smirk as Inuyasha instinctively stepped in front of Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha silently cursed his luck after realizing that because of the dance anything that might have helped him in this situation was not on him. Everything was in the car that Naraku was leaning up against. "Oh and get the hell off my car."

Inuyasha glanced out of the corner of his eye at Kagome who was holding onto his sleeve as if that would help them somehow. She didn't look scared which slightly amazed him. She just looked... worried.

"This is such a dangerous place to take such a frail girl Inuyasha. I mean we're so far away from everyone what if there was an accident?" Inuyasha tensed up immediately at the hidden threat.

"Must you ruin this night? And it was going so well." Inuyasha glared at Naraku.

"Wouldn't it have been such a shame if she had fallen off that cliff?" Inuyasha's hand grasped Kagome's and squeezed it gently at the sound of her little whimper.

"Don't you dare touch her. And how dare you spy on us. You fucking bastard." Inuyasha was now considerably pissed. He couldn't believe this guy would follow them up here, spy on them, then threaten Kagome. "How the hell did you know where we were?"

Naraku glanced down at his watch. "Well this very distraught girl at your school dance informed me that you two had run off together. Oh she was in quite a state of anger. She made me promise that I would _talk_ to you about how you ruined her dress."

Inuyasha and Kagome both let out a little sigh. Kikyo of course. Kagome knew that she wouldn't back off of her and Inuyasha even though she won the bet but she never thought she would sick Naraku on them.

Kagome let out a little scream as she was thrown to the side suddenly. She looked up from the bush she had landed on to see that Naraku had thrown himself at them with a knife in hand. Inuyasha was holding him off and trying in vain to knock the knife from his hand. She let out a cry as she saw the knife pierce Inuyasha's shoulder. He let out a little hiss of pain and stumbled back into the trees.

Naraku turned on her once Inuyasha had been thrown off by the wound and started to walk toward to her. She backed up in fear looking at the now bloody knife in his hand. "You'll regret choosing Inuyasha over me."

Inuyasha had regained his composure quicker then Naraku thought though cause he suddenly felt himself being thrown into the trees. "Kagome get in the car and lock the doors." Inuyasha ordered as he unconsciously held his bleeding arm.

Before she could respond Naraku was back into the fight and they had stumbled into the dark. She couldn't see anything anymore but she could hear the grunts of pain, snapping of trees, and the inevitable shredding of clothes. She knew that the smart things to do was to get in the car like she was supposed to or call someone but she really wasn't thinking that clearly right now. She ran blindly into the thick foliage following the sounds of fighting till she cleared the trees and saw Inuyasha and Naraku battling it out.

She was happy to see that Inuyasha didn't seem to have any life threatening injuries but then she realized something worse, the damn cliff. Just minutes ago that cliff and the scene of Tokyo below had looked so beautiful. Now it screamed disaster. Had Inuyasha even noticed the ledge so near to him? She wanted to scream, she wanted to do something but she was frozen. No, she had to help him!

Too late. Naraku saw the ledge, Naraku saw the opportunity, and Naraku took the opportunity. He lurched forward swinging the knife from the left so Inuyasha would have to jump to the right to avoid having his neck slit. He hit the ledge and he lost balance.

She screamed, a little too late but she saw it all in slow motion. She saw his body start to disappear behind the ledge. His hands shot up and grasped the edge. Naraku took a step closer to him and looked down at Inuyasha smiling the whole time. "Well it looks like this war between us is over Inuyasha. And as expected I am the winner." He took his knife and leaned over to stab Inuyasha's hands and send him falling.

Kagome ran forward not really thinking. All she could focus on was the thought of losing Inuyasha. It couldn't happen! She wouldn't let it happen. She couldn't let it happen. Her small body rammed into Naraku as he was leaning over. With a surprised cry he lost his balance and fell. He fell face first and wasn't as lucky as Inuyasha. He wasn't able to grab onto the ledge.

Kagome was breathing heavily and her whole body was shaking as she stooped down and helped pull Inuyasha up. He didn't say anything, all her did was throw his arms around her shaking body and pull her into his chest letting her cry. And that's how the police found them, curled up in each other's arms and shaking.

The police informed them that a man named Miroku had seen Kikyo and Naraku talking and knew that they were in trouble and informed the police. Unfortunately no one knew where he or she were. At least they didn't know until Naraku's body fell from the cliff. They had rushed up immediately.

"Am I a murderer?" Kagome's body was still shaking uncontrollably and you could hear the terrified quiver in her voice. Inuyasha still clung to her and couldn't quite catch his breath.

"Naraku isn't dead. The cliff isn't straight down. He landed a ways down next to a cottage up here. He has numerous broken bones and is currently in a coma but he is not dead. It was out of self-defense correct? Don't worry about it dear let's just get you and him to a hospital." The policeman signaled for his partner to come forward and close off the crime scene.

Kagome turned her head and leaned into Inuyasha's chest careful to avoid his stab wounds. "Maybe we should have stayed home and watched a movie tonight?"

He ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Yea but what's the fun in that?"

She smiled. "I didn't think this was so fun." He stood up and pulled her to her feet letting her lean against him for support.

They spent the night at the hospital because of Inuyasha's wounds and Kagome didn't want to leave his side. Miroku, Sango, and everyone else came by to visit but they didn't stay very long considering how late it was and tomorrow was the last Monday of school. Kagome and Inuyasha would be fine to go to school tomorrow but both decided it was best to skip.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned over him. It looked like he was fast asleep.

"I'm not sleeping. What is it?" Inuyasha popped open one eye and glanced in her direction.

"Thanks for everything. Tonight really was amazing... minus almost being thrown over a cliff and almost being charged for murder..." They both laughed quietly together. Turns out Kagome and Inuyasha were off the hook considering it was all out of self-defense.

"Maybe I should go to more school dances. You were right they do get pretty interesting." She smiled down at him sitting next to the hospital bed. "You do look beautiful tonight." His hand gently caressed her face before it fell back onto the bed. They were both exhausted and neither fought sleep when it came.

A/N- all right that's it for now. I know it was shorter then some of my other chapters but I think a managed to pack a lot into such a short amount huh? I covered their date and I almost killed Naraku. And I did it all in three hours. I wanted to get this chapter out fast since I was on vacation so long. Only a few more chapters left until this story is closed up. Review, review, review.


	15. Our Last Week

Just My Luck

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N- Let me read you some stats, 16 chapters, 244 reviews, 16237 hits, 66 alerts, and 61 favorites list. Now those stats are still rising. Thank you so much for all of you reading this story and making all this possible. I couldn't do it without you guys, and I never even dreamed I would have this much feedback on my story. Now out of all those reviews ONE person guessed how I was going to end this story! And they didn't leave an email or anything for me to get in touch with them, how disappointing. Well unto the story.

Chapter 16- Our Last Week 

Kagome woke up with an ache in her neck and small nudges from Inuyasha. "Hey you finally woke up." Kagome's eyes opened slowly to see Inuyasha sitting in front of her on the bed already changed into his old clothes.

"Are you sure you're allowed to go today? Maybe you should take one more day to rest here." She sat up and rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes.

"Your mother was here last night right? You seemed upset about something. Is everything all right?" Inuyasha leaned forward a bit and rested his head on his hand.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about it. She was just really worried about me. Everything is fine." Kagome gave him a cheery but still sleepy smile before pulling herself to her feet. "So since you're probably too stubborn to stay here another day what should we do?"

Inuyasha stood up too and ran a hand through his long locks that were by now out of their messy braid and hung loose. "Well Naraku is still in a coma right? Guess we can't mess with him… let's take a stroll through the city. We'll get into some bar fights and dance till dawn. How does that sound?"

"It sounds stupid and dangerous. Now stop reminding me about last night. It seems like it happened years ago not hours…" She let out a little sigh and leaned against Inuyasha as he signed himself out of the hospital. The doctor was hovering over them encouraging him to stay but Inuyasha would not hear a word of it.

They walked out of the hospital only to realize one depressing fact. "We forgot the car on the cliff, didn't we?" Inuyasha starred at the parking lot as if his car would magically appear.

"I think we did…" Kagome rubbed her temples in annoyance. In last nights rush and trouble they had completely forgotten about the car. Now what?

"Hey boss!" Kagome and Inuyasha whipped around to see Miroku leaning back on the hood of Inuyasha's car. "Forget something?"

"Miroku I owe you big time! How'd you know we forgot it?" Inuyasha walked over to where Miroku was standing with Kagome in tow and smiled gratefully at him.

"Well I figured you'd do something stupid like forget about your car so Sango and I drove up to get it for you."

"I can't believe you convinced Sango to get in a car with you alone and drive up to basically the middle of nowhere with no supervision…" Kagome sent Miroku a curious glance.

Miroku let out a small laugh and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he seemed to have picked up from Inuyasha. "Well at first she wouldn't come with me but after we got up here she pushed me out of my car and drove off making me drive this one." He let out a little sigh. "It was such a lonely ride home. She's so cruel to me."

"Well you deserve it you pervert, now hand over my keys so we can get going." Miroku tossed the keys to Inuyasha who accidentally caught it in his wounded arm sending a dull throb of pain through him. He let out a little hiss of protest at the pain.

"Man, next time catch it in your other hand until that heals up. You left the keys in the ignition. Come on we already missed first period let's go." Miroku walked over to the back passenger side and hopped in.

"Well I was kind of hoping to skip school today…" Inuyasha opened up the passenger door for Kagome and she mumbled a small 'thanks' before he walked over and got in the driver seat.

"It's the last week of school and you want to skip? Man you skip the first week not the last!" Miroku let out a little groan as if this should be obvious to Inuyasha.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do Miroku, savvy?" Inuyasha revved up the car and sped out of the parking lot earning a few curses from various people.

Kagome let out a little laugh. "When did you start saying 'savvy'?" She threw an amused glance at him.

"I'll say it when I want to, savvy?" He gave her a little amused glance while Miroku just smiled silently in the back seat.

"I'm not complaining. It's cute, captain. Where'd you get it? Pirates of the Caribbean?" She turned the volume on the radio down a notch.

"Hey don't say anything bad about Capt'n Jack Sparrow. I look up to that guy." Inuyasha reached over and turned the volume on the radio back up.

"You're such a child looking up to a delusional pirate in a movie." She stuck her tongue out at him as they turned into the school parking lot.

"Oh and that wasn't childish?" He swung his door opened and gave Miroku a quick knock to the head when he slammed the car door. "Don't slam the door Miroku! Respect my car, not break it."

"Oh calm down lover boy and get to class." Miroku sauntered off to whatever class he was missing right now and left Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the parking lot.

"Ok he's gone let's leave." He made a move to reenter his car when Kagome grabbed onto his hand and dragged him into the building.

"It's our last week of school Inuyasha! We might as well go. Besides we're already here." Inuyasha yanked Kagome back and glared at the school.

"We already missed the first couple periods. What's the point of going now?" He gave her a pouting face begging her not to make him go. "Come on let's go roaming, let's do something anything but school. It's so dull."

Kagome looked back at the car and seemed to be seriously considering Inuyasha's offer before she grabbed a lock of his hair and dragged him into the school kicking and screaming. "We're going so stop being such a baby." At the entrance to their science class she stopped and turned to face him putting her hands on her hips.

"What now?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow up at her and sent her a confused glance.

"What you said yesterday… did you mean it?" Kagome shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"What did I say again?" He saw her slightly hurt expression and immediately threw his arm around her. "I'm just joking around Kag-chan. I meant everything I said. You're finally my girlfriend now after many weeks of struggling might I add." She smiled up at him and he reached over to pull open the door. "And I couldn't be happier."

"So nice of you to join us Kagome and Inuyasha. Please take your seats and you're already behind the rest of the class so get started immediately." The teacher waved an unconcerned hand toward the general direction of their desks and continued writing.

Kagome glanced around a bit nervously as whispers started to spring up all over the room. Girls were shooting her death glares and she soon realized that Inuyasha still had his arm around her. She felt someone's breath close to her ear and glanced up at Inuyasha. "Don't worry about them Kag-chan. They don't matter."

She gave him a confident smile, "I know that, I wasn't nervous."

"You could have fooled me." He pulled out his pencil and went to work on their assignment leaving a slightly red Kagome beside him. He poked her a bit on the arm. "Going to help me with this?"

She slapped him lightly on his arm and pulled out her own pencil. "Of course I'll help you. After all if you do this alone we'll both fail." She just laughed lightly at his growl at the comment.

Kagome and Sango left the school talking about various things. The school year was now over. Goodbye junior year of high school! It was almost hard to believe how many things had happened these last few months. Inuyasha had to leave with Miroku and the rest of his gang to talk about the recent 'progress' in their little gang war. Apparently members of Naraku's gang had been doing small acts of retaliation but nothing that big. Without their boss they were pretty spineless. Inuyasha and Miroku had been talking about it in PE. With Naraku gone they could easily dismantle the other gang and end it. By the time Naraku wakes up there will be no gang for him to go back to.

"Hey Higurashi!" Sango and Kagome turned on their heels to face Kikyo. She was standing there with that snobby look on her face and her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"What is it now Kikyo? Didn't we agree that since you lost the bet you had to back off?" Kagome rolled her eyes a bit. She was in such a good mood today and she didn't feel like having it ruined.

"As if I would listen to a wretch like you." She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder shooting Kagome an amused glance before continuing. "It's really such a shame that Inuyasha has sunk low enough to actually consider going out with you. He would have been better off if you had died last night."

Kagome snapped at that. She knew that she should feel sorry for Kikyo cause inside she was probably just a sad, defenseless, and lonely girl that made fun of others to make herself feel better... but she was such a fucking bitch on the outside! "Look you damn bitch! I never did anything to you! And Inuyasha never liked you! We're together and I'm not dead so it looks like you lost you fucking whore so back the hell off before I seriously kill you."

Kikyo took a step back in surprise at the sudden outburst but she quickly regained her balance and glared at the pissed off girl in front of her. "How dare you talk to me like that!" She snatched a handful of Kagome's hair and yanked down hard electing a scream from Kagome.

"Bitch!" Kagome swung one hand back and slapped Kikyo hard across the face leaving a pulsing red print there. I guess slapping Miroku and Inuyasha all the time really helped improve her.

That was when all hell broke loose on the school steps. A crowd had gathered around by now but neither of the girls noticed. They were pulling hair, scratching, kicking (well Kagome was kicking but Kikyo didn't want to ruin her $400 dollar boots), screaming, and shredding designer clothes.

"Sango what's going on!" Sango turned around to face a set of stunned faces. Rin and Ayame looked horrified and worried at the sight of the two girls ripping each other apart but Koga (who is still at Ginta's house) and Sesshomaru seemed to be getting into it.

"Rip it Kagome!" Ayame turned around and hit Koga hard on the head.

"Stop encouraging this! What is wrong with you two?" Ayame glared at the two guys while Rin was watching curiously.

"Oh come on Ayame! They are ripping each others clothes off!" At that Ayame slapped Koga hard on the cheek and with a little help from Sango and Rin they managed to pull a cursing Kagome off of Kikyo.

"Kagome calm down!" Rin gave Kagome a light slap on the cheek to get her to stop struggling against them and calm down. Kikyo's friends had done the same for her and when the guys noticed that they were done there were a few disappointed groans before the crowd separated.

"Don't you dare try to mess with me again Kikyo..." Kagome shrugged off her friends hands and turned on her scuffed up heel and started to walk home. She could hear Kikyo screaming names and curses at her but she could care less.

When Kagome got home her mom rushed at her and started to fuss over all her bruises and scratches. "Kagome what happened? Oh my, first you almost get killed and now this!"

"Mom calm down it's nothing compared to what I did to the bitch that did this to me..." Kagome shrugged off her mother's hands and threw her bag onto the ground.

"When did this start happening? What happened to my daughter who _used_ to be quiet and safe? Now you're running around after dark with this... Inuyasha character. And the gang fights! When did this happen?"

"It happened when you moved me here." With that Kagome threw off her mother's hands for the last time and stormed upstairs to her room slamming the door. She tore off her ruined clothes and threw on a tank top and some shorts.

Kagome heard the doorbell ring and turned to walk downstairs and answer it. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway looking confused and her mother talking to him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha to have to tell you this but... this city isn't good for my little girl. We're going to move back home."

Kagome froze on the steps. They were moving back? But mom sold the house... where were they going to live? No! Inuyasha! "Mom you can't make me move again!" The two people turned in surprise to see Kagome standing on the stairs with tears starting to pool in her eyes and run down her cheeks. "You can't do this to me again mom!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha took a hesitant step farther into the house looking up at her. "I'm so sorry for all of this Kagome. Its all my fault... it's always been my fault." He sent her a sad glance and winced a bit when he saw the purple bruises on her body from her fight with Kikyo. "I'm so sorry..." He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't look at Kagome bruised up and crying like this. It was his entire fault. How could he do this to her?

"No Inuyasha wait!" Kagome took a step down the stairs but he had already turn and ran out of there. "No Inuyasha! This can't be out last week!" She fell to her knees and covered her face as the tears come out stronger.

It was raining that day as Korari, Souta, and Kagome loaded up the car and got in prepared to head out of Tokyo. The house seemed like a ghostly place as Kagome walked in grabbing the last box out of her now completely bare room. She could hear her mom giving Souta some orders down stairs. Figuring she still had some time left she sat down on the box and glanced around her room. It used to be absolutely cluttered with pictures of her family, friends, and herself. Stuffed animals had been haphazardly piled in the far-left corner of the room and by her window she could still see slight indentations in the carpet where her desk had once been. She used to sit at that desk scribbling down all her thoughts and fears into a journal once resting there and was now in a box somewhere. She let out a soft sigh as she looked at the bare windowsill. Just a couple days before a vase of freshly picked flowers had sat there gathering sunlight. Now they were gone... it was all gone.

Her mother called her name from downstairs on she picked up the last box and loaded it onto the car. She gave her grandfather a hug goodbye and cried with her friends. Everyone had come to say goodbye... everyone but the person she wanted to see the most.

"Stop crying you guys. I'll see you all again! It's summer, I'll take a road trip up here." Kagome smiled encouragingly at her friends before her mother called her again. It was time to wrap it all up.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha wasn't able to be here Kagome." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and just gave a ghost of a smile before nodding and turning toward the car. She glanced out the window and waved goodbye to her friends as they soon disappeared along with the city. She glanced up and saw the cliff that Inuyasha and her had been sitting on. That was only a little more then a week ago but it seemed like years.

Closing her eyes she leaned back against her seat and turned toward her mom. "You sold our house where are we going to live?"

"Well there was a house for sale closer to the town and we'll be moving in there. It's only a few minutes walk from out old house. Isn't that wonderful?"

Kagome glanced out her window as Tokyo disappeared. "Yea wonderful." Oh Inuyasha please be safe.

A/N- All right! The next chapter is the last chapter! Believe me I am so into this right now I am going to continue writing and it will probably be out tomorrow. Hey maybe even later on tonight! Probably later on tonight. So stay online cause it will be out in a couple hours! 10 reviews before I post it though.


	16. I Love You Forever

Just My Luck 

Disclaimer- i don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N- All right I just posted the last chapter so I haven't seen any of the reviews yet but I am finishing up this story now I guess. A couple chapters short of 20 but close enough. Thanks for all the people who supported me throughout this whole story. You're all amazing, seriously, now onto the final chapter.

Chapter 17- I Love You Forever

Kagome had finished unpacking all of her things. Ayumi, Yumi, and Eri had come by to visit. They were so happy to see her again and couldn't wait to hear all about the city. Kagome knew she should have been happy to see her old friends but images of everyone in Tokyo kept flashing before her eyes. It seemed crying had become her latest hobby. A picture of Inuyasha and herself sat next to her bed.

"Kagome why don't you go down to the old house and check it out. To be quite honest with you no one had bought it before we moved to Tokyo... It was just bought a week or so before we moved back here. If we had moved just a few days earlier we may have been able to move back into it. Well the point of this was that no one has moved in yet. It's supposed to be empty. You can go check it out if you want." Korari turned and looked at her daughter. It was painfully honest that she had been crying all night. Dried tears clung to her cheeks and her eyes were swollen and red.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea mom. I'll be back before dinner." She stood up from the couch and shoved a pair of dusty tennis shoes on before opening up the door and stepping outside.

After about 2 minutes the sounds of the main street turned into a gentle murmur in the background as Kagome's footsteps and the birds became the source of most the noise around her. As much as Kagome hated moving away from Tokyo she still really did love the walk to their old house. The little gravel road was almost abandoned by anyone else since there were very few house on this side of town. The road was lined the tallest oak trees you would ever see in your life and on sunny days like this the sun would cast a greenish glow through the leaves unto the road, cooled by the shade and the soft breeze. By the road there were also a large number of wild flowers growing everywhere. Kagome usually made a point to stop and pick a couple so she would always have some fresh flowers in her room when she had lived there more then a year ago... it was amazing that she had been gone so long.

After ten minutes Kagome finally saw her old house rising over the hill she was walking on. It looked exactly like it did all that time ago. She bolted for the door and only vaguely noticed the clomping sound as her feet swept over the small bridge that went over a meager creek in front of her house. She threw open the door and her excitement, that feeling of being home again, was gone. The house was completely empty. It was merely a ghost of what it used to be.

She let out a little laugh at her idiocy and ran a hand through her hair. "Stupid Kagome what were you expecting? Of course it's empty... no one has moved in yet." She took a step inside and ran her hand on the staircase banister. The old sleek wood was so familiar. "The house was bought a week before we moved back here... that was almost a full year ago and still no one is here... maybe it's just a summer home." She only thought vaguely on the fact that the door was unlocked. It hadn't been unlocked a couple weeks ago had it? Oh well maybe it was just the cleaning crew that the person that owned this place had hired. After all they must have a cleaning crew considering how dust free the house was.

It was true, summer and come and gone fast and senior year had started up. She never did take that road trip back to Tokyo. Sango, Ayame, and Rin called a lot and they always kept in touch but no one ever brought up her ex-boyfriend. It was too painful a subject to talk about. Sango and the rest had actually graduated last week; turns out the school schedule were slightly different here.

She remembered the last conversation she had with Sango. She was planning on going to Tokyo University with the rest of the gang. Kagome had made a point to apply for that college too but as of now she still didn't know if she had been accepted.

She started to walk up the steps slowly and carefully. She walked over to the room that used to belong to her. That's when she saw it. In the middle of the floor lay a picture? She picked it up and looked at it. Dropping it instantly in surprise she hesitantly picked it up again. It was the picture of her father and herself painting this very room! She had accidentally left the picture in the Tokyo home. She had asked her grandfather to mail it to her but he had said he could never find it. She held it close to her heart when she heard footsteps behind her.

She wheeled around and let out a little gasp of surprise. It was Inuyasha standing there leaning against the door frame with that same smirk spread across his face. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. His silver hair hung loose around his slightly tanned face. Those same gold eyes were filled with mischief and confusion... nervousness. "I thought you might want that picture back. I'm sorry, I meant to send it to you a year ago but I never got around to it."

Kagome just continued to stare at him in shock. This had to be a perfect dream cause this was too unreal. "Inuyasha?"

"The one and only." He pushed himself off of the door frame and walked toward her. He stopped right in front of her looking down at her.

"Oh Inuyasha I..." But Kagome was suddenly silenced by Inuyasha's lips pressed quickly and a bit unsure against her own.

"Please, before you say anything let me talk for a minute. Kagome I'm... I'm so sorry for any harm I ever did to you. I was such a fool back then. Chasing after you like you were a prize to be won and not the beautiful amazing person that you are. You saved me, you were there for me every time I needed you and I never thanked you. But the biggest mistake of my life... the one thing I will always regret is saying goodbye to you and letting you leave without a fight. Kagome you mean the world to me. Without you it's as if there is no light in my life. I don't know how I survived the first seventeen years of my life without you." He quieted down for a minute and looked hesitantly at Kagome to see her reaction.

"You're going to make me start crying again Inuyasha..." Kagome rubbed one eye with the back of her hand trying to stop the tears from falling.

She felt his fingers brush her face gently as he swept away a few straw tears that had found them free. "You talked about this house a lot. I got to admit it is pretty nice but it's so dull around here. I mean where are the gang fights? The clubs? What does anyone do for fun around here?"

"Inuyasha... did you buy this house?" She looked up into his eyes confused and saw him glance down nervously at the floor.

"You love this house... and if you love it then I love it too. Kagome we're not even in college yet, we're a couple of young punks who know almost nothing about how this world works. But I do know one thing if only one thing. I know that I love you, that I'll love you forever. I want to grow up with you. I want to face everything this world can throw at me with you beside me. I want to see this house full of furniture and someday our kids to stay in this room. Kagome I want to marry you."

Kagome starred at him in shock. She had dropped the photo awhile ago in her shock. Had Inuyasha just almost proposed to her? "What the hell are you talking about?"

Inuyasha looked at her surprised and slightly hurt. Had she moved on? Was there someone else? Well of course she wouldn't still love him but... he couldn't help but hope.

"Who are you calling a young punk? I'm not a kid anymore Inuyasha." Inuyasha glanced down at her in surprise.

"Well you could have fooled me." She slapped him lightly on the arm and smiled up at him. He leaned down cupping her face in his hand and kissed her deeply.

"I'll love you forever..." Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome and kissed her gently again.

"I love you too... I never stopped and I don't think I ever will." She blushed a bit. "You're right, we're still so young. Thinking about college, a life together with you. It's all so overwhelming."

"But I'll be with you every step of the way. And if you ever need help, support, or love I'll always be there for you. Well almost always I mean I got to have a life too right?" He gave her a little playful wink.

"Since when did you get... almost romantic?"

"Almost romantic? What do you mean almost?" He glared down playfully at her. "I got all that cheesy romance stuff down! I told you I'd love you forever and always be there for you and hell I even kissed you in front of a window with the sunset in the background! What the hell more do you want?"

"Just you." Kagome captured his lips again and deepened the kiss.

Epilogue 

Kagome was accepted into Tokyo University with Sango, Ayame, Rin, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, and most importantly Inuyasha. They had decided to get engaged but not get married until after they graduated college. Inuyasha and Kagome kept the old house and while they were in college they kept it as a vacation retreat. Miroku finally proposed to Sango and they almost got engaged. Turns out Miroku groped her before she could give him an answer and she refused to marry his lecherous ass. Eventually he asked again and did it right, she of course accepted. Sesshomaru and Rin had apparently gotten engaged before even Kagome and Inuyasha and were already married even though they were still in college. Koga and Ayame decided to break the trend and wait until after college to get engaged.

Inuyasha and Kagome ended up fulfilling his dream and they moved into the old house, filled it to breaking point with various objects and had kids. Their daughter took Kagome's old room and Inuyasha and her repainted it from a blue to green. They also had a son who turned out to be as much of a handful as Inuyasha was.

Naraku did recover from his coma eventually but by the time he did his gang was gone and he had nothing to go back to. He vowed revenge on the young couple but never got around to it. Him and Kikyo ended up getting married and moved to Europe. No one ever heard about them again after that and apparently no one cared.

Kagome's mom stayed in the house down the street from them. Souta grew up to be a very wealthy businessman and married to a pretty young woman that he had a crush on as a child. Unfortunately Kagome's grandfather passed away while she was in college and the shrine was left to her. They rented it out to Sango and Miroku who had taken an extreme liking to the place since Miroku's ancestors used to be monks. Sango had a set of twins.

And so the end to this story draws near. There will be no sequel and I would like to thank all that reviewed and helped me throughout this whole story. It seems like forever ago that I wrote the first chapter and now we're at the last. I've been planning this ending since chapter one and I am glad it all pulled together. Until next time, ciao.


End file.
